All We know
by 71star
Summary: Bella and Chrlie had camped with the Cullen's for the past 4 summers, with the exception of one. When Bella learned she had to move to forks b/c her mom was getting remaaried, her best friend Alice helped her adjust to life in a new town.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm new hear and not sure exactly how to do all this, so if I mess up, please tell me!

This is one piece of fan fic I am working on, I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Twilight, I just thank Stephanie for bringing out the writer in me!!!

**Who is that girl???**

BPOV

"Damn it Alice, why must you insist on me wearing such frilly things?' I spat.

"Bella, calm down, you want to make a good first impression, don't you?' Alice replied.

"Yeah, but does it have to be done this way? I mean I've got a friggin' cast on, thanks to Emmett. Nothing's going to hide that fact!" I was whining now.

I hated that I was going to be the 'new girl' in this tiny town. I was mad at my mom for running off with her new hubby and making me come and live with my dad. I was mad at Alice for putting this silly shirt on me too.

I was happy however that I had friends at this school, we went camping with the Cullen's every summer, for the past 4 years. I loved Emmett like the brother I never had and Alice, well she was my sister, I hated to leave her every summer, we got a long great, except she was always trying to make me look like a runway model, her personal project.

I even missed their other halves, Alice's boyfriend, Jasper was a goofball and a hell of a musician, he was also one of the stars of Forks' baseball team. Emmett, of course dated the head cheerleader, Rosalie, who else would the head football player date?

Rose and Jasper were twins and fought all the time, total opposites.

And then there was the elusive Edward Cullen that I'd never met, because he choose to be an Exchange Student every summer. I would hear Jasper telling us about all the things they did, Edward was the other Star of the baseball team and he was also in a band with Jasper, they were very close, sometimes when he'd tell stories about their adventures, I could see Alice pout, because she was either left out or jealous of them spending so much time together.

"Bella, snap out of it, we're going to be late, come on" Alice pulled me along.

I groaned as Alice pulled me out the door.

***

EPOV

"Edward, where's Alice?" Jasper yelled as he crossed my lawn.

"How the hell should I know, the girl goes on and on, she just said she had a special thing this morning, you know, she's probably got some stupid welcome back thing for everyone." I replied.

"Then can I ride with you? Rosalie wrecked our car this weekend and my parents are not fixing it right away, to teach us a 'lesson'" Jasper growled.

"Sure, hop in, lets get this day over with" I sighed.

I hated the first day of school.

I would rather be at one of my host schools.

The girls there didn't go all crazy and try to throw themselves at you and you could actually learn something.

The girls in Forks, were BORING, all wanted one thing, well, some wanted more, but mostly one thing.

No originality here…

"If I have Lauren or Jessica in any of my classes I'm going to puke!" Jasper wailed.

"I understand that, but you know they'll be in at least one class, it's not that big of a school" I chuckled.

"O.K., well hopefully not P.E., I can't bear to see their asses hanging out one more year. I know they're trash, but Jess has a nice ass!" Jasper said with a half smile.

"I'm telling Alice", I laughed.

"Don't you dare, she'll kill me Edward and then who will you have to brood too?" Jasper replied.

We got to school and I pulled my silver Volvo into the space between Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett's huge Jeep.

"Here goes another year down the tubes" I yelled.

"Here, Here!" Jasper said raising his red Bull.

Good God, he doesn't need those, but I guess if you've got to put up with my sister, you'd need about 10!!!

***

BPOV

The morning went by fast.

I was ready for lunch, since Alice had deprived me of breakfast.

I got all kinds of stares and whispers, but Alice was always right there, giving people dirty looks back and trying to make me comfortable.

I only had one class with Alice and it was first period English, so my morning was pretty boring with no one to talk to.

I sat in the back of the class, not paying attention to the rules and class schedules the teachers were handing out.

"So, see any hot guys yet, Bella?" Alice asked as we made our way to lunch.

"No, nothing yet. But, I haven't really looked at anyone yet."

"Oh, I'm sure someone will catch your eye today." She sounded assured.

"Alice what did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, why do you think that?" she replied with sarcasm.

"The way you said that, something's up!" I replied.

***

EPOV

"Have you seen our annoying sister?" I asked Emmett.

"Nope, you know how she is though, she probably found herself a project." he chuckled.

"True, True" I replied.

"Hey, Hey, have you guys seen my woman?" Jasper asked.

Emmett and I shot him, him dirty looks.

"I mean, have you seen your adorable little sister, yet?" Jasper replied.

"Nope, we think she's got a project or something." I replied.

Just then, Alice walked through the door, with the most beautiful girl I'd ever paid eyes on, our eyes met and she quickly looked away.

I couldn't help but wonder who this beautiful creature was and how did she know my sister and I not know about her…

My mind was clouded.

"Right Edward?" Jasper was saying.

"Hey Edward, what up? You didn't answer our question!" Jasper said.

"What? What question?" I asked confused.

"Never mind, it's not important." Jasper said.

"Hey Jasper, there's Alice and Bella." Rosalie replied.

"What? How do you know who she is?" I asked, confused.

"That's what I was asking, isn't Bella beautiful?" Jasper said.

"What? You know her too? I said, now really confused.

"Edward, we all know her, she's gone camping with us for the past 4 years, but you're always away, over seas. So you miss out on all the fun." Emmett was booming.

***

BPOV

We walked into the lunch room and all eyes were on us.

I felt really nervous.

Just then, I looked up to see him!

Him, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and he was sitting with, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Alice, who is that gorgeous guy over there with everyone? I whisper, like he could here me.

Alice looked and giggled.

"That my brother silly, that's Edward. He's always away as an Exchange Student when we do our camping trips, he thinks he's better than us, because he's smarter." Alice stated.

"Oh, crap, sorry, I didn't mean to say he was gorgeous, he's cute", I back tracked, but it was too late.

She already knew what I thought.

"Hey, no harm done, all the girls want him, but he doesn't want any of them… And, NO he's not gay, he's just picky. She's got to be deserving and want to be loved, because if he treats a girlfriend the way he treats his other things, than she's lucky, because he is meticulous." Alice replied.

"Oh, not interested, just wondering:, I whispered.

We finally made our way to the table and the only seat that was open, was next to Edward, I looked at Alice she smiled and slid in next to Jasper.

I walked over by Edward to sit down and he stood up, I though he might be leaving and was self conscious, but he stood and pulled out my chair for me.

He smiled really big and goofy and the entire lunch room was looking at me.

I ducked my head down and ignored them.

Alice's mouth was hanging wide open, I had to shoot her a look and she snapped her jaws shut.

"Hi, my name is Edward", he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Bella", I whispered.

He took my hand and instead of shaking it, he kissed it and said "Nice to meet you Bella."

I turned 10 shades of red, right there and again, everyone was looking at me.

Edward seemed oblivious.

Alice and Emmett were beside themselves and Jasper was laughing.

The rest of lunch was pretty quite, everyone talked around us, I ate and kept away from his beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Awkward

EPOV

"Damn It, Damn It!" I growled all the way to my car.

Jasper, still laughing said "Damn Edward, what were you _thinking_?, I mean I like Alice and I don't kiss her hand or pull out her chair. You've never done that for _any_ girl! What's Up?"

I glared at Jasper, not wanting to tell him what thoughts were in my mind, but I knew if I didn't, then him and Alice would surely be in my face all night about this.

"Jasper, I don't know, I saw her and those eyes, damn, her eyes, they're like big chocolate puddles, I just got lost in them. She could probably ask me to do anything and once I looked into her eyes, I wouldn't be able to say no!" I let it all spill.

"Man, you've got it bad and you've just met her. Here, maybe this picture will help you." Jasper shoved his folder at me and inside the plastic was a bunch of photos.

"What? How did you get some of these??? This is during the summer?" I replied.

Jasper took back the folder and began to tell me what was happening in each one. "This one first!" I said.

"O.K., on this one, we were having a Smore's eating contest, why? I don't know, because no one ever beats Emmett, anyway, so Esme took this picture of Alice, Bella and I , we are covered in chocolate and melted marshmallow, it was insane. This one here, Esme took as Alice and I helped her get the goo out of her hair, Alice had to do a little surgery, because some of it wasn't coming out, Bella was mortified! And this one here, we're fishing, she caught the biggest fish, but not before it pulled her into the water, that's why she's all wet. And this one---" Jasper came to a stop. "Anyway, see what you miss, we had a blast and you'd rather study abroad!' He replied.

"What about that picture Jasper, why didn't you explain that one?" I asked confused.

"Oh, um, nothing, I thought you weren't interested anymore, that's all. No come on we'll be late for practice." jasper replied.

BPOV

When I met Alice at her car, she was bouncing up and down, way to hyper for me…

"Come on Bella, we've gotta talk!" Alice was shrieking.

Just then I heard "Bella? Is that really you?"

I turned around, knowing that voice any where.

I smiled big dropped my books and ran "Jacob!" "Oh my, is that you?" I asked.

"Of course, who else would it be my sweet?" Jacob replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same!" Jacob replied.

"Um, excuse me, Bella?" Alice said, glaring at Jacob.

"Um, Jake I gotta go, can we talk later?" I gazed up into his eyes.

"Yeah, uh, sure, I've gotta get to practice anyway" And he turned and walked away.

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me Jake went to your school?" I spat.

"I didn't, he didn't…" was all Alice could say.

We got in her car and we quiet for a few moments, when she started.

"Are you going to get back with Jacob after this summer? I mean, he was an ass to you, just because you wouldn't put out for him!" Alice was pissed.

"Um, I don't know, he just makes me so… reckless, I do miss him" I replied.

"It's the same thing for the past 4 years Bella, you have a summer romance with him and then you go back to Arizona and leave him and he finds someone else to bed, until you return in the summer! I see him all over town with girls, some would make you cringe!!!: Alice's face was red with fury.

Alice continued "I don't know what he's doing at our school, he is suppose to be at the reservation school."

I just stared out my window while we drove to her house, knowing more was coming.

We arrived at her house and went straight to her room, about 10 minutes later Rosalie arrived, and the questions started.

"What were you thinking when Edward pulled out your chair and then kissed your hand? Rosalie squealed.

"Um, I wasn't, I was kinda in shock!" I replied.

"What??? No electricity, no nothing???" Rosalie pushed.

"I'm not sure, I was in shock!" I yelled, a little to loudly.

"O.k., what are you going to do about Jake?" Alice asked..

"Jacob Black??? What you are kidding me, right???" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie, Jacob transferred to our school, he saw me and Bella today and now she's thinking of going back with him." Alice said with a grimace.

"He didn't even ask me out guys, he just gave me a hug, that's it!" I said, slightly pissed.

"No, Bella, you hugged him, you dropped your books and ran to him!!!" Alice stated.

Rosalie's eyes grew big as saucers. "You threw yourself at him???" " Are you kidding me???" Rosalie looked like she was about to bitch slap me, when Esme walked in and asked "You girls want to help with dinner? Bella, Charlie is coming over, Carlisle already took care of that end."

"Sure", we all chimed in, no one could say No to Esme.

"Good, change your clothes and I'll meet you in 5" Esme said, walking out the door.

"Change my clothes? What? I don't have any…" I started to say.

"Here, these will fit you just fine" Alice said handing me a pair of jeans and a top.

"Rosalie, you know where your stuff is, have at it." Alice said to her.

We all changed and when we looked at each other, we started laughing.

We all had the same jeans and t-shirts on, just different colors and of course different shoes, that's where our personality showed.

Rosalie kept her heels on and looked fabulous, Alice had little slipper type shoes on and me with my Converse hi-tops!

We met Esme in the kitchen and she looked at us and giggled,.

"Bella, you start by chopping the cucumbers for the salad, Alice, you get the onions, Rosalie, well… you set the table. We all giggled at that. Rosalie wasn't domestic at all!

***

EPOV

"Man, it felt good to practice again, huh Jazz", I asked.

"Yeah, some of us don't get the entire summer off to go all around the world, some of us have to stay here and be bored without the best bud around and listen to the endless hours of girls talk!!!" Japer replied sourly.

"So, who's that new kid that was here today? Was he here for summer practice, Jazz?" I asked curiously.

"Ummm, not sure who he is, he's new, that's all I know." Jasper said, but it didn't sound right.

"Oh!" I just let it go.

"So, what are you going to do about Bella?" Jasper was whispering now.

"Why are you whispering Jasper? The entire school saw what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't know if you were going to play the field this year, being we're seniors and all." Jasper replied.

"What? No, I want to find someone to be with, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and you and me and ???" I said, feeling kinda empty…

"I'm tired of being the fifth wheel, I want someone to!" I kinda stomped when I said that.

"You seriously didn't stomp just now, did you Edward?" Jasper was laughing.

I just blushed and grabbed my stuff, "Come on, Emmett will be waiting at the car and I know he's starving!" I said.

We were walking through the halls, when I heard several guys talking "Man, did you see that new piece of ass this morning? She is HOT, that hair, man, I would love to hold her head down!" I heard someone say.

My blood was boiling, how dare someone talk like that about Bella!

I heard this deep laugh, almost as deep as Emmett's, but not quite, "Yeah, she's great at that! You won't be disappointed!" they all laughed.

Jasper grabbed my hand "Let's go Edward, no fighting or you'll be off the team, It's just Mike and his asshole friends, trying to be big man on campus!"

I was fuming the entire way to the car, as we were walking, we passed by Mike's Mustang and I punched out the rear light and mumbled "I'd like to punch _his_ lights out!"

"Damn it Edward! What the hell!" Emmett came around and grabbed my keys, they shoved me in the back seat and took off.

"Shit!" I replied, coming out of my angry trance.

"There's blood everywhere!" I guess I must have been mumbling to myself, because no one answered. I took off my baseball jersey and wrapped around my hand.

"What the hell happened, Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"He heard Mike and some others talking about doing bad things to Bella and one of them said he had and he lost it when we passed Mike's Mustang!" Jasper was clearly trying to convey something to Emmett, but Emmett was thick skulled…

"How could anyone do anything to Bella? She's new, she only knows us and Ja--"Emmett stopped and gave Jasper a reassuring nod.

"What? She only knows you guys and who???" I was still steaming.

"No one, she only went camping with us!" Emmett back tracked.

Finally we got to the house, Emmett parked my car in the garage and I was happy to see Carlisle was home.

We kicked off our shoes in the garage and headed into the kitchen.

I froze.

I blushed.

I smiled a big goofy smile!

Her eyes locked onto mine, even if it was a second.

"Oh, my Edward, what did you do?" Esme said. "Let's get you straight to your father!" Esme whisked me away upstairs.

BPOV

Is there anything on the face of the earth more beautiful than him??? I thought to myself as he walked through the door. He had no shirt on and I could see his hand was covered in blood, but I was stuck on his goofy ass smile, that's all I could see.

"Well, what an interesting afternoon, huh?" Emmett said.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Edwards hand?" Alice demanded.

Jasper shot Alice a look, as if it were a secret, that I wasn't suppose to know about,

"Um, Alice, come help me clean the blood off Edwards seat, before it sets." Jasper said.

Emmett reached over me and kissed my head and grabbed a handful of cucumbers,.

"Out, out, "Esme said to Emmett and shooed him away.

"Going mom, care to join me Rosalie?" Emmett said with a devilish grin.

Esme growled and said "Emmett, if you are not showered and down in 10 minutes…"

"O.k. ,O.k.!' Emmett said still looking at Rosalie. Rosalie was blushing.

Finally, everyone was showered and around the table and as I was helping Esme put the final touches on, I saw that the only seat left was of course, by Edward. Was this kismet or what? I thought to myself.

Again, he was the perfect gentleman and held out my chair and pushed me in. I know I was blushing and again, _ALL_ eyes were on me, my dad about chocked on his salad.

That was the longest dinner I'd ever sat through.

After dinner, everyone went into the family room, I stayed behind to help Esme clean up, even though she refused, I still helped.

I couldn't be around him, he did something to me.

But I still had feelings for Jacob.

I didn't know what to do.

Maybe after I talked to Jake…


	3. Chapter 3

_~Chapter 3~_

_Confused_

_**BPOV**_

_**When I returned home that night, I went straight to my room, mumbling to Charlie how tired I was.**_

_**He kissed my head and said goodnight.**_

_**I went to my room, changed in to my sweats, turned on my stereo and grabbed my phone.**_

_**3 messages.**_

_**Damn! All Jacob.**_

_**I was going to take the chicken way out and just text Jake, but as soon as I lifted the phone, it rang!**_

_**I jumped, Shit! Jake!**_

"_**Hey Jake, I was just getting ready to call you." I said, wearily.**_

"_**Why the hell didn't you tell me you were moving here, while we were camping this summer!" Jake started yelling.**_

"_**I didn't know until 2 weeks ago!" I spat back.**_

"_**My mom sprung it on me when I returned from camping, her and Phil were getting married and traveling, she didn't want to have to worry about me, so she shipped me off to Charlie!" I was crying now, great!**_

"_**You still could have called Bella, it's not fair for me to show up and see you there!" Jake yelled.**_

"_**Like I knew you went to school there! I thought you went on the Reservation!" I was now screaming!**_

"_**Bella, you o.k. in there?" Charlie was knocking on my door.**_

"_**Fine dad, just talking to Jake, I'll keep it down." I replied.**_

_**I heard him sigh and walk down the stairs.**_

"_**Damn it Jake!, why does it matter? It's not like we're dating, summer's over, you're free of me!' I cried into the phone.**_

"_**What the hell Bella? Who said we were over? I sure as hell didn't!" He was really pissed now.**_

"_**It's like that every year Jake! We spend all summer together, hugging, kissing, snuggling and then when it's time for me to leave, we're done, I know you date others, it's a small town, people talk!" I was screaming again.**_

"_**Who told you I was with others? The stupid Cullen's? It was probably that bitch Alice or her damn brother Edward, who by the way likes you**_!" He had venom in his words.

"What? What …are …you…talking about? I don't even know him, I know Alice and Emmett, that's it!" I said, in between sobs.

"You're so blind Bella!" Jake was still yelling.

"Just leave me alone Jacob Black!" I hung up the phone and threw myself on the bed, crying, my arm hurt, my head hurt and my chest hurt.

What the hell did Jake know? Edward likes me? I doubt it, I think he was just being polite. 

Oh, my head was swimming!

I cried myself to sleep, dreading tomorrow…


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Finally Friday

**EPOV**

**Bella had been avoiding me all week and that as very hard to do, come to find out we had 2 classes together, but she'd always sat in the back, so I never noticed her before. I never paid attention to who was in my classes, so it wasn't a surprise.**

**Our first class was English, she looked so bored and pissed, I couldn't help but notice all week how pissed she looked, I'd have to ask Alice about that tonight.**

**Our second class was Science, and after today, I wouldn't be able to forget she was there, we were made lab partners, because we were compatible with our learning or some crap the teacher had given as to why are partners who they were.**

**Lunch time was quite, Bella would get her lunch and go sit outside, just he and her Ipod.**

**Alice kept throwing me dirty looks, as to it being my fault, but never said anything.**

**Today however, was different.**

**Bella grabbed her lunch, went to sit outside and Mike followed her out. I got a really bad feeling in my stomach and I looked at Jasper and Emmett and motioned to what was happening, because I knew I'd need back up if she were to be upset.**

**I saw Bella get up and smack Mike across the face and run off.**

**Jasper and Emmett were to the door before me, leaving Alice and Rosalie stunned.**

"**What the hell did you do to her Newton?" Emmett had him slammed against the wall.**

"**Nothing, I just told her I'd like to see the top of her head, no biggie" Mike replied.**

**Emmett was about to bust a vein, his muscles flexed and I knew Mike was in for it.**

"**Edward, go find Bella, make sure she's O.K., Jazz and I got this jerk!" Emmett spat.**

**I took off towards the parking lot.**

**I found her sitting in her truck, crying.**

**I knocked on her window and she jumped.**

"**Shit, Cullen, what the hell?" Bella yelled at me.**

"**I saw you slap Mike and then run away, I wanted to make sure you were O.K." I said.**

"**I'm fine, just leave me be, this has been the shittiest week ever, I just want it to end!" She was sobbing.**

"**Fine, but if you need to talk…"I was saying, but she sped off!**

**Damn it! I'm such an idiot!**

**I ran back to find Emmett and Jasper still there with Mike.**

**Mike kinda looking worried, but not much, because he knew if there were any fights, we'd all be off the teams.**

**Emmett looked and him and said "If I ever catch you around Bella again, so help me God, I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat!"**

**Mike shook his head and walked back to lunch.**

*******

**BPOV**

**This has got to be the worst week ever, first Jacob, then Edward, then Edward is in 2 of my classes, one of them we're partners, because of some lame ass grading thing and then to find out that Jacob is in my Math class, but thankfully on the other side of the class.**

**I was so happy lunch was here, I had avoided Alice again and not been dragged to the lunch table, but she knew when she came by my house Tuesday and I told her I was driving my self, that I meant it and I was pissed. **

**I still hadn't told her what happened with Jake on the phone. I was still to pissed!**

**I sat outside the lunch room, eating my apple listening to my music, then I felt a tap on my shoulder.**

**I took out my ear buds and looked up to see a guy standing over me.**

"**Bella, what's up? I'm Mike." he said.**

"**Hi, Mike, how'd you know my name?" I asked, confused**

"**Everyone knows the new girl." he had a shitty grin on his face.**

"**Oh", was all I could say.**

"**So, I'd like to see the top of your head again, but in a more private location", he said, touching the top of my head.**

"**What? What did you say?" I stood up and yelled .**

"**You heard me Bella, I…" he didn't get a chance to finish. **

**I stood up and slapped him across the face and ran to my truck.**

"**Bella, Bella?" there was a banging on my window.**

"**What do you want Cullen?" I spat**

"**Just to make sure you're O.K. and I'm here if you wanna talk." Edward replied.**

**I sped off crying.**

*******

**EPOV**

**I went back into the lunch room and pulled Alice aside.**

"**Alice, you have to get Bella to come over this weekend, she's had a shitty week and then Mike topped it all off with his vulgar remark. She needs a friend" I begged with my eyes, she couldn't resist me!**

"**Fine, I'll go by after school" Alice said.**

"**Thanks" and I kissed her on her head.**

"**So, Jazz, Emmett, we've got some cleaning up to do" I said.**

"**Rosalie, we need to go, so we're not corrupted by this" Alice said.**

**The girls got up to leave and we started out planning.**

"**O.K., Emmett, yesterday Mike and a group of his friends were talking about Bella, similar to what Mike had said to her today, Jazz and I overheard them." I was whispering**

**Something snapped in Jasper at that minute and he said "Edward, give me and Em a minute will ya, gotta tell him something first."**

"**Sure, I guess" I said and walked over to get ice cream.**

"**O.K., Emmett, when Edward and I were coming out of baseball practice, a group of guys were talking and there was an unfamiliar voice in the mix, kinda husky like yours, but not as deep, and he said he's seen the top of Bella's head a lot!' Jasper's face was red.**

"**What???" Emmett bellowed.**

**I about dropped my ice cream. Whatever Jazz had told him, pissed him off.**

**I saw him get up from the table and walk over to the table were Mike sat with all his jock friends, including their newest addition, Jacob.**

**Emmett walked over and punched Jake right in the face, not thinking twice. And then exited the lunch room, almost breaking the glass door.**

**I dropped my ice cream and walked over to Jasper.**

"**What the hell?" I said in surprise.**

"**I can't tell you know Edward, I gotta go clam down Emmett, before he kills someone, go to class, we'll fill you in tonight!" Jasper said.**

"**Fine, but I don't like it, I hate being in the dark." I grumbled.**

*******

**BPOV**

"**Bella, open the damn door" Alice was outside pounding on it.**

"**What?" I said as I flung the door open.**

"**You look like shit, Bells, come to my house, my parents are away and have a sleep over, please!!!" Alice was begging, I hated when she begged.**

"**I have to ask Charlie." I said**

"**O.K., I'll call" Alice said**

**Alice adored my dad and vice versa, so it was no surprise that he agreed I could stay the entire weekend, so Alice didn't have to be alone with her brothers.**

**Alice was beaming, she lived for this shit!**

"**Let's get you packed" Alice cheered and led me upstairs.**

'**You've seriously got to update your wardrobe." Alice snapped**

"**Where are your pajama's?" Alice asked questionably.**

"**I'm wearing them" I said**

"**What? Those are sweats, seriously, where are your p.j's?" Alice was getting upset.**

"**Really these are my p.j's., this is what I sleep in!" I snapped.**

"**Well, not in my house, you can borrow some of mine, now put on some clothes and lets go!" Alice was getting pushy.**

**I grabbed my skinny jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, with my Converse and Alice sighed.**

"**Here, wear this, instead of two things, just wear this one nice sweater, it looks more comfy." Alice replied.**

"**Fine," I pulled off the hoodie and t-shirt and but on a deep blue sweater and Alice was beaming "Perfect" she said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

**Sleepover**

EPOV

My head was spinning, Bella would be in a little while and I was pacing my bedroom like an expectant father or something, why the hell was I so anxious? Why was I nervous for her to be here.

At that time, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey, Edward, it's Alice, ummm we're going to the movies tonight and we wanted you to ask if Emmett and Rosalie wanted to come, and you of course. Dad said we could take the SUV if we all went." Alice replied.

"Um, yeah, I'm game, let me go ask Emmett, hold on, 'k!" I said.

I ran down the hall, friggin' beaming!

"Emmett, do you guys wanna go to the movies with all of us tonight? And pizza after?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure, we're game, what time?" Emmett asked.

"Alice, they're in, what time?" I asked.

"We're on our way now, so as soon as we get back. We'll stop by and get Jasper" Alice was cooing.

"O.K., about half hour then?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Alice was beaming!

Hell, I was beaming… I got to go to the movies with Bella, almost a date!

I had to go shower, again, man what was I going to wear?

"Edward, earth to Edward, do you mind giving us some privacy, we've got a half hour with no one in the house, and we're going to take advantage" Emmett said.

I shut the door and ran to my room.

Jumped into the shower and washed, brushed my teeth then stood in my closet forever, trying to find the perfect thing to wear. Damn, I'm such a girl, Thanks Alice, is all that went through my head!

I finally picked a pair of jeans and a long sleeve button down shirt, leaving the top 3 buttons undone, rolling up the sleeves and my boots.

I ran some gel through my hair and made sure everything was in place, grabbed my wallet and headed downstairs.

I was a friggin' nervous wreck.

I sat at the piano to calm my nerves and just started playing, not really anything in particular.

I was so wrapped up in what I was playing, that I didn't hear them come home.

I looked up because I could feel someone staring at me and it was Bella, totally amazed. YES!

I knew I had her hooked.

I just looked up and smiled.

Emmett and Rosalie came down and were straightening themselves.

"Emmett dad said for you to drive the SUV and he left us money as well, so we can eat afterwards." Alice sang.

"Alright, lets go, all aboard!" Emmett said smiling at me and ruffling my hair as I walked by.

Damn it! He screwed up my hair! I ran my fingers through it nervously, I didn't want to look vain.

We all walked into the garage and waited for Emmett to unlock the SUV.

"You want to sit with Alice in the middle or does it matter?" I asked Bella.

"Um, it doesn't matter, Alice wants to sit with Jasper, so I'm fine sitting with you." Bella replied.

"O.K., let me help you up." I said.

I held onto her elbow and guided her in, she almost slipped, but I slid my hand around her waist and caught her. I could see her blushing. She finally made her way to the back and everyone else climbed in.

And we were off.

It was horribly quite, Emmett sensed the tension, from the far back and turned on some crazy music that him and Jazz started singing to.

Alice turned and looked at me as if to say sorry, I just shrugged.

We were quiet the entire way to the movies.

Once we got there, we realized we were to late for the first showing, so we decided to eat first.

Emmett parked the car and we went to a pizza place.

It was pretty crowded, but there was one of the big round booths open, so we all squeezed in together.

"So, are we going to order separate pizzas, a bunch of pizzas or what?' Emmett boomed.

"Em, we all know you'll have your own pizza and a little of everyone else's ." Rosalie said, smiling at him.

"Bella, do you have a favorite?" I asked with a smile.

"Um, no, I like almost everything, except anchovies, no anchovies" she said with a grimace.

"Oh, O.K., that's easy enough, none of us like them either." I replied, goodness, I sounded like a dork!

The waitress came to get our order and we all settled into easy conversation.

Bella was pretty quiet, until Jasper brought up camping.

"Remember our S'mores eating contest, Bells?" Jasper said while laughing.

"Yeah, that was horrible, Alice had to cut my hair, remember? It was stuck and you guys helped me wash it, but it didn't help." Bella was laughing.

"Yeah and Emmett ate an entire box of graham crackers and was still hungry, he and Jacob fought over the last thing of marshmallows, Emmett winning of course." Jasper was still laughing, but Bella stopped.

"Um, I need to go the bathroom, where is it? " Bella asked.

I slid out of the seat so she could get out and Alice and Rosalie followed.

"Why does it take 3 girls to go to the bathroom?" Emmett bellowed.

Rose shot him a look, "OH" he mouthed.

I was lost, I had no clue what was happening.

When the girls were out of range, Emmett said "Nice going Jazz, you upset Bella."

"What? How did he do that?" I replied.

"Nothing, never mind, sorry Emmett, I forgot." Jasper said.

"What the hell guys?" I spat at them.

"Bella is upset about having her hair cut, I forgot!" Jasper said, strangely

"Oh, o.k., if that's all" I said.

The girls were back now, so we all go back into our seats and as it was a little crowded, I only had 2 places to put my hands, either around Bella or on her knee, I decided around her was the more polite way.

I rested my hand around her shoulder and she stiffened and slid a little closer to Alice, not looking as happy as she when we got here.

Then out of the blue, shit hit the fan!

BPOV

Alice came up with the idea for all of us to go to the movies.

I was fine with that, because we'd be going as a group, and I wouldn't be a fifth wheel, as long as Edward was going.

We got to the house and Alice and Jasper went upstairs to get Emmett and Rosalie, I stood in the living room, in awe!

He was playing the most beautiful song on the piano.

I couldn't make out what it was, but it was the most wonderful sound I'd heard.

He noticed I was there and stopped.

At about the same time, everyone came downstairs and we went to the garage to get into there dads SUV.

Edward and I sat in the far back, after I almost slid trying to get in with my stupid cast, Edward caught me around the waist and I blushed a deep red. I hurried and climbed into my seat and buckled up and stared out the window until we reached our destination.

We got out and found that the movie had already started, so we decided to eat.

Inside, it was really busy, but we found a big round booth to squeeze in to.

We were laughing and having a good time, until Jazz brought up the graham cracker incident between Emmett and Jake. It took away my good mood, because Jake had pissed me off so, last night.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, Rosalie and Alice followed.

"What's up?" Alice said as soon as we were inside.

I told her and Rosalie about my fight with Jake last night on the phone and how he was pissed, because he'd heard Edward and Jasper talking about me after baseball practice and how Edward liked me.

I also informed them on the entire 'break-up' thing, that he was pissed at Alice, thinking she was the one who told me about Jake dating others, as soon as I left after the summers.

And that he was mad I didn't tell him I was moving here and he never said that we were broken up, it was something I just always _**assumed**_..

Alice and Rosalie both gave me reassuring hugs and told me I didn't need Jacob, that he was a player that Edward _really _did like me.

"Well, if he likes me so much, why hasn't he said anything?" I asked

"Um, girl, he pulled out your chair _twice and he kissed your hand,_ those two things right there should have clued you in!" Rosalie shouted.

"I thought he was just being polite, I mean no offense, Emmett and him are total opposites and with all the time he spent overseas, I just thought he was use to their customs and such." I said blushing.

"Damn it Bella, you are blind!" Alice shrieked.

I put my head down and blushed.

"So you really think he likes me?" I whispered.

"Yes, he showered again, before you guys got home and it took him forever to figure out what to wear!" Rosalie said.

I got a big smile on my face and we went back to the table.

We all got back in our seats and Edward looked really awkward.

Finally, he put his arm around my shoulder, still looking uncomfortable, so I scooted closer to Alice, she shot me a look and I just glanced over at him and smiled.

EPOV

Like I said, the shit was getting ready to hit the fan.

We had all relaxed a little more and were joking and talking, when Jacob Black walked up to the table.

"Bella" was all he said.

"Jake, we don't want any trouble, just go, walk away." Jasper said.

"Keep out of this Hale, it's none of your concern" Jacob replied.

Emmett stood up and said "It is mine though, Bella's my little sis and I say go! We're just out having a nice dinner, we don't need it interrupted by some jealous ex-boyfriend!"

Bella's head immediately looked down and she asked to be excused again.

I stood up and asked her if she was O.K., she nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

Alice went to follow, but when she went to walk past Jacob, he shoved her out of the way and that was that.

Emmett who was still standing there, caught Alice and told her to get Bella and get to the SUV.

Jasper and Rosalie followed her.

Emmett and I were there facing Jacob.

"What the hell is your problem Black?" I hissed.

"You don't touch my sister ever again, or you'll never play ball again!" Emmett hissed.

"I don't give two shits about your stupid pixie sister, I want Bella, she's mine!" Jacob growled.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? How is she yours?" I hissed

"We have been dating for 4 years Cullen, Oh but wait! You wouldn't know that, because you're always off globe trotting, being better than everyone else" Jacob spat at me.

"What? 4 years? Then why weren't you with her on the first day of school?" I replied sharply.

"She didn't tell me she'd moved here…" Jacob was in mid sentence when I stopped him.

"Oh, well I guess it's not that serious, if she didn't think to tell you, now is it? And how is it that you're always out with other girls all the time, if you're 'dating' Bella? Tell me Jake, how does that work?" I spat.

"Bella said it's best if we break up for the school year, we only date in the summer." Jacob revealed.

"Oh, well, it's the school year, so I guess she's single now, isn't she?" Emmett jumped in.

"No, now that she's here, it changes everything, she still my girl!" Jacob said.

"I guess that's up to Bella, Jake not you. She was under the impression that you both were broken up and she is single." I said.

"Well, don't think she's going to give it up to you Cullen, I've tried for the past 3 years and she still hasn't put out. You can have her, I've got needs and she can't meet them, I didn't even get the chance to see the top of her head!" Jacob said.

All I saw was red!!!

I now knew who's voice that was talking about Bella and why Mike had said what he'd said to Bella.

I had to turn and walk away.

"Emmett, grab the bill and lets go" I growled.

I walked out the door, followed shortly by Jacob.

"What? Are you pissed knowing that she's not going to give it up? Are you going to stop pursuing her now?" Jacob crowed.

That was it, I turned around and decked him.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

**Sleepover ~ Continued**

BPOV

Edward and Emmett came walking back to the SUV.

Edward was swearing and rubbing his hand.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled.

Jasper looked at us and climbed out of the SUV.

"What's up Edward?" Jasper said confused.

"Stay with the girls, take them into the movies and we'll follow soon, that voice we heard the other day talking about Bella and the top of her head, (calm yourself) it was Jacob. He was telling people that they hooked up and none of it is true. He's pissed because Bella didn't let him know she was moving here and he over heard what we said at baseball practice, about how I liked Bella, so now he's really pissed, I just sucker punched him, but I know he's coming back for more. Please, keep the girls safe, especially Bella, she doesn't know any of this was said." Edward finally concluded, breathless from having to whisper and talk so fast.

He was turning every shade of red. He wanted to just punch him until he was unconscious.

He walked over to me, Alice and Rosalie, "Jasper is going to take you girls to the movies, Emmett and I have some unfinished business with Jacob. Whatever you do, _please _stay with Japer. He'll keep you safe, we'll join you in a few." His eyes didn't leave mine.

"Edward, please. Don't waist any time over Jacob, he's stupid and immature, please, join us at the movie, I'll feel safer with you there." I looked at him with my chocolate eyes. How could he resist?

"_**Please**_!" I was pleading now.

Edward looked at all of us, breaking my gaze, they all had the same pleading look, they knew his temper and knew he would seriously hurt Jacob if given the chance.

"Fine, we'll all go to the movie, Emmett, you O.K. with delaying this?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, let's be with our girls and enjoy the night, screw Jacob." Emmett spat.

EPOV

After I let her calm me down, I helped her out of the SUV and took her good hand, after asking 'may I?"

She smiled at me, reassuring.

And we all walked into the movies, I of course kept scanning the parking lot, waiting for Jacob and his assholes to jump out of no where, but the never did.

Since dinner was interrupted, we bought 3 jumbo popcorns, 3 jumbo sodas (after I asked Bella if she minded sharing), random candy, Bella's favorite Twislers and Emmett bought a jumbo hot dog and nacho's.

We decided on the scary movie, because watching 'Another Teen Movie' or a 'Sappy Romance' wasn't what any of us were in the mood for.

We settled in and half way through the movie, Bella was burying her face in my chest, I wrapped my arm around her and snuggled my face in her hair. God, she smelled so damn good! I watched the rest of the movie with her on my chest and a smile on my face.

When the lights came up, Alice was asleep and Rosalie and Emmett were making out.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "Thank you" she whispered. I just smiled at her.

We all walked back to the SUV and I helped Bella in to her seat and as I climbed in, she motioned for me to sit in the middle seat, I agreed and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

It was quiet on the ride home.

I had a huge smile on my face the entire way.

When we arrived back at the house, we all went our separate ways to get undressed and relaxed.

Alice pulls out Twister, the game and asked who wants to play. Emmett and Rosalie agreed, probably thinking if it as foreplay or something. Jasper of course, since it was Alice's idea. Bella and I sat on the couch, Bella holding up her hand as an excuse. Alice whining she could still play, I said I was in and nudged her, she rolled her eyes and agreed.

We played for about 20 minutes, when Alice spun right hand green, I moved my right hand and as I did, I brushed against Bella's breasts ever so lightly and she toppled us all over. We fell in a massive pile and laughed uncontrollably.

Then Emmett mentioned ice cream.

We were all in the kitchen 5 different tubs of ice cream on the counters and all the fixins'.

It didn't last long, we got into a huge food fight and Bella grabbed a can of whipped cream and started spraying me with it. I took me shirt off and tried to use it as a shield, but it was no help.

I finally got her around the waist and asked her what she was going to do now as I got the whipped cream from her. I took it and sprayed it all over her chest and not even thinking, bent down and licked some of it off. Her breath caught and I realized what I'd done. I put her down and sat the can on the counter and apologized, then I took off upstairs, cursing my self the entire way, leaving her dumfounded in the kitchen.

I jumped in my shower and just stood under the hot water, pushing all sexual thoughts of Bella out of my head. I had to respect her, I could be that guy, I wouldn't be that guy.

I felt bad for leaving her down there, but I couldn't face her right now.

I heard everyone scrambling to their rooms and into the showers, Emmett and Rosa sounded like they were tearing down the house and I heard soft giggles from Alice's room, as I walked down stairs, wondering what Bella was doing.

I heard noise in the kitchen and come around the corner to see her cleaning the mega mess we'd all made.

I walked over to her and took the towel and cleaner out of her hand and said 'You're the guest, that's not for you to do, we'll clean it in the morning."

"You can't leave this for the morning Edward, it'll be spoiled and rotten, Esme will know something happened, I don't mind, really, besides, Jasper is staying the night now, so I'll be camped on the couch tonight and this will truly bug me." she said.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." I replied.

"No, I'm not kicking you out of your bed, I'm Alice's guest, it'll make her feel guilty if she sees me here in the morning and we know how hard it is to get Alice upset, but this will do the trick. Besides, I'm not even tired." she looked out from under her lashes at me.

EPOV

Damn, why does she have to look at me from under her lashes, it's too tempting, but she can't know that.

She doesn't know what turns me on. Everything she does turns me on, who am I kidding!

"Here, at least let me help you. Carlisle is going to freak when he sees that cast is all messed up, we might as well take it off and wrap your hand up until he gets back tomorrow night." I said.

"It is really gross inside, I think I got whipped cream in there and I know there are sprinkles in there,

(she shook it and little rainbow sprinkles went all over the counter) it might be a good idea, do you know how to get it off?" she asked skeptically.

"Um, yeah, my dad's a doctor, I watch him all the time." I replied.

"But, I don't have his little saw thing, so we'll have to soak it off." I said.

"Let's finish up in here and I'll help you get it off, o.k.?" and then after I thought of the way I phrased that, I totally blushed, almost as red as her. "Sorry, wrong phrasing" I said.

"No problem" she smiled.

About 45 minutes later, we were finished, no remains of the ice cream fight anywhere.

We smiled at each other.

I took her hand and led her upstairs. "It's o.k., we're going to take care of your hand, o.k.?" I asked her.

"Oh, O.K., I'd forgot., Sorry" she replied.

"No need to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. If Alice wouldn't have abandoned you, who would I have to talk to tonight?" I smiled at her.

We got to my room and I led her to the bathroom, gave her towel and washcloth, told her to get the cast as wet as possible while showering and I could take care of the rest.

She smiled and I closed the door and went to sit on my bed and watch T.V.

About 20 minutes later, she came out, wrapped in a towel, blushing… "My p.j's are in Alice's room." she smiled and blushed.

"Oh, crap, I forgot about that., Um, how do you feel about boxers and a t-shirt?" I asked smiling.

Her face lit up "GREAT, better than what Alice had set aside for me, she wouldn't let me bring my own, saying sweats aren't real p.j's" she kinda huffed the last part and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

When she walked out, I thought I might get a hard on instantly.

She was a fucking angel!

Screw Victoria's Secret, this girl was perfect in boxers and a plain white t, I don't think I'll ever wash them again!

"So, how do we get this off, the cast I mean" she said blushing.

I smiled and pulled her into Carlisle's office.

I sat her in his chair and took out these crazy scissors he had for such occasions and started cutting, it took a few minutes, but we got through it. She seemed to be wincing in pain.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"A little" she grimaced.

"O.K., well we can't just wrap it in a gauze, it'll move to much, hold on a second, let me get a brace" I said and walked over to the closet, I finally found one small enough, led her back to my bathroom and scrubbed the gunk off her hand, towel dried it carefully and put the brace on.

I then kissed her hand and said "there, all better."

"Thank you" she smiled and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"No, I was going to just go lay on the couch and watch T.V." she said

"No, no, I told you, you're sleeping right here" and I patted my bed, picked her up and sat her in the middle of the bed. I handed her the remote and pulled the covers over her.

"Warm enough?' I asked.

"Yes, but I can't sleep here and kick you to the couch, stay, we can _sleep together _without _sleeping together_, right?" she asked, again with her eyes down, through her lashes.

"Uh, yeah, we can" I stammered. Damn long lashes and chocolate eyes!

She patted the bed next to her and clicked on the T.V., we found a mindless comedy, that neither of us really watched. We were to busy stealing glances at each other.

BPOV

Everyone had went upstairs to do God knows what, but Edward left all of sudden, not sure what the lick was for, maybe he just got caught up in the moment, I didn't mind, on the contrary, he could lick wherever he wanted, it just took me by surprise, I blushed just thinking of it.

I started cleaning the kitchen, no way was I going to leave this until morning, Esme would have a cow!

So I grabbed the cleaner and towels and started.

I didn't even here Edward walk up behind me "Please leave that, you're the guest, we'll get it in the morning."

"No, you can't leave this setting, it'll get all gross and rotten, Esme will _kill _you guys!"

"Well, at least let me help!' Edward insisted.

It took about 45 minutes, but it looked like new.

"Oh, look at your cast, it's about gross, we need to get it off" Edward said blushing, at what I'm guessing was his choice in words.

"Um, how are we going to do that?" I said

"My dad's a doctor, I watch him all the time, except I don't have his saw thing, we'll have to soak it and cut it off." he said.

He led me to his room and gave instructions on what I needed to do.

I came out, kinda embarrassed, I was wrapped in a towel, I had no pajamas, they were in Alice's room, Damn it!!!

"Um, I don't have any p.j's., they're in Alice's room" I was blushing.

"How do you feel about boxers and a white t?" He asked.

"GREAT!" I said it a little too excitedly.

When I came out from changing, I caught a hitch in his breath, he came across the room and took me into the study, I had a fantasy of him taking me right now on the desk, ugh, stop, I can't think that in Carlisle office.

He cut the cast off and fitted a brace on my hand.

We were in his bed now, watching T.V., I was trying not to stare at him, but it was completely impossible!

He had on a pair of jogging shorts, no undies and no shirt. Please, let him take me now!!!

I smiled over at him and said I was sleepy, even though it was a complete lie, I couldn't keep looking at him without doing something bad.

I never had these feelings when I was around Jacob, I guess because we just kind of paired up, since all the others were already together, so it just seemed natural and he never wanted anything permanent, so I didn't have to worry about giving in to any of his needs, that's all he wanted and he knew it wasn't coming from me.

Stop, stop thinking of Jake, you have the most beautiful person in the world next to you…

He reached over me and turned off the light.

"Do you mind if I keep the T.V. on, I'm not really tired." he asked

"No, that's fine I usually sleep with my T.V. or music on anyway." I replied.

"Would you prefer music?" he asked quickly.

"Which ever you'd like Edward, it's your room, really it doesn't matter." I said sheepishly.

He quickly turned off his T.V. and grabbed another remote, turning on the stereo.

It was soft jazz. I looked at him surprised.

"It helps me relax." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I snuggled into bed and I kept tossing and turning, not use to sleeping without my body pillow and snuggling into it.

So I finally did the next best thing, I put my head on his chest and snuggled into him.

"Do you mind? I'm use to having a body pillow, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I asked quietly.

"No, No, this is good, I like this" I could feel his smile on my head.

He smelled so good, I couldn't help but snuggle tighter, he was delicious!

EPOV

Oh! My! She's snuggling on me, of course I don't mind, she could stay like that forever and I'd be happy.

I smelled her hair and it was driving crazy, she was driving me crazy! But, in a good way!

"Do you mind?" I asked as I placed my arm around her waist.

"No, makes me feel safe, thanks" she smiled.

I pulled her in closer and she snuggled closer.

I kissed the top of her head.

"Night Bella, sweet dreams" I said.

"Night Edward, thank you for tonight" she said.

What had I done tonight? I couldn't think of anything out of the ordinary.

Maybe she did like me???

I'd get the scoop from Alice later.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, with her wonderful smell in my nose.

This was the best sleepover ever!

I smiled and went to dream land.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

**Morning**

BPOV

I awoke to the most beautiful sight in the world.

Edward Cullens face! I can't believe that I just fell asleep with Edward.

I was blushing.

I felt him stirring as he awoke, he kissed the top of my head "morning beautiful", he smiled.

I smiled, still blushing, I couldn't look at him.

He lifted my chin and glared into my eyes fro what seemed like hours.

I smiled and broke the gaze as I slowly slid off the bed and scampered to the bathroom.

OMG! What did I just do??? Would he still be there when I came out? I hurried and brushed my teeth and splashed water on my face and walked back into the bedroom, he was sitting up in the bed, shirtless still, looking at me, AT ME, I wanted to scream, his face broke into his crooked smile and he ran his hand through his hair and patted the bed next to him. "Join me please" he gazed at me with those eyes.

How could I resist?

I went around the other side of the bed and climbed, sitting crossed legged.

He followed my lead.

"Sorry for cramping your style last night and stealing half of your bed." I stammered.

"Bella, no, never be sorry, If I hadn't wanted you in here, you wouldn't be in here. In fact, no other girls have been in here with the exception of family and Rosalie if she's with Emmett, HELL, I don't even bring girls to my house when I'm dating them, because I know they won't be good enough for my parents." he sighed at the end.

I smiled at him and he back at me, I felt like the friggin' Cheshire cat!

"I think that's the best sleepover Alice has ever had" he looked up at me and winked.

I blushed and put my head down, so he couldn't see me blush.

"Sorry to embarrass you, that's not what I was going for, really.' he apologized sincerely.

"It's o.k., I'm easily embarrassed." I said blushing again.

He smiled and cranked his pointer towards me.

I gave him a confused look and he leaned in for a kiss, it was light and sweet.

"Thank you" he said.

I was still sitting there, 10 shades of red, when Alice came pouncing into the room and on the bed and then she froze.

"What the???" Alice looked back and forth between us.

"Alice, you're not a very good host, Bella almost had to sleep on the couch because of you and Jasper's romp last night." Edward scolded, winking at me as Alice put her head down.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't even---" Alice was saying.

"Alice, really it's not that big of a deal, promise. I was going to take the couch, but Edward refused to let me and he was going to take the couch and I refused to let him, so we compromised and slept in his bed, butnothinghapped!" I rushed out the last part.

Alice giggled.

"Get dressed Bella, were going to Seattle today, shopping " Alice replied.

"Well, that's the thing, all my clothes are in your room Alice, I had to wear Edwards p.j.'s to bed even." I said, blushing again.

"Oh, but, those aren't p.j's Bella they're boxers and a tee, so not tempting." she said

As she was walking out of the room, Edward said "says who?"

"Say's who what?" Alice asked.

"That boxers and a tee aren't tempting?" Edward replied.

" I do and so does Jasper" Alice said in a huff.

"Well, I was more tempted seeing Bella in my boxers and tee, then in the blue frilly thing you had her in!"

With that, he got up swiftly and excused himself.

I was crimson, I knew it.

I asked Alice go pull out jeans and a top for me to go shopping in and headed into the shower.

Edward and Alice shared an adjoining bathroom, so all my toiletries were in there, but I didn't have any shampoo and I guess Alice kept her good stuff stashed, so I looked at his. It was simply baby shampoo, damn it that was sexy! So I proceeded with washing my hair and as I got out, I realized that Alice had brought my clothes in. Maybe she laid them on the bed while I was showering.

I walked into his room, not thinking and there he was, eating a bowl of cereal and watching sports highlights.

He held up my clothes, which my bra and panties were on top and said "looking for these?"

I about died.

"Um, yeah, thanks" I blushed again.

"I like the matching set, I'm sure that shade of blue looks heavenly against your skin." he said as he touched my bra and panties softly.

'Not to self: KILL ALICE'!!!

I just smiled and walked towards the bed to get my things.

He sat his cereal down and as I approached the bed, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

I was standing there, quite nervous I might say.

He put my chin in his hands and pulled me into the most wonderful kiss I'd ever received.

It was soft, innocent and caring.

"Good Morning Beautiful" he said again.

I grabbed my things and ran into the bathroom, not realizing as I turned around, that Japer and Alice were in there. "Sorry, OMG, sorry!!!" I squealed and ran out.

I heard them giggling as I ran out.

"Back so soon?" He was gazing at me.

"Um, yeah, they're preoccupied in the shower, I need somewhere to get dressed." I stammered.

He waved his arm in front of him, "here's a whole room, waiting to be graced by your beauty." he smiled at me.

"Um, O.K, can you please turn around." I whispered.

"I'm not looking I promise. And bedsides it's just the human body, it is beautiful and to be admired." he smiled again.

"Well, I'm not use to having my body glorified, so do you mind?" I said a little to sharply.

He in turn, grabbed his cereal bowl and walked downstairs.

EPOV

Wow, the most beautiful thing I've ever woke up to., this is nice. I could really like Bella Swan.

I thought to myself.

I kissed her head gently and she snuggles closer and began to stir.

I acted like I was asleep when she looked at me.

I felt her blushing, I acted like I was waking up, I kissed her head and said 'good morning beautiful."

OMG! What had I just said? She's going to think I'm a crazy person.

She slid off the bed and ran to the bathroom, I'm guessing to brush her teeth.

Girls are crazy like that.

She started to apologize for cramping my style last night.

I had to stop her, because I really enjoyed it.

I told her about being the only girl to ever be in my room, much less my bed! I'd never bring some of those skanks to my house, they're not good enough for my family, but Bella, they already love her.

Alice came bounding in and telling Bella something, until she stopped and saw that we had 'slept' together…

"Sorry to interrupt" Alice said slyly.

I had to beat down Alice a few, because she was already expecting the worse from Bella and I, did she think I'd put her friend at risk of my hormones?

Yeah, being my sister, she knew how to get her way.

I watched as Bella came out of the shower, holding her towel around her, she wanted her clothes, that Alice so graciously aware of telling me.

Setting her bra and panties on top. Lace, nice.

"Looking for these?" I asked, holding up her clothes.

Did they think I was only after one thing?

Well, in the past, maybe, but not with Isabella Swan.

She was different. I didn't know how yet, but she was different.

I'd have to be gentle with her, she was fragile.

I didn't want to conquer her, I wanted her to conquer me.

She ran back out of the bathroom blushing.

"Back so soon?" I asked

"Yeah it is occupied." She blushed.

Saying she needed a place to get dressed, I waived my hand saying she had an entire room to grace with her glory. But, she wanted me to leave, she was shy. I liked that, more of a challenge.

She told me she wasn't use to her body being glorified.

So with that, I grabbed my cereal bowl and went down stairs.

About 20 minutes later, she came down, looking fucking tempting in those tight jeans and a hooded sweater, no shoes yet. Hair and makeup done, just a little not too much, she was glorious!

I was staring.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Oh, no, just thinking about something", I turned and went upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:__** This might sound like a boring chapter, but I promise to make it fun and exciting…**_

_**I want and need your reviews. Anything you'd like to see, need to see???**_

_**I'm being inspired by Paramore tonight…**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing… This is all thanks to Stephanie! W/O her my brain wouldn't have started working again! Cheers to Stephanie!!_

_**Another rewrite…**_

_**So sorry!!!**_

_**~Chapter 8~**_

_**Shopping**_

_BPOV_

_The guys begged to go shopping with us, I truly think they just wanted to go on the prowl at the mall and see how many numbers they could get._

_Alice agreed and they in return promised to meet us for lunch at California Pizza Kitchen and buy…_

_WOW!!! Emmett parting with money, shocking… Edward & Jasper not so much, Alice had said they were very generous._

"_I want to go to Gap" I said to Alice._

_She groaned at me._

"_Can't we go somewhere where they don't sell only denim and khaki?" she whined._

"_I'll go to Gap with you." Edward replied._

_We all looked at him and he nervously ran his hand through his hair._

"_What? I need some new khakis." he replied softly._

"_Would you really Edward?" I about jumped out of my skin._

_I sounded like a 10 year old asking for a fucking puppy, what the hell!!!_

_Alice shot me a look and said "FINE! But, after lunch you're mine and I get to buy you what I want!" she huffed and grabbed Rosalie's arm. Rosalie looked at me, well glared at me, knowing the next hour or so would be torment for her, but then gave a thumbs up for Edward & me._

"_Shall we?" he held out his hand to me._

_I smiled. "We shall." I giggled._

"_Pussy" Emmett yelled._

_Edward flicked him off._

_We were in Gap and Edward kept handing me stuff to try on._

"_Whoa!" I said._

_The poor sales girl had enjoyed helping him at first, now she seemed annoyed, especially once she realized he was with someone._

"_What?" he looked at me with his burning green eyes, confused._

"_I'll be here all day trying stuff on and besides, I have enough money on me to get one outfit, that's it." I said, embarrassed._

"_So? I've got money, don't worry about it. Whatever you want, is your wish." he smiled_

_Damn Smile!!!_

"_Besides, some of those are for me to try on too." he smiled._

"_I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" he smiled his glorious crooked smile and raised an eyebrow._

_Damn IT!!!_

"_Fine, lets get our dressing rooms and start. If we're late for lunch, Alice will kill us!" I said._

_He told me I was first._

_So I went in and he handed me outfit after outfit._

_I walked out in the jeans skirt and a button down top that he'd handed me, and he groaned!!!_

"_Wow! That's a winner" he said._

"_But, it's a guys shirt, why?" I asked _

"_Now I can picture you wearing my shirt like that, it's fucking hot as hell!" he crowed._

_The sales girl rolled her eyes._

"_Keep the skirt, I've got several shirts at home like that, I want to give one to you." he was smiling._

_I handed the skirt and shirt back to him, trying on the next outfit._

"_No, not so much, looks to boyish, not in a sexy way, next" he said._

"_But, it's so comfy, perfect for watching you play baseball", I winked._

"_Nope", he said popping his 'p'._

"_What? Why?" "Oh, you don't want to be embarrassed by me at school, this is a strictly on the down low fling, right?" I said sadly and put my head down and turned to the dressing room._

_I felt arms around my waist._

_He was whispering in my hair" No, that's not what this is, actually it's not anything yet, because you won't let it be, but if you were to come and watch me at a game, you'd better have on that skirt or some skinny jeans and my practice jersey." "Everyone will know you're mine!" he kissed the back of my neck and walked back to his seat._

_I closed the door, sat down and breathed, I must have been holding my breath the entire time, I sat there and smiled._

"_Swan? You alive? I've got the next outfit ready" he called._

_I didn't say anything, I just handed the clothes over to him._

_I walked out next in a pair of khaki Capri's and a white button sleeveless top, with a blue sweater over it._

"_Yes, that's perfect for our Sunday picnic" he crowed._

"_What?" I asked in confusion, yet again._

"_Oh, um, we're going on a picnic tomorrow, you'll wear that. It is stunning!" he smiled that gorgeous smile._

"_O.K., you're done, I think I'll let Alice handle the rest, her tastes will put me over the top for sure, she talks about making you into her Barbie all the time and I can't wait to see what she comes up with." he winked and disappeared in the dressing room._

_He stepped out a few seconds later, looking like a fucking Gap model, the sales girl caught her breath, as did I, he had on khaki's, a white button down and a blue sleeveless sweater on. The epitome of perfection, there should have been a harp or something playing._

"_What do you think?" For our picnic tomorrow?" He asked raising his eyebrows._

"_I like it, classic, simple, sexy" I giggled._

"_I'll take it then, it makes you blush." he smiled._

_He tried on several pairs of pants and shirts and decided on a pair of classic jeans with a simple grey tee._

_He was a God…_

_He grabbed our spoils and took them to the register, I handed him my money and he frowned at me and said, "Please, let me, I haven't done this in so long, I had fun. You'd insult me if you didn't let me."_

_I smiled and blushed, stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear. 'Thanks", before kissing his cheek, he groaned, a pleasurable groan, the cashier blushed._

"_Call Alice, let her know we're on our way" he said handing me his phone._

"_Well, hurry we just walked in, we'll order drinks and appetizers, hurry though." damn she was impatient._

_We left Gap and he held the bag and grabbed my hand and it._

_Looking around, he pushed me inside one of the security hall and pushed me against the wall, my heart beating, he dropped the bag, held my one hand behind his back and cupped my face with the other and gave me the deepest, most passionate kiss I'd ever had. Most of the ones I'd had were like sloppy dogs, not Edward. I was sensual and soft, making my panties wet, I felt strange sensations in my stomach._

_He pushed his body against mine and groaned._

_He smiled, picked up the bag and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked through the mall._

_EPOV_

_Damn she could rock that denim mini!_

_And that shirt. I had several like it, I'd just give her one of mine, possibly one with the my monogram on it._

_I had several, Esme wouldn't care. She loved Bella._

_Ewww, not to self, not allowed to wear baggy jeans or baggy anything, I liked her curves._

_Yes!!! That's the perfect outfit, it's scream picnic, that's it, our first date will be romantic, in the meadow._

_I grabbed up our spoils and paid, she tried to give me money, I gave her a sad face and she blushed._

_She was going to be mine, one way or another. I couldn't bear watching anyone else touch her, so I would ask her._

_We left Gap, Alice and the gang waiting at the restaurant._

_On the way there, her smell was driving me crazy, I decided it was now or never._

_I swept her in to a security hallway and pushed her against the wall, kissing her, gently, deeply, passionately._

_She looked confused._

_We walked into the restaurant and all of our friends eyes turned to us, Bella tried to wiggle out of my grasp and blushed. I just held her tighter._

"_It's about time" Alice squealed._

"_Chill Alice", the appetizers haven't even arrived Rosalie said._

"_Um, I've got to go to the bathroom" Bella said._

_I got up so she could go and Rosalie and Alice followed._

"_Why the hell do they all have to go together?" Jasper asked._

"_It's some girly thing." Emmett said._

"_So, speaking of girls, you know they're in there getting the scoop on why your arm was around her, like she was yours or something." Jasper said._

_They were throwing napkins at me when the girls return, all giggly and smiles._

_Just to see Bella blush, I leaned in her ear and whispered "Spend the night with 'Alice', you won't be disappointed"_

_Right on time, she blushed 5 shades of red._

_I kissed her under her ear softly and again, red._

_I loved this, I could do it all day long._

_Finally our food came and we were having a good time, sharing food and talking, a big party in a few weeks, it was for the 'official' kickoff of baseball season party, always a big hit, it was at Newton's, but there was always plenty of alcohol, so we always went._

'_Well, Well, if it isn't the Cullen clan", "Hi, Lauren & Jessica" I said coldly._

_I could feel Bella looking down, self conscious. Her hair falling into her face, hiding her._

_Lauren was hot, but not like Rosalie, but they wanted all attention on them, nothing and no one else._

_Well, Rosalie was better, now that she dated Emmett, she was actually a little shy, maybe because Emmett was so loud, everyone looked anyway._

_But Lauren, she was poison, she would suck you dry of everything and spit you out._

_I should know, I dated her._

_She tried to tell everyone that we'd had sex, knowing full well that we didn't, just a few blow jobs & me going down on her, never intercourse._

_She was still bitter, because she liked our powerful name and that's all she cared about, being arm candy to someone rich and famous, which I had no dreams of becoming. I wanted to be a music teacher, which she laughed at._

_Keep your shit together Cullen, I told myself, Bella's here, tell her the truth tomorrow, she'll have questions. I kept telling myself._

"_Did you need something Lauren or are you going to spread your disease further?" Alice spat._

_GO ALICE, I thought in my head._

"_Ask your brother what I like to spread." Lauren cooed._

_I almost choked._

_I felt Bella tense up and I could here sniffling._

"_What your treat of the week can't handle the truth about you Edward?" Jessica said._

"_Get the fuck out of here you stupid whores!" I spat. _

_I was squeezing Bella's leg and she pushed my hand away._

_Jessica and Lauren finally walked out and Bella snapped._

_She motioned for me to move and I did, not wanting to push or upset her more._

_Alice and Rosalie nudged Emmett to move and they followed Bella._

_BPOV_

_We were having a great time eating lunch and goofing around, I even told Rosalie and Alice about Edward asking me out. I saw a little nervousness flash across their faces when I said he kissed me but brushed it away._

_Then the most beautiful girl I'd seen next to Rosalie, walked up and started chatting with Edward._

_I was so uncomfortable._

_I wanted to jump up and leave. _

_Then when I was called 'flavor' of the week, that pushed me!_

_When they left, I ran outside the mall and slid down against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest and sobbing into my knees._

_This is why I don't get wrapped up in boys, I thought to myself._

_Rosalie and Bella walked out soon after me and said "Bella, give him a chance, he had a bad experience with her and I know he'll explain everything, he will! Just give him a chance!" the said._

"_How did I think I was good enough for him?" I asked._

"_What?" Rosalie asked._

"_How did…." I started again._

"_Bella, don't even say that. You are beautiful and smart and have a great head on your shoulders!" Rosalie snapped._

"_He wants to be with you_ Bella!" Alice sang.

"And, the parents already love you, that's why they allow you over, you know." Alice stated.

"Bella" the smooth sexy heart melting voice said.

Rosalie and Alice went back inside.

"What?" I mumbled into my jeans.

"Look at me!" he forced my chin up, albeit gently.

I looked at him, he was empty, hurt.

He sat there and held me and told me the whole story , kissing my head every few minutes.

I finally looked up at him.

"Sorry" I said.

"What? Sorry?" "NO" "you have no need to be sorry, you have every right to be upset and panicked,

Worried, but never, ever, sorry" Edward said.

"I, I just… I don't know how to do this, I've never dated anyone before." Bella smiled weakly.

'What? You've never had a serious boyfriend before?" Edward asked.

:No, " I stated simply.

"Oh, well that would explain a lot." Edward grumbled..

"What?" I asked.

He just leaned down and kissed the nuzzled my hair.

We sat like that forever, until…

SMACK! Right in the face.

"Come on Cullen, lets go." Emmett boomed.

Edward reached for my hand and pulled me up.

4 times, on the way back to his car, he leaned down, kissing his head.

They weren't suppose to see him being wonderful and loving.

I was smiling again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_It wasn't just about shopping…_

_Review, review see you soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9~**

**Picnic**

EPOV

Bella was so sweet and innocent.

She'd never had a boyfriend?

What was Jacob?

I thought they were a couple during the summer months.

Maybe she thought of it a little differently.

I had the basket packed and I was ready to roll, the phone rings, the home phone, no one ever called that, unless there was a problem. 'SHIT'!

"Edward, hey, listen, I need you help" jasper was panicking.

"Shit Hale, you have the worst timing, what's up?" I asked kinda pissy.

"My car man, it's broken, I don't know what happened?" he was stressing.

"So call your sister, she's all might and knowing in the car business." I looked at the clock.

"No, she's not answering, come on!" Jasper was freaking out now.

"Damn it Hale, I have a date with Bella, just call Alice to pick you up, I don't know why you don't like her Porsche better than your POS!" I yelled.

I felt bad, jasper loved his POS car.

His parents wanted to buy him a new one, but refused, loving that junkie thing.

"Fine. Give me 10 minutes, I've gotta call Bella, she's gonna be pissed at you and then Alice will be mad at you, because you upset Bella and you're not going to get laid for _MONTHS!" I made sure to stress the last word._

"Shit, never mind, I'll call Alice, maybe she knows where Rose is." he slammed down the phone.

I smiled as he got the point.

Whenever one of us got upset with our girls, they talked to each other about it, (of course) and the other two wouldn't get any for at least a week. It was down right cruel, so, not to mention we had the most incredible, sexy, smart & spoiled girlfriends in the WORLD!!!

I called Bella on my way, apologizing for being late and as to why I was late, so I didn't have to worry, my girlfriend wouldn't hold out on me, I'd still get mine.

Then a realization shot through me… Bella and I hadn't had sex… So, I wouldn't be getting any, DAMN IT!! I had been so horny lately, that it wasn't funny. Bella could just look at me a grin and I have a hard on.

Shit!!! Damn!!!

I had to get those thoughts out of my head, Bella wasn't just another girl, another lay. She was innocent and pure, we had to go slow, but not too slow.

I pulled up to her house and sprinted to the door.

She was waiting.

"Bye Charlie, see ya later" she yelled behind her.

We got in the car and started driving.

"So, what did you pack for lunch?" she asked, trying to peak in the basket.

I slapped her hand.

"No peaking" I said.

She crossed her arms and huffed.

BPOV

I was so happy when we quit driving,

Where in the hell were we???

I look at Edward and he's grinning and enjoying this.

"Where are we?" I asked confused.

"We're at my special place, I wanted us to have a special day." Edward smiled.

We walked forever and finally reaching our spot, Edward pulls me trough the trees and I see this beautiful meadow.

He sat the basket down and laid out a blanket.

He patted the spot next to him.

I went and sat.

We talked for a while about different things and sipped our wine (he'd snuck it out of his parents collection) he leaned forward and kissed me.

It was the most beautiful and soft kiss that I'd ever received.

"Bella?, you said yesterday that you'd never had a boyfriend before, right?" I asked, slowly taking my lips away.

She shifted her eyes downward.

"Well, I mean I had Jacob over the past 4 summers, but we never did anything but kiss and that was barely it, nothing sensual or sexual. And we always broke up when summer was over, we didn't want to be 5th wheels. It was kinda natural. Rose had Emmett and Alice had Jasper, it did take some convincing on my part though. I didn't want to go through with it. I wasn't attracted to Jake, he was loud and noisy and such a pig, I hated him at first, like Emmett, except, Emmett was caring, anytime I got hurt, which was a lot with me. Emmett always carried me and held me, everyone else could be spouting off, and Emmett would stay with me." I just kept talking.

He leaned in to kiss me again, only I leaned into this one as well.

I put my hands in his hair and knotted them up.

He stopped and pushed me away.

"Wow, look at the time, it's really late." Edward said.

He packed everything away and we ran back to his car.

We got inside and sat there in silence.

The ride home was so much longer, it was really quiet.

"So, what about you? How many girls have you dated?"

" I don't date!" He said hurriedly.

"Oh, O.k." I was stunned….

" I mean, I never have dated _before, _they were always just friends with benefits." Shit, Edward, shut your mouth!!!

"Well, that clears it up, you're a serial fucker" I snapped.

We were in front of my house now.

"Thank you and goodbye Edward." I slammed the door.

He was at my side before I could blink.

"What the hell did you just say?" he grabbed my arm.

"You heard what I said, I don't need to repeat myself. You'll fuck everything and anything, but you can't commit to one person, that's fine, thanks for letting me know before I got sucked to far in!" I was screaming at him.

"What? What did I do? I don't understand Bella, talk to me." Edward said.

"Goodbye Edward." I snapped and walked inside.

Thank god my dad was asleep, I went straight to my room and cried myself to sleep, only to awaken to my cell phone blowing up.

I looked at my clock, it was 2:30 in the morning, not even looking at the caller id, I snapped open the phone

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Bella?" The voice asked.

"Who the hell else, you called my cell, what do you want? Who is this?" I snapped again.

"It's me Jake, I missed you. I needed to talk to you. I know you've missed me too…"he stated.

"What? Are you fucking delusional, Jake?" I screamed.

"No, I'm not! I missed you and I'm trying to apologize and you're being a BITCH!!! Listen, I know I was mean this week and acted like I didn't care, but it was an act. I'm new to the school too and I had to make friends and you know how guys talk stupid shit, I'm sorry, really!" Jake pleaded.

"Fine, whatever, I'm tired" I hung up my phone and threw it across the room.

I fell back asleep and the next thing I knew, Charlie was banging on my door.

"Bells, you've got company, come on down." he yelled.

Damn it, I was going to kill Alice, she was the only one who'd be up at, I looked at my clock. 5 in the morning. Wait, Charlie is home, it's Sunday, then what??? I was 5 in the afternoon. Shit, how long was I out???

_____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **O.k. short chapter, but I had to update a little, I'm writing 2 stories and reading several others and having SEXY Edward looking a me.

Please review, advice? Guess?

Let me know!!!

**BTW: Stephanie owns them!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

**Choices **

BPOV

I bounded down the stairs, in my boy shorts and cami, ready to give Alice the beat down.

I suddenly realized, it wasn't 5 in the morning, it was evening…

As I rounded the corner into the kitchen, I stopped, Jacob was sitting there, grinning largely.

"What the fuck are you doing here , Black?" I yelled.

"Language Bella!" Charlie reprimanded from the living room.

" I called you last night and you seemed o.k. , like it was o.k. if we worked this out." Jacob said.

"Well, I must have been half asleep, because I know for a fact that I wouldn't want to be friends with someone anymore who told the ENTIRE school I gave HIM HEAD!" I screamed the last part.

Charlie came running into the kitchen "What the hell did I just hear?"

He continued "Jacob Black, did you tell people that about Bella? Your best friend, your girlfriend?" my dad demanded.

"Well, I kinda did, yes., But I was trying to make the guys jealous, buy telling them I'd been with her, so maybe they would stop wanting to do things to her, they were kinda pissing me off, all I'd heard all day was of this hot new piece of ass, named Bella. I freaked out, I didn't know she's moved her and my mind wasn't thinking with my mouth." Jacob sputtered.

"Great, my night in FUCKING shiny armour." I spat.

"Bella…" my dad said retreating back to the living room.

"Leave Jacob, please!" I asked calmly

"Not until we talk about this Bella!" He said with his fists balled up,

"What the hell do you want to talk about Jake? I mean , you told the entire school that I fucking gave you head!!! You want me to forgive you??? Oh, you were trying to protect my virtue?? RIGHT???" I spat.

"Bella, really I was just trying to make…" Jake was saying, when there was another knock at the door.

"Charlie? Do you mind?' I yelled.

"Continue Ja…" I stopped and looked up.

Fuck! Shit! Damn it!!!

"Sorry, I guess I came at a bad time, but I was worried Bella, I'd been calling you for almost two hours and no answer. I … never mind, bye!" Edward turned and left.

SHIT!!!!!!!

What the hell was he thinking???

I took off out the front door, yelling at Edward, Charlie yelling at me to put some clothes on. And Jake walking past me.

"Well talk later." Jacob growled at me….

EPOV

What the hell just happened???

She called me _serial fucker ._

WOW!!! That was harsh.

I wanted to let her know that I'd changed, that I didn't want it like that!

I wanted a serious girlfriend.

I was tired of seeing happy people, my friends all had their significant others, to go to their room and fuck each other. That's not what I wanted to do, well, kinda did… But, I wanted to be able to have a girlfriend to introduce to people as such, that we could talk to each other. I wanted Bella!

"Wait, please don't go!" there was a hand on my arm. It was Bella.

"Make up your fucking mind Swan. What do you want?" I screamed at her.

"I don't know what I want, but I'd like to be able to at least talk to you, should have choose me" She said.

"That's the problem Swan, when you're around, I can't focus!" With that I picked up my cell and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Boring Chapter, sorry…

Next will be better!!!

Review! Read!!!

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Myers owns all….


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Messed Up

**BPOV**

**I dreaded going to school today.**

**It was going to be a long and sucky day and just to prove me right, Alice was knocking on my door at 5:30a.m as usual and I hadn't slept hardly any this weekend.**

"**Damn, Swan, you look like shit…"Alice snapped.**

"**This is going to take some magic, get showered and hurry" she continued.**

**I padded into the shower and put it on scalding hot to release the tension in my shoulders.**

**I stayed under for a few minutes, before Alice was knocking on the door, telling me to hurry!**

**I was finally finished and she knew I wasn't in the mood to be Barbie today, so she found a pair of skinny jeans and a tight, dark blue tunic sweater, blue ballerina slippers, she French braided my hair and added a little bit of makeup.**

**We grabbed pop tarts in our way out and stopped for Starbucks!!**

**With Alice's driving we were never late!**

**We arrived at school, minutes before the silver Volvo…**

**We were walking onto the sidewalk when I heard my name "Bella, Bella can we talk?" It was Jake.**

"**What Jake? I have nothing left to say to you. All these people are staring at me, because of you!" I spat.**

"**Bella it was stupid and I'm sorry, but they were really pissing me off…" he was still talking.**

"**Whatever Jacob (he knew I meant it then), we're finished, no more, nothing. You threw my friendship out the window with the fucking lie you told. Stay away from me!" I yelled and walked away.**

**I walked straight to first period English which, thankfully I had with Alice and she was already there, she shot me a confused look and I said "later" and held up my hand.**

**Class started and I actually enjoyed it today, we were reading Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorites.**

**Most of the morning went off pretty boring. I was waiting for lunch…**

**Finally, it was lunch.**

**I walked into the cafeteria, shortly before Alice and felt her hands on my shoulder, whispering in my ear "Edward has been asking if you're o.k. all morning." **

"**What? He didn't say anything. Don't get my hopes up Alice, you know I like your brother, but he can't get over the fact that Jacob was at my house last night and he didn't even want to hear me out. So don't tease me!" I snapped and grabbed a lunch tray.**

**I got my food and looked over at our usual table, there was an empty seat, well 2, but I new Alice would be taking the one next to Jasper and would be pissed if I did. So I took a deep breath and sat down next to Edward, across from Emmett.**

"**Bella, what's up sweetheart" Emmett asked.**

"**Nothing" I said unemotionally.**

"**Well you look pretty pissed, so something…" he continued.**

"**Nothing Emmett, nothing at all, now leave me the fuck alone!" I grabbed my tray threw the entire thing in the fucking trash can, except my drink and stormed out of the lunch room. Thankfully it wasn't raining and I grabbed a spot under the big tree and sat, steaming, Emmett and his big mouth!!!**

**I heard the bell ring and went to Biology, knowing I'd have to see Edward. I growled.**

**I looked down and SHIT!!! I forgot my bag in the cafeteria. I went to turn around and he was standing there with a shitty smile on his face and holding up my bag 'forget something?' .**

"**Thanks" I reached out to grab my bag and he grabbed it back.**

"**That's not very polite Bella Swan", he snapped.**

"**Fine, carry it to class, less work for me" I retorted.**

**I turned and walked towards Biology.**

"**Wait!" Edward yelled.**

**I kept walking and he grabbed my arm, spinning me around towards him.**

**EPOV**

**I grabbed her arm and spun her around towards me.**

"**Damn It Bella, I'm trying to be nice here and listen to what you have to say, but you just keep walking away." I sighed.**

"**Well, every time I tried to talk to you , you ignored me or gave me the cold shoulder. What was I suppose to do?" Bella sighed.**

**She was so damn sexy when she was pouting, I wanted her even more so… But, I know she wouldn't act upon anything for a while now.**

**We both headed for Biology class and sighed when we got to our respected seats.**

**Thank God, a lab.**

**I'd be able to talk to her a little while.**

"**Listen, I'm sorry I stormed away" I whispered.**

"**I just, I was jealous when I saw Jacob sitting there and you in your tempting jammies. It made me crazy. I went home and was so pissed and jealous, I started throwing and punching my walls, see (I showed her my hand and all the cuts on it.) Alice was freaking out and tried to calm me, but it wasn't working. Finally my dad got home and we had a long talk. He told me I really couldn't be jealous or actually have any right to be jealous, since you weren't truly mine, **_**yet**_**. (I stressed the 'yet' part)." I looked up at her under my lashes and smiled.**

**She was blushing.**

"**So what are you saying Edward Cullen?" Bella asked**

"**Well, I think I'm asking if you'll be my girlfriend, I'd love to give it a try, if you're sure you're done with Black." I replied.**

"**I'll give you my answer after class, now lets finish this lab." she was blushing again.**

**Class seemed to drag by, I watched her the entire hour, she was driving me crazy, even if it wasn't on purpose. Finally the bell rang.**

**We packed our stuff and made our way out into the hall.**

"**So???" I asked hesitantly.**

"**Walk me to gym?" she asked.**

"**Yes, anything for you Bella love" I smiled.**

**We got to gym, she turned and pushed me against the lockers and gave me the most amazing kiss, everyone was watching!**

**She pulled away and smiled.**

"**Is that a yes?" I asked.**

**She shrugged her shoulders and walked into gym.**

**Damn, now I was horny and confused.**

**I decided to skip Spanish, I had things to take care of.**

**I sat in my car and listened to music, waiting to hear the last bell.**

**Finally.**

**I raced to gym, waiting fro Bella to come out.**

**She walked out, wincing, she had a big welt on her forehead that she was rubbing.**

**I walked up and grabbed her around the waist, she let out a shriek, until she realized it was me, she turned around and gave me another wonderful kiss. This one was harder and deeper, I was groaning in the middle of the school, when we cam up for air, I realized that she was wrapped around my body and I had my hands on her ass.**

**Emmett came walking by and said " take it to a hotel Cullen".**

**I just smiled, flipped Bella to my back and carried her to our cars.**

**We sat in the back of her truck, while we waited for everyone else.**

**Alice came skipping up "I knew this would happen" she said smiling.**

**Bella was blushing again.**

**I hated to say goodbye, but I knew she had to get home and my siblings we quite impatient.**

**We kissed again and I told her I would pick her up in the morning.**

"**I'll call you later, love" I said and gave her a quick kiss.**

**Emmett pulled me away from her and shoved me in the car.**

**Man, I hated being away from her, I felt empty all of a sudden.**


	12. Chapter 12

This is a slight rewrite from the previous Chapter 12...

Please reread, I had someone bring something to my attention…

Also, reread the few following chapters, as I'm rewriting those as well…

Thanks for reading, sorry for the mess up!!!

Chapter 12

Winning Bella

EPOV

Bella still hadn't given me an answer, so I wasn't sure if we were a couple or not.

Why couldn't Alice read my mind just this once and invite Bella over for the weekend.

Mom and Dad were going to a medical conference and would be leaving Friday morning and wouldn't be back until Sunday evening.

Emmett and Rosalie were going to Olympia for the weekend, some old fashioned car show and auction so I was stuck home with Alice and Jasper and I'd get to hear them all fucking weekend! YEAH!

UUGGGHHH!!!

Just then Alice came skipping into my room.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing Alice, what do you want?" I grumbled.

"Well, if you're having an attitude, then forget it! I won't tell you our plans for the weekend!" she stormed and walked out.

"ALICE!" I called for her.

She came dancing back to the door. "Yes, Ed?" she purred, knowing I HATED being called ED!!! I wasn't a fucking horse!!!

"What are we doing this weekend my most favorite of sisters?" I asked and batted my eyes.

She ran into my room and started freaking out.

"Well, Friday night we've got reservations for 4 at The Melting Pot and the afterwards, we're going to some big party for Jasper's band, they've got offered a record deal!" she was squealing.

"What? When? Jazz never told me!" I was upset.

"He wasn't allowed to say, it was to be announced tomorrow night. I only knew, because I was there when the record guy talked to him." Alice was bouncing.

"So? Dinner reservations? For whom?" I asked.

"Oh, All of us Jasper, you, me and of course Bella, if you want her that is…" she said.

"Alice Cullen! You know how much I want Bella. Why do you play with my emotions like that?

Damn it!" I growled.

"Alice/Edward, behave!" Carlisle shouted.

"Yes father" we said in unison.

We finished dinner and we all headed into the living room, where Alice looked like she would jump out of her skin.

She told us the good news and Jasper was so happy, he looked like he was going to bounce more then Alice.

We all settled down for a movie and the night couldn't have been more perfect.

I was looking forward to Friday night now.

Alice and Bella got to the house around 5. Jasper and I were out playing baseball and arrived at home around 5:30.

We ran upstairs to the girls, but Alice's door was locked.

"Alice, open up sweetie, I need some love, darlin'!' Jasper shouted.

"Go away, you'll see us in an hour, go get showered, your clothes are laid out, hurry!" Alice yelled.

Alice and Bella were in her room giggling like 10 year olds.

Jasper and I went to my room, I got him a towel and washcloth and he took his clothes into the guest room and showered and I stayed in mine.

35 minutes later, the boys were done.

The girls, not so much.

We called for them and they said 10 more minutes.

APOV

"Damn, they're so impatient aren't they?" I said.

"Yes, don't they know we have to look absolutely, positively wonderful for tonight!" Bella giggled.

Well, we were giggling, because we'd just drank an entire bottle of French Champagne.

"O.K., you look fantastic Bella! Edward will want you so badly by the end of tonight, if not, I promise I will jeans and Jasper's band tees for a week, if Edward doesn't make a move." Alice held up the boy scout fingers.

I giggled.

She had me in this beautiful blue cocktail dress with all the matching lingerie as well and silver shoes and jewelry. The dress was a simple straight cut, with a long split up the right thigh, almost to my ass. It had a slight dip in the back and had thin straps. She left my hair down, in long curls, falling almost to my waist.

Alice wore a short silver bubble dress with these killer stilettos', that made her about 5'5, she was stunning.

We went down stairs, Alice floating, me, one step at a time, so I would not fall.

We got to the bottom of the stairs and the guys turned around, looking hot as fuck! I wanted to jump Edward then! Damn it Alice!!!

Jasper had on a pair of black dress pants with a touch of silver down the sides, like they went with a tuxedo or something, a white shirt and a black and silver tie and of course his black Chucks, why wouldn't he.

Alice squealed when she saw him.

Edward had on black dress pants, black shirt and a blue tie to match my dress and black Dr. Marten's.

Both with their crazy hair, we'd better go soon or we'd have a foursome here soon!!!

Edward walked up to me "Shall we?" and bent his elbow towards me and Jasper followed suit.

We walked out the front door, which was unusual, as the cars were in the garage and Alice looked at me, we looked to the yard and there was a stretch hummer. We both grinned and squealed like 10 year olds again.

The guys laughing and shaking their heads behind us.

"This is courtesy of the recording studio, they wanted us to arrive in style tonight and I told them we were going to dinner first and they said we had it for as long as needed and we had hotel suite for us, if needed that night." Jasper replied.

Alice and I were helping ourselves to the bottle of champagne while the boys talked.

"Whoa, you 2 need to slow down, you'll be drunk before dinner." Edward said.

Alice blew a raspberry towards him and raised her glass.

We finished that bottle as well, before arriving at the restaurant.

The boys had to 'guide' us in.

They were so sweet and Bella was loosening up, which is what I wanted.

"Jasper be a doll and order for me dear, I'm not picky." I said.

"Bella, should I order for you?" Edward asked.

"Phhhpppttt!" was all Bella said.

"I think you need some coffee." Edward said and motioned for the waiter to bring 2 coffees.

Bella and I drank the coffee and ate our food, and that helped with some of the alcohol.

We finished dinner and went the hotel where the party was at. It was already in party mode.

Bella and I went to the dance floor, while Jasper and Edward went to get us drinks and stake our claim in the VIP section.

About 30 minutes later, we ran to find the guys. We finally spotted them in the VIP section with girls flanking all around them,

Bella looked at me and smiled "Let's go have some fun" as a girl was sitting on Edwards lap and Jasper was surrounded by a ton of women.

Bella walked up to Edward and looked at the girl with her arms folded across her chest, the girl stared her down, BIG mistake. Bella shoved the girl off Edwards lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Why was that skank on your lap, lover?" and laid a huge kiss on Edward, which completely stunned him, his arms were still stiff at his side, from when Bella pushed the skank off his lap.

After that, she grabbed my hand and pulled us back to the dance floor, giggling the entire way.

"So, what did he do? Did he give into you? Did he kiss back?" I was asking her.

"No! Nothing! I told you he isn't interested in me Alice." Bella growled.

"What? No way! I know he is, maybe he was just surprised." I said.

We got to the dance floor and started dancing, soon these two very large guys were all over Bella and I.

Bella was being very naughty, making sure she was facing the VIP section, she even made eye contact with Edward a couple of times.

Soon, the big guy dancing with Bella started putting his hands all over her, I knew this was going to make my brother explode, then she would know how he felt.

About 5 seconds after the mystery guys hands had made a trip over Bella's curves, Edward and Jasper were on the floor with us and had shoved the guys away and Bella was in her own world, not even knowing that Edward was behind her.

Jasper and I left to get drinks, Edward grabbed her around the waist and had his hand going up her thigh, before it caught Bella's attention, she turned to smack the 'would be stranger' and found it was Edward, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder, along with the other one and had his hands around her waist, leaned into her and gave her the most passionate kiss I'd ever seen, I felt like they were going to need to get a room.

"Bella, Edward!" I had to bring them back to Earth, the record guy was going to announce Jasper's band, who'd be performing in a few minutes.

We all walked back to the VIP section, where Edward pulled Bella on his lap and had his hands now securely around her waist, so she couldn't squirm away.

She looked at me like a deer in head lights.

The waitress brought over several bottles of champagne for our 'group' of 4 and Bella grabbed one, asking Edward to open it, she handed it to me and then grabbed another, having Edward repeat the process, offered it up to him, he refused, claiming it gave him a hangover, he stuck with scotch on the rocks.

Bella and I had no problem downing 2 more bottles of the champagne , we watched Jasper's band play and when he was done, he came over to us, Bella and I were dancing in our corner and were doing naughty dances that were turning the guys on.

"Ladies, lets head up to the suite, it'll be more comfortable there." Jasper suggested.

We all followed and went to the suite, which was fucking huge.

It had 2 rooms, Jasper and I quickly disappeared.

Leaving Edward and Bella in the living room.

BPOV

Here I was standing with Edward in this massive living room, I saw a hot tub on the balcony with a bottle of champagne chilling and asked if he'd care to join me?

He said he'd get some towels and join me in a second.

He reappeared with towels and robes, I slinked out of my dress as Edwards mouth dropped, revealing my matching bra and panties. Edward picked my dress off the ground and laid it across the chair, mumbling that Alice would throw a fit if it were too wrinkled.

I took off my shoes and earring and necklace, laid them on the table, poured a glass of champagne for Edward and I "Just on little toast, Please!" I begged.

He took the glass and was just staring at me.

"Aren't you going to strip? You've got boxers, right?" I asked.

Edward shook his head 'yes' and sat his glass down, took off his shoes, shirt and pants, picked up his glass and slid into the hot tub, I followed.

"To Jasper and his band! They deserve it!" Edward raised his glass.

"To dresses with high slits!" I raised mine and Edward got a shitty grin on his face.

We both drank our champagne and then there was quite, except for the noises coming form the direction of Alice and Jasper's room.

We looked at each other and I know I was blushing.

"Bella, that kiss that you gave me when you shoved the skank off me, was WOW!" Edward said.

"Well, the one you gave me on the dance floor wasn't half bad Cullen!" I stated.

With that, he leaned closer to me and started kissing me, before I knew it we were in full make out mode, he was cupping my breasts and all. It felt amazing. No one had ever touched me this way.

"Should we go to the room and be more comfortable?" Edward asked.

I shook my head 'yes' and soon, he was helping me out and wrapping the robe around me.

We got to the room and he suggest we hang our wet undies in the bathroom to dry.

I went in first and slipped mine off and wrapped the robe back around me.

He followed.

I laid on the bed, the robe wrapped tightly around me and under the sheets, because it was freezing in the room.

He came in with his robe barely closed and climbed under the covers, he laid on his back and pulled me over to his chest. I thought I was going to hyperventilate, his robe was open and the sheet barely covering his unmentionables. He had his hand on my back, making small circles and occasionally running his hands through my hair and then he kissed my head.

I looked up and smiled and he grabbed my face and kissed me again with such passion, pulling me on top of him, the bottom of my robe opening as my hot wet center touched his leg, he groaned and I felt his hardness against me.

He flipped us over, and he was on top of me.

The top of my robe was now exposing my left breast and he smiled, leaned down and kissed my nipple.

I flinched.

"Sorry" Edward mumbled and he rolled off.

I felt like I had to apologize, "Sorry, I'm not ready to go all the way."

He smiled and nodded, that he understood.

He started humming and the next thing I remember was a little pixie jumping on our bed.

I sat up in bed, feeling strange, looking down and seeing I was naked and in bed with Edward Cullen.

Alice was beyond happy!

I gave Alice the 'nothing happened' look.

"Alice! Do you mind? I'm fucking naked here!" Edward shouted.

"Brother dear, I've seen you a million times, what's the big deal? You've seen one dick, you've seen them all!" Alice retorted.

Edward swept her feet from under her and she fell onto the bed, laughing.

Jasper came into the room and asked why he wasn't invited to join the threesome.

Edward threw a pillow at him and told him to get Alice out of here, we needed sleep.

"Sorry Eddy, we've gotta bolt. The time is almost up on the room, we've got the limo waiting outside, get your clothes on and let's go, you can sleep when we get home, it's Sunday, do nothing day, remember.

"We'd proclaimed Sunday's as 'do nothing' days, while in college, we slept, watch movies ordered take out, played video games, etc… As long as we did what we wanted to do, with in the walls of our dorm room." Edward explained.

We got dressed and tried to look as put together as possible and snuck out into the waiting limo.

A/N: Please review…

Any ideas??? This is one of my harder ones to write, it's not coming as naturally to me…

As always, I don't own Twilight or any characters…I just mold them into fun stories…

They are all Stephanie's!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Another ReWrite…**

**Sorry…**

**Chapter 13**

**Monday**

BPOV

Alice came by and picked me up for school.

She frowned as I walked out the door. I knew it was do to what I was wearing, but damn it was Monday, not a day for wearing anything special.

I had on my black skinny jeans and an old Clash shirt, that use to be my dad's (I know, right?), my famous black Chucks, that I loved to wear and a black hoodie.

Simple.

I climbed in her car and said "Don't start."

She gave me a once over, sighed and shook her head.

Not everyone was a morning person like Alice, not everyone loved fashion like Alice.

She looked stunning as always. She had on a khaki mini skirt, white button shirt with a few of the buttons undone and a pair of simple tan sandals.

"I'm glad it's almost Spring Break, aren't you Bells?" Alice said.

"Yeah I guess, it'll be long and boring, just like all the others." I sighed.

"Nope, not this year…" Alice drew out.

"Why? What's so different this year Alice?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going camping!!!" Alice was bouncing.

I groaned.

"Alice, you don't even like camping!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we're going to a different place, this one is a little one off of La Push and our parents are renting us this super lush RV!" Alice was about to eject herself from bouncing so fast.

"Ugghh, La Push? Hello…Jake???" I groaned.

"It'll be fine, he won't bother you, it'll be Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, me, Edward and YOU! No parents!!!!" she seriously needed to stop the caffeine.

"What? What? No parents? Edward?" I couldn't register it.

"Um, how did this happen?" I asked, still dazed.

"It was my dad's idea. I asked for Mexico or Florida and was shot down, so this was our compromise!" Alice squealed.

"Cool, it might be a good one." I smiled.

We then walked into school giggling and making plans.

The morning went by the same as always, non-eventful and boring, until lunch.

I was walking down the sidewalk towards the lunchroom and there he was, kissing a girl.

I couldn't get mad, we weren't dating, we'd made out, and he'd told me how much he liked me.

I walked by with my hood over my head and my head down. Tears in my eyes and flushed cheeks, he didn't even notice me. I now dreaded Bio.

I walked into the lunchroom and took off my hood, got in line and grabbed a slice of pizza, chocolate cake, fries and a coke.

I sat down at the table, huffed and dug into my pizza, the table was quiet and Alice came and sat down beside me.

"What's up Bells?" she questioned.

"Nothing, just - hungry." I snapped.

Just at that moment, who should walk through the door with his arm around the bimbo he was kissing, then the almighty _Edward Fucking Cullen_!

"Lost my appetite, see you guys later. Alice call me!" I got up and threw my tray away and stormed off.

Only hearing the beginning of Alice's ranting.

"How dare you, you fucking …." Alice was screaming, that's all I heard, I got in my truck and drove off, not knowing where.

About 30 minutes later, I found myself walking the beach at La Push. Why?, I don't know. I just needed a relaxing place and this was where I thought of.

I found the comforting tree bench I'd sat on so very often, trying to clear my mind.

By the time I came to, it was twilight, the end of another day.

I got up and walked back to my car, only to find Jake leaning against it.

"What do you want Black?" I said with actual venom in my voice.

"You, always you, no one, nothing else." Jacob said, trying to look in to my eyes.

"You had me, you lost me, you fucked it up, I'm not going to listen to this all day long." I walked around my car, almost reaching the passenger door, before he got to me.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me close, pushing his lips again mine.

I managed to shove him off and told him to 'fuck off'.

I got in my car and speed off.

What a horrible fucking afternoon!

I beat Charlie home and just as I was getting ready to order pizza, Charlie called and said he wouldn't be home tonight, he had to drive to a small town an hour away and they were putting him up for the night, maybe the next two.

"O.K., no problem dad. Be Careful! Love you too." and hung up.

I was so grateful for the quiet, then there was a knock at my door, I groaned.

Looking through the peephole, I opened the door.

"Hey Alice" I replied.

Alice came bouncing in and grabbing my hand to pull me to the couch.

"I know what's wrong with you!" Alice sneered.

"Alice, please. I really don't care. If that's the way he wants it, then so be it. Now, I can say he's no better than Jake, who by the way decided to try and work his way back into my life." I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Bella, he's never been like this, I swear." Alice was crying.

"Whatever Alice, it's done, over with, I am not going to over examine our major make out session or his profession of love for me!" I stormed off to the kitchen.

"Bella, listen to me, I'm so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. If we wouldn't have been drinking and you wouldn't have worn that dress, it might not have happened!!!!!!!" Alice was shaking.

"Alice, it's no one's fault. I knew what I was doing, when I did it.

Time to move on…" I sighed. "I guess Spring Break will be really fucking boring now, with you gone and me here."

"What? NO! You're coming with us. We need to find some one who would appreciate you for you… Maybe Emmett knows somebody." Alice was the one grasping at straws…

"No, I don't want anyone else, I can be the bigger person." I replied.

"Well, we have to make sure he doesn't bring anyone else, because that would seriously screw things up." Alice replied.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Review, Review!!!

I crave the feedback people!!!

Any suggestions?!?!??!

Write me… Tell me…

***I don' t own these characters, this is all Stephanie***


	14. Chapter 14

Another ReWrite…

**Chapter 14**

**Spring Break**

**BPOV**

**It had been almost a month since I'd talked to Edward. He kept trying to talk to me and text me, all to no avail. I hardly even went to Alice's for sleepovers, unless he was away.**

**We had to do a Bio project together, I dreaded it. We only worked in the library on days when Jasper and Alice could work with us, I never wanted to be alone with him, because I knew what would happen.**

**He'd try to apologized and look at me with those wonderful green eyes and I'd forgive everything and get hurt all over again.**

**So, here it was the big day!**

**Alice had dragged me shopping last week and bought all new things. So I was packed and ready, just waiting.**

**There was a knock on the door and I opened it.**

"**BELLA!" Alice screamed. It was too damned early for this. I groaned.**

"**You need way less coffee Alice!" I scolded.**

"**Come on, it's here. Jasper will come get your bags and it'll just be the 6 of us, no one uninvited is aloud." Alice exclaimed.**

**I walked outside and saw this humongous camper.**

"**Oh my God! How much sis this cost!!! We could have rented a villa for this price, I'm sure." I exclaimed.**

"**My dad decided to buy one, that way we can take more family trips and in a few years my parents will retire and travel. Emmett took lessons and got his license for driving the beast!" Alice exclaimed.**

**We walked across the street and into the bus. It was beautiful.**

"**I thought my dad was helping with the rental though. So what should I do now?" I asked.**

"**Your dad gave my dad $1500.00 for groceries, which he put on our cards, so we could buy groceries and such. There is also 4 bikes and there is a moped place to rent from on the beach as well. We're all stocked with food and everything already. So All we need to do is get Jasper to get your bag and get your pretty ass on here and we can roll." Alice was bouncing.**

"**Oh, I forgot my iPod and I've got to lock my house, I'll be right back." I said.**

**I was running out the door and fell, not hitting the last step and who do I fall into? None other than him!!!**

**He caught me and swung me around and put me down.**

**I stepped away and ran across the street.**

**Emmett was glaring at Edward.**

"**What? What did I do?" Edward was confused.**

**Emmett started laughing as did Alice and she stated "Bells forgot her iPod, she'll be right back."**

"**Oh, I thought I'd pissed her off by showing up." Edward stated.**

**As Edward finished saying that, I walked up and said "Nope!" popping my 'p'.**

"**I'm not letting you ruin my Spring Break Cullen, so do what you like, I will be having fun this break!" I snapped.**

**I put my iPod in my ears and sat in one of the Captain's chair, buckled up and pulled my knees to my chest, closed my eyes and drifted into deep thought.**

**It was only a 15 minute or so drive to La Push and it was quite beautiful.**

**Emmett found our camp site and parked the bus and hooked it up the all the necessary equipment.**

**We all got out and everyone immediately split off and went their separate ways.**

**Jasper and Alice grabbed 2 of the bikes and went for a ride, Emmett and Rosalie were going on a 'hike' and I sat down on the couch with my book and started ready.**

**It was beautiful outside, I had all the windows open and my iPod in, just listening to my music while reading.**

**All of a sudden I felt someone staring at me!**

"**What do you want Cullen?" I snapped.**

"**We need to talk, it's not what you think!" Edward replied.**

"**I don't need any explanations Edward! We're not a couple and we won't be a couple! We're total opposites, it's done and over with, leave…me…alone!!!" I spat.**

**I got up and stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door.**

**Edward walked in and sat next to me on the bed.**

**FUCK! **

**I was cornered now, I couldn't get up and leave.**

"**Bella, listen and after I'm done, if you still don't want me, you can leave and I'll leave you alone, never to bother you again." Edward sighed.**

**EPOV**

**I finally had her where I wanted her, I had to let go and tell her the entire truth.**

" **I was playing Truth or Dare with the guys from baseball. They gave me a dare." **

**The dare was to kiss Alexis and act like I meant it. **

**It wasn't for you to see, 'I love you Bella!' I said.**

**There were all kinds of emotions going through her eyes.**

**I leaned down and grabbed her by the arms and started kissing her, she was fighting, but I wasn't stopping.**

**I had to let her feel how much I wanted her.**

**Finally, she gave in, giving my tongue entrance into her mouth and kissing me back even more passionately. I groaned as her hands explored my chest and knotted in her hair.**

"**God Bella, I do miss you. I want you to be mine, ONLY. Please be my girlfriend." I asked, looking deep into her chocolate eyes.**

"**Do you really mean it? Or will I be this weeks Bimbo when we get back to school?**

**I can't be that person.**

**I won't be that person. If you want me, we're in this for the long haul." Bella replied.**

'**I want you forever Bella, Forever!!! I sighed.**

**She had a big smile on her face and we laid on the bed, I was running my fingers through her hair and planting light kisses on her neck. **

"**I could stay like this forever." I replied.**

"**MMmmmm" Bella replied.**

**She didn't know how much that sound drove me crazy.**

**We heard the others coming back and jumped up.**

**I asked if she wanted to go for a walk after dinner and she said yes.**

**I went and sat in the Captain's chair and watched as Bella started dinner.**

**Emmett started the grill and called me out there.**

**I walked out with 2 beers and sat in a lawn chair.**

"**What's up Em?" I asked.**

"**You're dating Bella aren't you?" Emmett asked.**

**I just smiled and left it at that.**

**A/N:**

**Sorry this is a short chapter, I will write more later…promise…:0)**

**Review and Ideas!!!**

**PLEASE!!!!**

*****I own nothing. Stephanie is all that*****


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Beach Fun

EPOV

Bella and I went to the beach later that night for a moonlit stroll.

We walked and talked, until we came to an old log on the beach, we sat down, I took her hand in mine and kissed it, she smiled.

"Bells, I want you to be with forever, I promise you won't be the 'flavor of the week', I will have you by my side always, if you'll have me." I whispered in he ear.

'Oh, Edward, that's the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. I would love to be by your side forever." Bella smiled and kissed me.

It was so intense, that we tumbled onto the ground, she was stratling my lap, I wanted her right then and there, but I knew we'd have to work our way to that point, I had to do this right, I wanted Bella with me permanently.

BPOV

Edward and I walked for a while on the beach.

We stopped and sat on a log, and as he told me how he felt, my heart was pounding out of my chest, I grabbed his face and kissed him with all my might.

But, I didn't want to stop, we tumbled on to the ground

Edward was holding back and I didn't know why. I wanted and needed him to move on.

I kept kissing until I felt him give a slight moan.

He pulled me away and said "Not here, Not now."

I sighed and got up.

"Bella, I want to do this right, I don't want to just jump your bones at the first chance." Edward stated.

"Thank you for being honest with me and not letting me just sit there and think something was wrong." I stated.

We walked back to the camper and Emmett and Rosalie were on another 'hike' and Jasper and Alice were on their way to the hot tub at the camp ground pool.

Edward and I decided to put on our pajama's and snuggle while watching a movie.

We must have fallen asleep, because we were awoken by giggling and camera flashes.

"Fuck off!" Edward whined.

He pulled me closer to him and snuggled into my neck. I sighed.

EPOV

The sunlight came through the window brightly.

I went to pull Bella closer to me, but she wasn't there.

I looked around, searching for her, nowhere to be found.

I sat up, ran my hand through my hair and stretched.

It looked like everyone else was still sleeping, I pulled on my sweat pants and looked around, still no Bella.

I walked out the door of the camper, still no Bella.

I decided to go for a jog on the beach, I was about a mile down, when I saw Bella sitting and talking with what looked like Jacob Black, anger radiated through my body.

I kept jogging, until I came up on them.

"Bells, hey, there you are." I said and she jumped, as her back was towards me.

"Edward!' she jumped into my arms.

"Ewww, you're all sweaty!" she said and jumped down.

"Hi Edward" Jacob glared.

"Jacob" I said.

"Well I'm going to finish my jog, I'll see you back at the camper Bells" I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye Edward, see you in a few" Bella replied.

My blood was boiling, but I was so proud of myself for not being an ass back there,

Why would she talk to Jacob though, after the way he treated her. Oh! That's right, because she's Bella and thinks about everyone's feelings, that's why.

I jogged another mile before turning around. When I came on the site where Bella and Jacob were before, Bella was gone, but Jacob still sat there.

I jogged by not noticing him.

"Cullen" he yelled out.

I stopped and bent over to catch my breath and he walked over.

"So, you and Bella, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I said,

"Don't think that she's safe with you, I will work to get her back, I won't let her go so easily."

"If you even think of touching her, I will beat the shit out of you Jake, it's no joke!" I scowled.

I picked up my pace and ran aback to the camper.

Bella was starting breakfast and I jumped in the shower.

After breakfast, Bella and I went on a bike ride and stopped at the cliffs, sat down and admired their beauty.

Bella had her head on my should and I decided I had to say something, before I blew up!

"Why were you talking to Jacob?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"We're old friends and he just wanted to know how I was doing, that's all" Bella said.

I let it drop, not wanting to seem jealous.

We sat there for a few hours, just staring into space and holding each other.

I was lost in thought, thinking of how much I loved this beautiful woman next to me.

I leaned down to kiss her and she was asleep on my shoulder.

I leaned us both back on the grass and waited for her to wake up, she was to precious to wake.

A/N:

Kinda boring chapter… Very short chapter!!!

Sorry… I just couldn't get into it…

Please review…

Be kind though…

Thanks!!!

Love you!

**Stephanie owns all**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

**Truths**

**BPOV**

**We'd had a wonderful Spring Break and had now been dating for 2 months.**

**Every time I smiled, I thought of Spring Break, it's where Edward promised I wouldn't be the 'flavor of the week' and so far so good, he didn't even look at other girls.**

**Alice was so surprised that her brother was actually in a monogamous relationship that she teased him non-stop. I had to get onto her a few times about it though, because it was getting old.**

"**Bella, don't be a prude, I've just never seen my brother like this for one girl before, except for … anyway, he actually really likes you!" Alice smiled and started to walk away.**

"**Alice get your ass back here right now!" I growled at her.**

"**What do you mean except for…??? Who the hell is she???" I demanded.**

"**It's not for me to talk about, he'll kill me for saying anything!" she pleaded.**

"**I'll kill you if you don't!" I screamed.**

"**Shhh, keep your voice down, he is in the same house you know." Alice whispered.**

"**Fine, lets go shopping, we can talk in the car!" I snapped.**

**I put on a fake smile and headed downstairs, the boys were all playing rock band.**

"**Hey, Alice and I are going shopping, we'll be back in a few." I kissed Edward slightly on the cheek and walked into the garage.**

**We got into Alice's Porsche and sped down the driveway.**

"**O.K., so spill!" I said**

"**Well, it was while we were living in Alaska, he had a serious girlfriend, her name was Tanya and I mean in middle school you don't get to serious, but those 2 always had the look of 'love' and when we had to move, 2 weeks into our first year of high school, he was devastated. He became withdrawn for a few months and then he'd called to talk to Tanya and her parents had said she was out with her boyfriend, he called her cell phone and when she answered, she was breathless and panting, he knew what was going on, so from then on he became a player, knowing that she didn't feel the same for him, as he did for her. That is, until you entered the picture. He asked if I thought it was possible for him to love again and I told him 'yes' I did think it was possible. And then he found out about you and Jacob and he was crushed, but when he found **

**out there was nothing between you two, he was happy." Alice stated calmly…**

**I smiled knowing she was telling the truth.**

"**I would never hurt Edward, I feel this weird pull towards him and when he touches me, I feel sparks. Is that crazy?" I questioned.**

**Alice giggled and shook her head "welcome to love!"**

**We shopped for 3 hours, finally telling her enough was enough to get her back to the car.**

**As we were almost to the parking lot, Jacob and his asshole friends.**

"**Well, well, well… looky here, Bella and Pixie with no protectors around!'**

"**Fuck off Jacob!" I spat.**

"**Now, that's the best idea I've ever heard from you Bells!" Jacob smiled.**

**Alice and I grabbed hands and turned the other way, them following us the entire time.**

**We were back to the crowded food court, walked over got a coffee and sat down, they sat at the table next to us, staring… Just then my phone rang, making me jump…**

**I picked it up and it was Rosalie.**

"**Don't say anything to give me away, I called the guys and they're on their way! I saw you guys outside of work, I was just going on my lunch break, I'm coming to join you now." Rosalie answered.**

"**O.K., she you in a few Rosalie." I smiled.**

**EPOV**

**Rosalie called and said Jacob and his friends were following Alice and Bella and they were headed to the food court.**

**I was boiling, I knew what Jacob wanted from Bella and it wasn't good.**

**Emmett and I made our way to the food court, acting like we were there just because.**

"**Bella!" I said.**

**Her head snapped up and she smiled at me, making my heart melt.**

**I walked up and gave her a big hug and kiss.**

**Emmett walked up to Rosalie and did the same.**

**Alice pouted, so we both went over to our little sister and Emmett picked her up and I kissed her cheek.**

"**I hate Jasper's stupid band." Alice pouted.**

"**All he does in practice and do gigs, we don't hang out at all hardly ever. His stupid music means more to him, than I do." Alice was now crying.**

**Bella went to her side to comfort her.**

"**Yeah, now give her a kiss!" Jacob yelled.**

"**Shut up, Jacob! You're such an ass." Bella hissed.**

**We all got up to leave and Jacob started yelling profanities at Bella and Alice.**

**I turned and walked back towards him "Just wait until baseball season is over, your ass is mine and no one will be able to stop me." I growled.**

"**Cullen you couldn't beat me if you tried, we'd beat your ass in a minute." Jacob yelled.**

**I turned around and said "Yeah and it would take you and your friends to beat just me, you're pathetic Black!" I yelled.**

**We continued walking to the cars and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all went to Alice's car and Bella and I to mine.**

"**We need to talk." Bella said.**

**I gulped and then had no idea what we needed to talk about.**

"**Um, sure, what's up?" I asked.**

"**Tell me about Tanya." Bella asked.**

**I think my face turned every color red and then purple and then I yelled "ALICE!" as if she could here me.**

"**What did Alice tell you?" I asked.**

"**She just said that she was your first love and that's why you became a man whore when you guys moved here." Bella stated.**

"**Regardless of what Alice said about my sexual habits, I've only had sex with one person and that was Tanya, before we moved, we lost our virginity together, all the other girls, they've just given me blow jobs, nothing special." I stated.**

**Bella was clearly in deep thought.**

"**Well, I've never slept with anyone, I'm saving myself for someone special, I'm not saying marriage, because I'm not delusional, but whomever, I have to fully trust and love!" Bella stated.**

**I just smiled at her and continued to drive.**

"**Bells, I'm glad this wasn't an argument between us, because I didn't tell you about Tanya, I don't know why I didn't even say anything, I just didn't think it was important, I was trying to push her out of my mind, so I could get on with my life and start loving you." I stated.**

**The smile on Bella's face said it all.**

**BPOV**

**It was almost graduation for Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, Alice and I were all upset, because we had one more year, but at least we had each other, but the thought we had to deal with Jacob, sent shivers down my spine, especially since they were all going away to college, well not Jasper, really he was studying music at University of Washington, so he'd be home all the time and a phone call away if needed, but Edward was going to UCLA, it wasn't Ivey League, but he wanted to get into there medical program and work at the UCLA children's hospital, that was his dream. Emmett and Rosalie went to Cornell, for business, they wanted to open their own car franchise, for exotic cars in LA, once they were done with school.**

**Any way, we were all coming in from school and Esme greeted us at the door.**

"**Hey, I have some great news Emmett, Alice and Edward." she stated.**

"**What mom?" they said in unison.**

"**The Denali's are coming this weekend for graduation! Isn't that fantastic!" Esme smiled.**

**Edward groaned and stormed off to his room, confusion written all over my face.**

"**What's wrong with him?" Esme asked.**

"**Nothing mom, he's just nervous about graduation, that's all." Emmett gulped and everyone was looking at me.**

**Alice pulled me upstairs and into her room.**

**I could her Edward next door, it sounded like he was punching the wall.**

"**Alice what is going on?" I stated, arms crossed.**

"**Um, the Denali's are our friends from Alaska, Tanya's family." Alice frowned.**

**I turned white and fainted.**

**I awoke in Edwards bed and to see a huge hole in the wall.**

**I looked around and didn't see anyone, so I went to sit up and felt dizzy again, so I lowered myself back down and put my head on the pillow, trying to think of what Alice had told me. **

**Edwards first true love was coming here, I tried to get Alice to show me pictures, but she wouldn't, saying that they were too old and she wouldn't look the same now.**

**I was laying in bed, when I heard a cell phone ring (thinking it was Edward, because it was my ring tone for him), not realizing it wasn't mine, I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered.**

"**Who the hell is this?" A shrill voice screamed through the phone.**

**I looked at the phone. Shit, it was Edwards, I didn't even look at the silver of the phone, mine being purple, but same phone.**

"**Um, this is Bella, who is this and why are you calling my boyfriends phone?" I yelled.**

**I heard laughing.**

"**Girlfriend? What? Edward doesn't have a girlfriend. He would have told me months ago if he had." the voice shrieked.**

"**What? Months ago? Who the HELL is this?!?!?!?" I screamed.**

**And then Edward walked into the room, snatching the phone out of my hands and giving me a dirty look, he walked out on to his balcony and was talking to whomever it was.**

**I got up from the bed and walked to Alice's room, her door was locked, Jasper must be here.**

**I went down stairs and asked Esme if I could use the phone, she smiled at me and said yes.**

**I picked it up and called a cab and went to sit on the step outside, Edward hadn't even came to look for me.**

**The cab came and I got in, dropping me off my house thankfully my dad wasn't home yet, I climbed the stairs to my room and my sweats, went to the bathroom, turned on a hot shower and stood underneath the water, letting it wash my knots away. I put my sweats on and went down stairs to start dinner. **

**My cell phone was ringing, I looked at the caller ID, it was Edward.**

**I threw the phone on the counter.**

**The phone in the kitchen rang, it was my dad. "Bells, hey, I'm going to Billy's tonight, we're watching the game with a bunch of people from the reservation and having a fish fry, if you feel up to, join me, I'll be there in 30 minutes or so. Love ya, call you later." end of message.**

**I sighed and put my pots and pans away and headed upstairs, after grabbing my phone.**

**I laid on my bed and cried.**

**I can't believe **_**she**_** was coming **_**here and he had been talking to her for months, that made me really feel like shit and to think I had come close to giving myself to him for his graduation present, thank God for little miracles.**_

_**My phone rang again and I looked Alice. I picked it up.**_

"_**What?" I spat.**_

"_**Bells, where did you go?" it was Edward.**_

"_**Home" I spat.**_

"_**Why? We need to talk." Edward stated.**_

"_**Nothing to talk about, we're over! You've been talking to her for months and never told her you had a girlfriend? And you knew she was fucking coming and said nothing!!! What the hell Edward, I thought we had something, but I guess I was a fool! Good Bye Edward!!!" **_

_**I hung up the phone and went to my closet and pulled out a pair of faded skinny jeans, a black sweater and black boots. I went to the bathroom and pulled my hair into a messy bun and added a little mascara and lip gloss.**_

_**I jumped into my car and headed to La Push, I just didn't want to be alone because I knew I would cry.**_

_**I don't know why I was going there and I knew Jacob would be there, just hoping that he wouldn't be a jerk when his dad and mine were around.**_

_**I missed the way Jacob use to be, our first 2 summers together were great, we always laughed and smiled and told each other everything, we even called each other a few times throughout the year, but now, we disliked each other so much, we couldn't stand to be in the same room.**_

_**I pulled up to the house, to see my dad just getting out of his cruiser, he walked over and gave me a big hug.**_

"_**Hey sweetie, glad you came. I don't get to see you much anymore." he kissed the top of my head.**_

_**I smiled and he knew something was up.**_

"_**Did you have a fight with Edward? Is that why you're here, to run away from the problem? You know that doesn't work Bells." my dad stated calmly.**_

"_**No dad, we b-bro-broke up!" I stuttered and started crying.**_

_**Just then Billy rolled up. "Everything O.K. Bells?" he asked.**_

_**I shook my head yes and wiped the tears away.**_

"_**We'll talk later." my dad whispered in my ear, I smiled and nodded, he was getting better at the emotional teenage stuff.**_

_**Just then, two strong arms wrapped around my stomach and twirled me around.**_

_**I was screaming "put me down, put me down!"**_

_**My dad and Billy were laughing and I turned my head to see it was Jacob.**_

"_**.!!!!" I screamed and bit his arm. He put me down, but kept his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me, wiggling his eyes. "Hey, Bells, so nice to see you, it's been forever!"**_

_**Our fathers walked inside and I started on Jake.**_

"_**What gives you the right damn it!!! At school all you do is tell people you've had your way with me and that I gave good head and then you fight Edward and then you totally ignore me and now you're all loving, WTF???" I spat.**_

"_**Damn It Bella! I care for you, but you're too far stuck up Edwards and the rest of the Cullen's ass to notice!" Jacob yelled.**_

"_**Well, that's not a problem anymore, I broke up with Edward and I doubt Alice will talk to me because of it, I'm empty and broken, so now's your chance Jake, do what you want, because none of it matters anymore! Make the stories into reality that you told the entire school!" I spat.**_

_**I started tugging at his jeans and he slapped my hand away.**_

"_**Don't be such an idiot Bella! I realized after I lost you, that you actually meant something to me. And I'm stupid for not seeing it sooner, but when you started dating Cullen, that pissed me off, I've hated him forever, he always had the best of everything and the most beautiful girls hanging off of him and I was jealous of him!!! I'm sorry for doing all the stupid things I did with all those other girls, for saying everything I said, I screwed up!" Jacob yelled.**_

_**I couldn't process this all right now, I shouldn't have come here.**_

_**I jumped in my car and sped home.**_

_**When I got to my house, Edward was in my drive way.**_

_**I got out and stormed passed him.**_

"_**Where have you been?" He growled at me and pulled on my arm.**_

"_**None of your fucking business Cullen!" I shouted.**_

"_**FUCK!!! You've been with Jacob. You dump me and go running to that fucking dog!!! Is that the way it's always been? Have you ran to him every time we had an argument?" Edward yelled.**_

_**I slapped him across the face.**_

"_**Fuck you Edward! I went there because my dad wanted me to have dinner with them, they're old friends, I had no intentions of even talking to Jacob, he's never there half the time, but yes he was there tonight and yes I did cry to him tonight!" I spat and walked up to my front door, not being able to put the key in the lock, because I was shaking so hard.**_

_**All of a sudden, the keys were in the door and Edward was carrying me upstairs.**_

_**I was beating him against his chest.**_

_**He laid me on the bed and started kissing me, I was trying to push him away, but everything melted away, I had no control when he touched me.**_

_**Finally he stopped and said "Yes, Tanya is coming here for the weekend, she's also going to UCLA, so we're going to work things out and try and be together. It just makes since, we wouldn't work out so far away. I've wanted to tell you, I do love you Bells, I just didn't want to break you heart!" Edward said getting up and walking out the door.**_

_**I laid on the bed sobbing. I can't believe what he'd just told me.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**This is a really long chapter, and a lot of stuff happens.**_

_**It will get even more intense, next chapter, so hold on to your hats!!!**_

_**Tell your friends…**_

_**If I get a bunch of reviews, I'll update tonight, if not I'll work on another of my stories…**_

_****Stephanie owns all****_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Life Sucks

BPOV

Edward Cullen was officially on my shit list!

He managed to make me fall in love with him and then turn around and rip my heart out, stomp on it and put it back in a million pieces, all within the span of a few months.

I couldn't believe he was telling me he loved me, but he was going to work things out with Tanya, what the fuck kind of messed up sense in that?

I became pretty withdrawn over the summer, not doing much or seeing anyone.

Alice had went to Italy, so I really had no one, well, except Jasper. I went to all his shows, Emmett and Rosalie came once, but it was awkward to say the least. Emmett didn't talk to me at all and Rosalie kept watching me and Jasper interact. Whatever, he was being a true friend when they weren't.

One night after his show, they were going out to a party at a friends house and Jasper wanted me to come, so I agreed, even though I'm not one for parties. Jasper and I had a few too many drinks and ended up in a hotel, screwing each others brains out.

I awoke in the morning to see Jasper's arms around me and remembered what happened the night before.

I groaned and sighed, trying to get out of bed, but his arms wound tightly around me, kissing my neck.

"Damn it Jasper!" I yelled and he woke up.

"Sorry, I thought you enjoyed last night, I didn't realize that it was that bad." he put his head down, sulking

"No Jasper! you're my best friends boyfriend, I can't do this to Alice, Shit! I can't believe this!'

"Bells, I want you. I've never wanted someone as bad as I want you. Shit! Alice and I have been growing apart and she knows it. She hates my music and she doesn't like this lifestyle at all, you know that. She's too put together for this. She doesn't support me at all, she's never came to one show. You've been to most of them, you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything last night? I don't care how drunk we were, you had to have felt something. Please tell me you at least felt _something_!" Jasper pleaded.

"I just need time to think this over Jasper, will you give me that?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, look we're performing in Canada this weekend. When we get back, we'll talk again, o.k.?" Jasper asked and kissed my head.

I got out of bed, headed for the shower and got ready quickly. I had to run home and put myself together, this was the day Alice came back from Italy. What a way to welcome her home. I didn't bother telling Jasper today was the day, I sped home and got dressed.

I made sure to wear something nice, because Alice would comment on it.

I pulled out a black mini skirt, a red halter top, the was fitted around the breasts and scoop very low in the back and a pair of red heels. I did some light makeup and red lip gloss.

I got tot the airport and saw her plane was going to be 10 minutes late, so I had a seat and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally landing.

I waited by the gate and when Alice spotted me, she ran in a dead sprint and jumped in my arms.

Oh how I missed my friend so much!

"Bella! Oh my, I've missed you so much! How is everyone?" Alice asked.

"Well, Emmett and Rosalie hardly talk to me, so I guess they're O.K., they'll be leaving in a few days for college, Jasper is Jasper and that's it. No one else to report on. How about you, you look fantastic, there is something different about you. Who is he?" I smiled.

APOV

I ran into Bella's arms, I had to tell her about Dmitri, he was to perfect for words and goes to UCLA too, he is studying law. He was in Italy for a humanities grade.

Before I could even bring him up, Bella knew something, 'Who is he?' she asked.

"His name is Dmitri, he studies law at UCLA and he's so incredibly handsome and educated and his family is nice." Alice was beaming.

"Whoa! His family? When did you meet them?" I asked.

"They came to see him on his 20th birthday, the entire family, came for the weekend, it was so much fun!" Alice smiled.

"Wow! Well then, I'll tell you about the rest of my summer." I smiled, nervously.

"Well, I hung out with Jasper this summer, mostly. Like I said, Emmett and Rosalie have pretty much ignored me, they're TEAM TANYA, so the 4 of them were up each others asses. I went to all of Jasper's shows this summer, I was his private groupie. Well, last night was the end of their local tour and they leave tonight for Canada for 3 weeks, before coming back and starting college. Last night they had a big party and Jasper and I were trashed and wehadsextogether." I looked down and was crying.

"Whoa, what?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I am so sorry, we were drunk and it was an accident. Please forgive me. You're the only true friend I have." I hugged her.

"Bells, it's o.k., I'm not mad at you or Jasper. We were growing apart and I was breaking up with him when I got back anyway, I should have done it before I left, but I was chicken.

And I've slept with Dmitri several times, no harm, no foul.

"Do you like Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I haven't even let myself think that. Oh SHIT! Oh my God! DAMN IT!" I was screaming and Alice looked at me questionably.

"Bells. What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I just realized, that I lost my virginity to Jasper last night! FUCK!!! I'd wanted it to be special, this is the first time I thought of that! Damn it! I really suck!" I kept cursing and driving.

"Bells, it'll be o.k., really. If you and Jasper get together, just let him know. I know he'll treat you like gold, he's a super sweet guy, the music scene isn't for me. You know that. I'm more into the high class parties and the wealthy. Yes, it's shallow, but for me to ever have my own clothing line, I'll need to mingle with the right people.

Let's go see Jasper before he leaves, the 3 of us can get this in the open and feel better." Alice smiled.

I gave a weak smile and agreed, I turned the car towards Jasper's place, which Alice hadn't seen yet.

We pulled up towards Jasper's place and saw his car sitting there.

We walked up to his door and knocked, he answered in only his jeans and his hair looking like he'd just had wild sex. Oh, wait, he did, with me. I blushed.

He looked at me in surprise and welcomed us in.

Surprising, his place was clean today.

"Hey, come on in ladies." he said nervously, pulling his hand through his curls.

"Alice, we need to talk." Jasper said.

"Actually, just let me, please Jasper." Alice spoke.

"Well, while I was in Italy, I met a wonderful guy there, he's going to UCLA as well, majoring in Law. We had a relationship over the summer and we'd like to continue it here." Alice spoke.

Jasper just looked like he had won a prize.

"Alice that's great! I'm glad you met someone on your playing field. Maybe we can become friends, lord knows Emmett and Edward are being assholes this summer. Did Edward tell you that he and Tanya _bought a condo with each other? Well, your parents did and they're engaged!" Jasper cringed._

_I looked at Jasper in shock, I hadn't known that! I suddenly felt sick and tired, I ran to his bathroom and lost the last of this morning's breakfast._

"_Bella are you o.k.?" Jasper and Alice were on the other side of the door._

"_Fine, just not feeling so well" I complained._

_Alice pulled Jasper away from the door and she decided to fill him in on his conquest last night._

_He looked at her in pure horror._

"_Alice, I had no idea. WOW! Really? You're not joking with me? Shit, I feel really bad." Jasper sighed._

_I walked out of the bathroom, into Jasper's arms._

_Wait, what?_

"_Jasper, what the hell?" I snapped._

"_Bella, I had no idea. I can't believe we wasted it because we were drunk. I am so sorry" Jasper sighed._

"_What are you talking about Jasper?" I snapped._

"_Alice told me about you still being a virgin. I feel so bad, I didn't know. I thought you'd done it with Edward." Jasper sighed._

"_It's o.k., I was just saving it for someone special, someone who'll love me forever. Silly, huh? At least it was with a friend, that's a plus." I smiled, weakly._

"_Bella, I can be more, I told you yesterday I wanted more. Please" Jasper was begging._

"_O.K., let's give it a try." I responded. _

_Jasper smiled widely and said "I promise I won't disappoint you." _

_I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss, it felt strange, especially with Alice there._

"_Come on Alice, let's get you home. I know your parents are anxious to see you." I said._

_I dropped Alice off and gave a quick hug and kiss to Esme and Carlisle, this was the first I'd seen them since we'd broke up._

_As I was pulling out of the drive way, my phone rang, it was Jasper._

"_Can you come back by here, now that you've dropped Alice off?" he questioned_

"_Yeah, I'll call my dad and let him know to order pizza or something." I smiled._

_I was very nervous, I was going to talk to Jasper about my feelings._

_A/N:_

_Please review~~~_

_Sorry for leaving it up in the air, but that'll be a whole chapter ._

_Take Care…_

_**Stephanie, owns all**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Birthday, Surprises, Oh My!

BPOV

Jasper had asked me over after I dropped off Alice.

I was so nervous. I don't know why, I'd been at his place the entire summer and I was never

nervous.

When I got there, I knocked on the door and he opened it, looking just as he did 30 minutes earlier.

"Bells, glad you came." he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, um, what did you need to talk about?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'd love for you to go to Canada with us, I think it's be fun." Jasper smiled.

"Jazz, I don't think my dad would go for that. I'm surprised I got to go as much as I did this summer as it is.

I still have to get all my things together for school, remember? High School Student here…" I sighed.

He kissed the top of my head, "Darlin' I haven't forgotten, I wish you were with me. But, if you take dual enrollment this year, we can be in the same grade next year. And if all goes well, we can live together, if you want to. Alice is going to UCLA, isn't she?" Jasper sighed.

"Yes, she is. My best friend in the entire world, leaving me for California. By the way, weren't you accepted into UCLA's music program?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Seattle is where it's at. I can take the same classes at UW and save a few thousand bucks and be in the cutting edge of music." Jasper smiled.

"That's very true, smart man." I smiled.

Jasper reached up and pushed my hair behind my ear and pulled my face to his, kissing me softly and passionately.

I had to push away for a breath, it didn't seem like that long, but we'd been kissing for over 5 minutes straight. It was gentle, passionate and full of love, not need or sex or want, it was nice.

"Well, I'd better go, Charlie will be hungry. I wish you could come over, so we can tell Charlie, before you go running off to Canada." I frowned.

"Bells, I've got 5 hours before we leave, I can come for dinner and spend some time with you, if you'd like." he smiled his goofy smile.

We jumped in my car and headed for my house. We got there and Charlie still wasn't home, so we went inside and I started lasagna and garlic bread and then started making the salad.

Charlie came home about 40 minutes later, Jasper and I on the couch, snuggled up watching 'Buffy' reruns.

"Bells, smells good in here." Charlie rounded the corner and his mouth dropped open.

"Good evening Police Chief Swan. I'm not sure if you remember me or not, I'm Jasper Hale." I stuck my hand out to shake his. "Well, good evening Jasper. Nice seeing you again." Charlie responded, apparently impressed by Jaspers strength. "Chief Swan, I was wanting to ask your permission to date your daughter, sir." Jasper smiled at Charlie. "Do you have good or bad intentions for her son?" Charlie asked.

"Only the best sir." Jasper responded. "You're not going to get her knocked up are you?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, no sir. Nothing like that until; after graduating college and after getting married, sir." Jasper smiled and winked at me. I almost passed out. "Well, what are you taking in school, how would you support her." Charlie came back. I stepped in at that point and time. "Dad, enough! I am not running anywhere to get married tomorrow or anytime soon, so stop with the interrogation." I stormed off into the kitchen.

Both of them burst into laughter. I heard Charlie and Jasper talking and bantering about sports, both huge baseball fans, then Jasper was telling my dad all about UW baseball team and how he'd be playing for them this year. Where the hell have I been living??? Really!!! First to find out about THEM and now this, and then the next item out of Jasper's mouth really surprised me. "Oh, I'll be majoring in History, I'd love to be a History teacher, minoring in business. I also have a strong desire to perform music, my band is going to Canada for 3 weeks, leaving tonight to do a mini tour, before college starts. Then, we'll see from there, the others are going off to college, so who knows what will happen." Jasper sighed. I was kind of pissed, I knew none of this. I decided it was time to call them for dinner. They came out and sat at the table, looking like starving wolves.

We made light talk during dinner. After, Charlie said he'd clean up, so I could spend time with Jasper before he left. I smiled and drove Jasper home. The car ride was silent, neither of us saying anything.

"Bella, want to come in for a few?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." I smiled.

JPOV

We drove home from Bella's house and she looked kind of pissed, I'm not sure why, I didn't know if she'd heard Charlie and I. The last couple if things, I just kind of realized myself.

She agreed to come in, so now we could talk.

"Would you like some wine?" I offered. She shook her head no, so I grabbed a beer and went to sit beside her.

"So, when were you planning on telling me your new major? Or the fact you'll be on the baseball team? I don't want us to have secrets, no matter how small, Jasper, I can't and won't do it, in case you forgot, your friend Edward did that to me." I said angrily.

"I didn't mean to keep anything from you. The History thing, I've been kicking around for awhile and being with you, has brought it forward. How can I have a life and a family and be on tour, I can't. I need a steady job and know I can sleep in my own bed every night. And as for the baseball thing, I thought you knew, I got a scholarship, Edward and Emmett got one too, UCLA wanted all of us, but I decided to stay here and Emmett went to Cornell. I get a free ride with UW. Staying here, I don't have to worry about working, my parents bought this place as an investment for themselves, after I move out, they can rent it or sell it and right now, everything is paid for, they give me $3000/month for food, gas, etc… Pretty smooth, huh?" I smiled.

Bella was smiling at me.

I leaned over and kissed her, softly and passionately. She gripped the back of my hair and turned it more passionate, eager. She finally had to pull herself away. We were both panting.

"Bella Swan, you are amazingly beautiful." I smiled at her.

She blushed.

Then there was a knock at the door, I growled and opened the door.

It was the guys, they were all ready.

Bella kissed me goodbye and told me to be safe. I kissed her back and told her I would call her in the morning, so she knows I made it safely and where we staying.

BPOV

WOW, what a crazy couple of days.

I was now dating Jasper. I couldn't believe it.

I got home and started my way upstairs and Charlie called after me.

"Hey dad, just tired, going to hit the hay." I smiled.

"Can we talk for a minute Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Sure dad. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I saw you and the way Jasper interact with each other, it's a lot different than when you were with Edward.

Jasper has really deep feelings for you and wants to not only protect you, but love you and be a little daring with you. Where as with Edward, he only wanted to protect you and though I know he loved you, it's nothing like Jasper does. I think you made a good choice." Charlie smiled and then hugged me and kissed my cheek. I hugged him back and smiled.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me." I smiled.

"Night Bells." Charlie said.

"Night dad." I smiled.

Thankful my dad now likes my boyfriend, my life will be much easier.

I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

_3 weeks later….._

BPOV

"Alice, really. I don't think we need one more thing for school." I was protesting as we shopped.

I really anxious because I knew Jasper got home today. 3 weeks without him, I felt really lost.

"Bells, 2 more stores, please!!!" Alice used her doe eyes on me.

"Fine, 2 more." I smiled.

"I miss Dmitri. _He_ said he'd keep an eye on him as much as possible and I'm not worried about him cheating, I just miss him and I know he'll work his heart out, he wants to graduate early, there's an internship for him to work at some big fancy LA lawyers office next year, if he maintains a 4.0 all year. I just don't want him stressing himself out over it. You know?" Alice smiled.

"Yes, I sure do." I smiled.

"Guess what?" I asked Alice.

"I have no idea Bella, what?" Alice sighed.

"Jasper comes home tonight, I won't get to see him, because his plane doesn't land until 2 a.m., but he gave me his key and wants me to come over as soon as I can in the morning, I went by his place and straightened up and I even put fresh flowers everywhere. He's so going to kill me." I giggled to Alice.

She laughed back and said "Yes, he probably will, he's not a flower person."

I went over the next morning to wake Jasper, I bought stuff to make pancakes and eggs and bacon, walking through his door, the table was set and the smell of food floated through the air. I walked further in and saw Jasper cooking at the stove.

I walked up behind him, sat my things down and kissed his neck.

He turned, wrapped me in a tight hug and kissed me with so much passion, I almost fainted.

"hank you for cleaning darlin' and I loved coming home to all the flowers, I thought of you immediately. The smell of them, made me think of you. I felt like this is officially my home." Jasper smiled.

We enjoyed the next few days together, surprisingly Charlie wasn't up my ass to be at home at a certain time.

"I'm dreading school tomorrow, Jasper." I sighed.

"Darlin' why? Alice will be there for you." he kissed my temple.

"I know, but it's been all of us for so long, going down to 2 is going to seem weird." I replied.

"And I am almost sure I have no classes with Alice, plus I'm taking on college courses, so I'm going to be so busy…"I was saying when Jasper put his finger on my lips.

"Shhh, it'll be o.k. Bells, everything will work out and just think, next year you'll be a sophomore with me and all will be right in the world." Jasper smiled.

I leaned in and kissed him, grabbing his hair and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Darlin' not tonight, I don't want to rush and it would be a rush, you've got to get home and ready for tomorrow, my big Senior." Jasper chuckled.

He walked me to my car and kissed me good night and said he'd call tomorrow sometime.

_1 month later…_

_APOV_

"_Jasper, trust me, she'll be o.k. if you surprise her with a birthday party. We can have it at your place, please… Nothing big… Just a few friends…" I begged Jasper._

"_Alice, Bella only has you and me, remember Emmett and Rose have gone Team Them and that's it… I was just wanting to take her out for a nice romantic dinner, if you can talk Dmitri into coming up that weekend, we can all go out." Jasper replied._

"_WAIT!!! I got it!!!" I yelled, causing Jasper to jump and everyone in Starbucks to jump._

"_Let's take a road trip to LA, I know Dmitri can get us into some hot clubs and restaurants, his parents have all kinds of pull. That would be an awesome birthday gift. What do you think?" I asked._

"_Ali, she just might go for that, but what about Charlie? Will he let her go?" Jasper worried._

"_No worries, as soon as I call, he'll say yes, he loves me!" I giggled._

"_O.K., L.A., here we come." Jasper smiled._

_I called Charlie and everything was set._

_Bella knew we were going on a weekend road trip, but we didn't tell her where._

_I drug her shopping for a new dress for dinner and dancing, Dmitri got us passes to the trendiest bar in LA and dinner at the newest restaurant in town, all the stars ate there._

_Friday morning rolled around and I got to her house at 6:30a.m., woke her ass up and drug her out of bed._

_All her stuff was packed, so she brushed her teeth, ran a brush through her hair and put it in a ponytail, stayed in her p.j.'s and we left for Jasper's. We put his stuff in the car and took off, driving my dad's black Mercedes._

"_So, where are we headed guys? It's safe to tell me, since we're on the freeway, I can't jump out and make a run for it now." Bella pleaded._

_I looked in the rearview at Jasper and he shrugged._

"_We're going to LA!!! Isn't it exciting!!!" I said bouncing._

"_Dmitri got us tickets to the hottest club in town and restaurant., it's going to be fantastic." I replied._

_BPOV_

_They're dragging me to where my ex was… uugghhh, how dare they. I know they mean well, but unless Jasper plans on showering me with all his love and kindness this weekend, I'm going to be miserable._

_I put on a brave face and smiled._

_So where are we staying? I asked._

"_I'm staying in Dmitri's apartment and Jasper rented a hotel room for you guys tonight." Alice smiled._

_I sighed and smile._

_We arrived at The Hilton and Alice helped us bring our stuff to our room._

_She then left and said she'd call later with dinner times._

_Once she left, there was an awkwardness in the room._

_Jasper ran his hands through his hair, "so um, what would you like to do?" he smiled at me._

"_I don't care, I need to shower and change, I know that, I'm still in my p.j.'s." I smiled._

"_O.K., you shower and change and then we'll go to some of the little shops and have a light lunch, sound good darlin'?" Jasper asked._

_I smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

_30 minutes later I walked out of the room and saw Jasper sitting on the couch, watching VH1._

_He looked up at me and his breath caught._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You look so beautiful, I usually only see you in jeans." Jasper smiled._

"_Yeah, um Alice didn't pack me any jeans, only skirts and shorts." I blushed._

_I was wearing a pair of red short, shorts and a white halter top w/ red polka dots, it tied around my neck and came to a daring plunge in the front. I finished it off with a pair of red wedge heels._

_Jasper was in his usual, a pair of faded jeans, Converse and rock t-shirt, today it was Depche Mode._

"_Are you ready to shop darlin'? Today is all about you, so no denying me with spoiling you, got it?" Jasper kissed my temple._

_We shopped for a couple of hours, I hadn't found anything as of yet, but we'd only been in a few stores._

_We went to lunch at a local pub, had a couple of drinks, laughed and really enjoyed each other in a new way._

_When we were done, Jasper said 'You go to those girly shops over there and I want you to get something, at least 1 thing from each store and I don't mean a scrunchie, I mean clothes, got it? I'm going to this little bookstore, I'll see you in a few." he said._

_I nodded and headed across the street._

_The first shop was tooo frilly for me, but I managed to find a cute pair of panties and bra, I bought them._

_The next shop was a little more my style, kinda goth/grunge. I found several cute shirts and a really cute skirt with knee-hi's, I knew this would make Jasper wiggle. The last shop was normal, I found this awesome blue tube dress and peep toe shoes to match, it was very from fitting. I also found a pair of blue thongs to match. I would wear this tonight, Alice would be proud. Jasper would faint._

_I was walking out of the shop and ran right into Jasper. "Sorry darlin', I was looking at this amazing history book I found. You found some clothes, I see, let's have a look." he smiled._

_I shook my head no and told him he'd see it later. He gave me a devilish smile and kissed me passionately on the side walk._

_I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear "we need to get back to the room." He smiled and we headed back._

_Once back in the room, I jumped in Jaspers arms and started kissing him. He slammed me against the wall and moaned. He was undoing my shirt when his phone rang, "SHIT! It's got to be Alice." he growled._

"_Hello?" He answered aggravated. _

"_Jasper is that anyway to talk to me?" Yep, it was Alice._

"_Yes, Alice, what do you need?" Jasper sighed._

"_Drinks in 30 minutes, downstairs there will be a limo waiting, oh, let me talk to Bells." Jasper handed the phone to me "Yes Alice? No, I actually found something today when Jasper and I were shopping, Yes, the lady helped me accessorize. Can't tell you, surprise for all." I smiled into the phone. "Yeah, I know, love you too." I hung up and gave Jasper a quick kiss and ran for the shower, hearing Jasper curse the entire time I was in the shower._

_I got out and Jasper grabbed me for a quick kiss and tit grab._

_I hit him and told him to get in there or Alice will be pissed._

_Thankfully, Alice had insisted on a SPA Day before we left, so no shaving was needed._

_I put Sexy Curls in my hair, which brought my waves under control and gave them a kind of bed head look, but still sexy, light makeup and gloss and finally my dress, and then Jasper walked out in his towel._

_His jaw dropped and shook his head. "How will I ever be able to keep my hands off you, damn it Bella." Jasper sighed._

_I blushed._

_Jasper finished dressing and looked hot. He came out in a pair of black dress pants, black button down shirt and blue tie to match my dress. His hair was the same tousled mess, which I loved._

_He motioned me over to him, I sat on the edge of the bed and he leaned down in front of me._

"_Bells, you are the most amazing and loving woman I have ever been with. I know we haven't been together that long, but I hope you have the same feelings as me, I've been waiting to say what I need to say since I got back from Canada, because I didn't want to scare you." He started._

"_Jasper?" I questioned._

_He then reached into his pocket and took out a little blue box._

"_I've already received your father's blessing, so I hope I have yours as well. Isabella Marie Swan, I Love You and I want you to be in my life forever and ever, will you make me the happiest man in the world and Marry Me?" Jasper was smiling so big, I started to cry._

"_Bells, what's wrong? Is it too soon?" Jasper was worried._

_I shook my head before I could speak._

"_Yes, Jasper, something is wrong. I shouldn't feel this nervous, but I love you and YES I will be your wife!" I jumped into his arms, causing us to land on the floor and laugh._

_I kissed him all over and we were both smiling so big, that we couldn't even kiss._

"_When did you ask my father?" I questioned him._

"_On your first day back to school, I took the ring with me and told him how I felt and promised we'd wait until after graduating before getting married and of course before starting a family and he approved and you're all set to move in with me after graduation! Oh, Bella, no man could be happier, really, no one, except maybe you at this point and time and I was going to do this at the restaurant, but I wanted it to be just between me and you. Now, we've got to go before Alice freaks out on us." Jasper kissed me and smiled._


	19. Authors Notes

Sorry Everyone…

This isn't a true update…

Just an apology again, for screwing up…

I know I did a few rewrites the other day, but another one was brought to my attention…

Chapter 8 has now been fixed…

If anyone knows anything about being a BETA, I'd really like some info…

I think I need one… :0)

So, again, thanks for reading and accept my apologies for the screw ups…

I have the next 2 chapters ready to go and I will be putting them up soon, I wrote them while in the ER today…

Yeah, I'm a freak of nature, I apparently have a 3rd muscle in my calf, (I snapped it this weekend) only 10% of the population has this and leave me to be one of the few…

Anyway, my leg swelled up 3 times the size as normal, so I went and had it checked, it'll be fine in a few days, I got Percocet for the pain, so I won't be writing to much while on this, and it makes me really loopy….

Have a great night and I'll update soon…

Please reread the rewrites, as I'll make more since…

Love you all for helping me through this and being honest…

You're the best!!!


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Dinner**

**BPOV**

**We arrived downstairs and Alice jumped out of the limo and hugged us.**

"**Wow you look great Bella, you did this all yourself?" she gave me a sly smile.**

"**I had a great teacher, you know." I smiled back.**

**I got into the limo carefully, (kind of hard to do when your dress is so short) Jasper snickering behind me the entire time. I shot him a dirty look and he stopped.**

**Dmitri and Jasper were sitting on the far side of the limo and Alice and I on the other side, talking amongst ourselves, after introductions.**

**We were sitting in the limo taking and I was explaining something to everyone, when Alice grabbed my left hand "What is this?" she demanded.**

"**Oh, Alice, I almost forgot. Jasper proposed to me tonight, for my birthday present! Isn't it wonderful?" I smiled.**

**Alice folded her hands across her chest and pouted.**

"**Alice, I'm sorry, it literally just happened before we came downstairs. I haven't even processed it yet." I giggled.**

"**I can't believe that everyone around me is engaged! Emmett and Rose are getting married this Easter, did you know that? And who knows when **_**they **_**will actually do it! I personally don't think they'll last, she doesn't love him and he is doing what he thinks everyone wants him to do and then you two, you've only been dating for a few months and you're engaged! Damn, I'm feeling really shitty now." Alice pouted again.**

"**Sweetie, don't fret, there is plenty of time, I've got to finish my internship and you've got to finish college, before we can even think about marriage, don't you agree?: Dmitri said,**

"**Yes, I guess you're right. But I dated this big lug for 4 years and never got even a promise ring out of the deal! Nothing, Nada!" Alice was teasing Jasper, causing him to blush.**

"**Wait! Does Charlie know? Obviously **_**NOT, **_**Jasper is still alive." Alice giggled.**

"**Actually, he does know, thank you! I went over and asked his permission, the first day ya'll went back to school, he asked about a timeline and I told him it'd be a long engagement, because Bella and I have to finish college first and get settled. He was happy with that. Jasper shrugged.**

"**WHAT! He's never been that calm about things. What happened to Charlie? Is he softening up in his old age?" Alice giggled.**

**We all laughed and chatted more about everything and finally arrived at the restaurant. **

**We got inside and there were a lot of famous people around, I was start struck.**

**The waiter said our table would be about 20 minutes, Dmitri glanced at his watch and said "Perfect, I told them to meet us here at 7:00 and it's just 6:40, so that'll work perfect."**

"**Who did you invite Dmitri?" Alice asked.**

"**Oh, I forgot to tell you, my new neighbors, well actually I'm the new neighbor and I ran into them this morning and asked if they wanted to join us. They're around our age. She's beautiful, but seems snotty, like most rich girls, except you Alice and then he is quiet and follows her lead, but I guess he's just shy, they do argue a lot, I hear them every night, I'm guessing when he gets home from work and her from wherever. I don't think she works, doesn't look like the type." He grimaced.**

"**Great, we'll have the emo couple and the overly happy couple (pointing to us) and the normal couple (pointing to her and Dmitri.)." Alice smiled.**

**We made small talk until we were seated at our table, I ordered another wine (gotta love fake ID's), Alice was drinking something fruity and the guys were drinking scotch on the rocks.**

**Jasper and Dmitri were actually hitting it off pretty well, they had a lot of things in common.**

**We were all laughing and having a good time when I **_**hear **_**his voice! (Jasper and I had out backs to the incoming people, so Dmitri could keep a look out for his friends).**

"**Hey, Dmitri, sorry we're late." he said.**

**I froze in my seat, Alice choaked on her drink and Jasper turned around and growled.**

**He hadn't seen my yet, I didn't dare turn around, hopiing it was a mistake.**

**Dmitri motioned for them to sit down, Tanya sat beside Alice, beaming and Edward sat next to me, he looked over to introduce himself and choaked on his words.**

"**Do you guys know each other?" Dmitri questioned.**

**Alice spoke "Dmitri, meet my brother Edward, Jasper's ex-best friend and Bella's ex."**

**Dmitri's face dropped and he said "I'm so sorry, I had no can you forgive me, I know it's your birthday, I am so very sorry." **

"**No worries, we're all adults here, we can get along, I said waving my haind in the air, hoping Edward caught site of what was on my hand. It would have been hard not to.**

**Edward grabbed my hand and looked at the ring, Jasper glared and I patted his knee and just smiled at him**

"**Is there something you like Edward?" I asked smugly. **

"**That's new isn't it?" he grimiced.**

"**Yeah, Jasper proposed to me tonight for my birthday present!" I smiled.**

"**Oh, Charlie's going to love that, Jasper you better run for the hills!" Edward laughed.**

"**Nope, I asked Charlies permission a few weeks back and he was all for it, as long as we wait until after we both finish college." Jasper smiled an eat shit asshole smile at Edward.**

"**Oh, he must be getting soft in his old age" Edward smirked.**

"**Bella, let me see your ring, please" Tanya ordered/asked.**

**Tanya gasped when she saw it. **

"**Wow, that's quite impressive Jasper, how did you come up with a ring so unique?" Tanya asked.**

"**My uncle is a jeweler, so I told him I wanted a ring that symbolized my love all year round, so the little diamons are quarter carats each, 12 of them, one for each month, promising my love always and the large one in the middle is 2 carats and that's the forever. So the ring is over 5 carats, perfect, clearless diamonds set in gold." Jasper replied. (I already knew the story, he'd told me in the room, noone else knew)**

**Tanya glared at Edward.**

"**Oh, well I guess that's sweet then." Tanya snarled.**

**The waiter came and got our orders and we broke into silent conversations amongst couples.**

**Jasper decided to do some PDA and I enjoyed it, Edward would have never went for that!**

**Tanya glared at us and looked like she wanted to rip my eyes out, at least that what Jasper kept whispering and he'd tell me every time I giggled, Edward would look at me out of the corner of his eye. I'd giggle more and Jasper was getting naughty, he was rubbing up and down my thigh, getting higher each time, making me gasp and then giggle, Edward couldn't see what was going on, but the set of his Jaw alerted anyone that he was pissed.**

**Finally our food came, because I might have had to take Jasper right there. Damn it!**

**Our conversations took a turn towards their college courses and Dmitri said he was majoring in Political Science and going to school to become a lawyer, possibly a future in politics, especially if his family had anything to do with and of course Alice's eyes sparkled. Jasper talked put majoring in World History and becoming a history teacher and of course Edward was going to be a doctor. Tanya was just going to college to get a degree, she wasn't going to work once she graduated, she wanted to be a 'trophy' wife, my mouth about fell and Edward looked embarrassed, I kind of felt bad.**

**Dmitri then asked what I wanted to do once I got to college next year, since everyone knew that Alice was a Design major.**

"**I'm planning on majoring in Journalism and English, then I can either teacher or become a journalist, maybe both, be a journalist before I have children and then when we have children (Jasper's face lit up) I can teach." I smiled.**

"**Wow, that sounds like a lot of work, two majors?" Tanya said.**

"**Yeah, it will be, but I've got the patience for it and it's my dream, I want to be able to have a carrer and everything." I smiled, not letting her bother me.**

**Dinner was finish and the wiater brought over the dessert cart, Alice and I ordered, Tanya turned her nose up at it.**

**Alice ordered the Chocolater Volcano Cake & I ordered the triple layer white chocolate/raspberry cheesecake! It was to die for.**

**After the check arrived, the boys all bickered over it, Dmitri winning in the end.**

**We left there and Dmitri told Edward and Tanya to follow us to the new club while we were walking out .**

**Tanya pouted because she wanted to ride in the limo. Edward agreed and the limo driver would drop them off when we were done.**

**We resumed our seats as before, except little Mrs. Bitch, sat in between Jasper and Dmitri and Edward sat next to Alice.**

**Tanya kept trying to get Japer's attention, she soon gave up, he only had eyes for me.**

**When we reached the club and arrived, I excused myself to the restroom.**

**I was staring at myself in the mirror, trying to regain my composure, I thought I was going to lose it when he showed up, especially with **_**her!**_

**I loved Jasper, deep down, I did, but seeing Edward for the first time in months, brought back really good and really painful memeories.**

**I just couldn't help it, I sat in one of the chairs and atrted crying, too many emotions in one night.**

"**Bella?" I looked up and it was Alice.**

"**Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I had no idea, I would have told him no if I'd known. Why are you crying?" she asked.**

"**Alice, there are so many emotions right now. I just don't know. One minute I'm the happiest person in the world, I have my best friend and my boyfriend, I mean fiance' and the next, my ex, your brother is here with his nasty fiance' and it brought back a flodd of memeories, good and painful!" I cried.**

"**Do you want me to get Jasper and go back to the hotel?" Alice asked.**

"**No! I'm not going to let him ruin one more second of my life, ever again! I am moving on with Jasper and we're going to have a great time to night, bring on the drinks, I relly need one right now!" I dried my tears.**

"**Here, put these in your eyes, it'll help with the red, just tell them it's the smoke that's bothering you. "k!" Alice smiled.**

**I hugged Alice and we walked out of the bathroon, Edward was standing against the wall.**

"**Can we talk?" he looked at me.**

"**No! I am with Jasper now and I have nothing to say to you!" I spat.**

"**How can you be with the emo asshole, your best friends ex, do you like sloppy seconds?" Edward smirked at what he said.**

"**Fuck you Edward! You can't hurt me anymore! I LOVE Jasper! My father gave his blessing, something I know he wouldn't have done to you and Jasper is going to make something of his life, no matter if it's music or history or whatever! He loves me for me! He doesn't treat me like a delicate flower that's going to wilt, he treats me like the flower that wants to bloom and lets me bloom! So fuck you Edward, you have no right to be in my life ever again!" I spat and walked away. **

**I stopped at the closest bar next to me and grabbed a shot, then 3, after I slammed my 3rd**** one, Edward walked by and back to our table, I saw Jasper looking nervously around, I'd been gone for about 20 minutes and I saw him lean over to Alice and ask her a question, she shrugged and I saw her get up and walk towards the bathroom, I was on my 5****th shot now. She walked by and I grabbed her arm, slurring my words, I asked her to join me.**

"**Bells, come on, Jasper is freaking out, lets get a drink and head over to the table again, O.K.?" Alice asked. I nodded and she ordered me and her a white wine and a beer for the guys.**

"**Bella!" Jasper jumped up to hug me and then gave me a curious look.**

"**Where have you been?" Japser questioned and I saw Edward glaring at me, not really caring.**

"**I was in the bathroom, the smoke was bothering me and then on the way out, Edward wanted to have a heart to heart, but don't worry, I told him to fuck off! Ansd then I went to have a shot or 3." I said smirking at Edward. "Let's dance baby!" I grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, we danced the night away and when the night was over, I remember Jasper carrying me and to the limo and falling asleep.**

**A/N:**

**I know, a bad ending…**

**It'll get better I promise.. **

**PLEASE review!!!!!**

**I'd like 10 to continue…**

**But, I like this story, so I'd write even without that many!!!**

****I own nothing****


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Christmas

BPOV

Christmas time, wow, how I did not look forward to this.

Our families always spent the holidays together and I knew this was going to be difficult.

Everyone knew Jasper and I were engaged and to top things off, Alice would only be here for a while, her parents reluctantly let her fly to be with Dmitri and his family for Christmas day.

Jasper and I volunteered to take her to the airport on Christmas Eve, Charlie wasn't happy about it, but I just gave him puppy dog eyes and he broke "Fine, but no messing around, it takes 35 minutes each way, in horrible weather, so you've got an hour and a half to get her there and get back and join in these family festivities Charlie scolded.

"Yes, sir.!" Jasper fake saluted him and smiled, Charlie busted out laughing, as did everyone else, except Edward, I could tell he was hurt from the banter between those two, he and Charlie never really got along, they always were just 'there'.

Jasper and I left to take Alice to the airport, me not wanting her to go, but she said she had girlfriend 'duties' and of course, Jasper being a male said 'hhmmm, a Christmas BJ, that sounds great. How 'bout it Bells….' I smacked him and giggled.

Alice groaned "No idiot, this is my first 'real' social outing with Dmitri and his family, to see if I'm accepted by the who's who… I'm so excited!!!" Alice squealed.

We arrived at the airport and I got out and gave her a hug, telling her I'd see her on New Year's Eve.

Jasper and I rode back in silence, not uncomfortable, relaxed.

We got to the house and everyone was out back, the guys were playing flag football, Jasper ran to get into the game and I went to the kitchen to help Esme.

"So, how are things with Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Oh, they're going great. I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you'd hoped for Esme. I still consider you my second mom, you know that right?" I hugged her tight.

"You know, Edward is breaking off his engagement to Tonya after the holidays." she whispered in my ear.

I gasped and looked at her, "Why would that matter to me now Esme? I have Jasper and I love him, truly, even more than I loved Edward. He just gets me, unlike Edward, he was always placing me so high up on a pedestal, that I couldn't stand on my own 2 feet." I smiled at her and hoped she understood. "Edward will always be my first in many ways and I'd love to be friends with him once again, but right now, it's not possible." I hugged Esme and left the kitchen.

"Darlin' what's the matter?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, Can't we leave now? I'm getting a headache." I tried to smile.

Jasper and I said bye to everyone and left, headed to his place.

"Jasper, I really just wanted to go to my house, I just need to sleep, please" I asked.

"Sure." he sounded upset.

We reached my house and I leaned over, giving him a kiss, telling him I'd like him to just be alone.

He wasn't happy about it but left.

I climbed the stairs to my bed, I felt like shit and I couldn't really place my finger on it.

I decided to just lay down and go to sleep, hoping I'd feel better when I woke up.

I awoke to sweet kisses on my face and neck "MMM, Edward." I said.

"What the fuck Bella!" I bolted up to see Jasper in my room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened Jasper." I said, tears coming down my face.

"How could you do that Bells? That's some low shit! He hasn't even been broken up and on the market for 20 minutes and you're already screaming his name. That's what was bothering you last night, wasn't it?" Jasper was screaming now.

"No! it wasn't… I truly have a massive headache, I guess he was in my thoughts and that's where he always kissed me to wake me up, SHIT! I'm so sorry Jasper." I buried my head in his chest and cried.

"Darlin' it's O.K., I'm sorry I snapped. It just hurt that you said his name and I was kissing you." Jasper pouted.

I straddled his lap and gave him the most passionate kiss I could manage.

"You up for a party tonight? I know a Frat house that has a killer after Christmas party." he smiled.

"No, but you go ahead, I just need some more sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I smiled.

"Are you sure you don't mind? Bells." he grabbed my chin and kissed me, I shook my head yes.

"I'll call you when I get home sweetheart." Jasper called over his shoulder.

Charlie was gone for the weekend, so I called and ordered a pizza and salad and put in my favorite movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith and relaxed.

20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door, I grabbed my cash and went to the door.

My money fell to the ground… "Edward" I gasped.

"Bella" he smiled and walked in with my pizza and salad. "I got here the same time as the pizza guy, I paid and delivered it to you, I hope you don't mind." he smiled.

I just smiled and ushered him in from the rain.

"Would you like some?" I asked.

"Yes, that would be great." Edward smiled.

"You look like shit Edward." I replied.

"Yeah, having your life turned upside down does that to you." he frowned.

"Yeah, I know. It hurts like hell, doesn't it!" I spat.

"Bells, I didn't come here to yell love, I came to tell you I was sorry for all the wrong I did to you. I can't believe you'd just forget me and go to Jasper, Jasper, your best friends EX!!! That's just low Bella." he scolded.

"Fuck you Edward! I'm not the one who said 'you'll never be the flavor of the week/ I love you/ I'll never hurt you!!!' You said all that and more to me! And yet, you went away to college, threw away me, like I was trash, because I wasn't going to college yet and you were too frightened to fight for me, because you knew you'd want to stick your dick somewhere else! Because I wasn't giving it up!!! Well FUCK YOU EDWARD CULLEN!!! I gave it up to the man I'm going to MARRY!! I was screaming at this point.

We sat in silence for about 45 minutes, nothing being said and then my phone rang, indicating a message.

I flipped it up and pressed the link.

As soon as I looked at it, I dropped the phone and screamed for Edward to get out, he picked up my phone and handed it to me, looking at the picture and growling as he walked out.

I looked at the picture and seen a very drunk Jasper sucking on a very naked girls body. He was looking straight at the camera it looked like.

I dropped the phone and laid on the couch, crying myself to sleep.

An hour later another picture came through with Jasper sleeping with 2 women.

I awoke to the house phone ringing off the hook, I ran to get it and Alice was beaming on the other end.

"Alice, look, I'm not in the mood right now, can this wait." I asked while sniffling.

"Bells, what's up? What happened?" she asked, her good mood gone.

"Take a look at this, I'm sending it to your phone now. I'll talk to you later." I hung up and laid back down, crying myself to sleep again.

JPOV

I tried to convince Bells to come with me to this party, I knew these weren't her thing, they did tend to get wild. But, everyone always had a good time and my baseball friends would be there, so that would be cool as well.

I met up with some friends and we played quarters and then after an hour of that, I was coxed into a Beer Bong, so I chugged that, along with smoking a couple of joints and then a few shots, then I vaguely remember being offered to do body shots.

I woke up in bed with a strange blond and red head next to me…

I had no idea what happened, all I knew was that we were all shirtless, but our pants were on, that had to be a good sign, right?

UUGGGHHHH, how was I going to tell Bella about this. She will surely leave me know, I acted liked Edward, no matter what I did or didn't end up doing, she wouldn't see it that way.

Why did I go to this without her and I had to go see her now!

A/N:

Sorry, kinda short again, but more to come…

REVIEW

READ

REVIEW

READ

REVIEW

READ

Thanks!!!

**Stephanie owns all**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I'm NOT Edward

JPOV

I drove over to Bella's house and tried to see her.

She wouldn't open the door, she knew, I don't know how, she just knew.

I sat on her porch, when my phone buzzed, I opened it and clicked the link.

OH SHIT!!!

That's all that went through my mind.

I started pounding on the door again and it finally opened, to a very red, swollen eyed Bella.

"Darlin' let me…" I started.

"Jasper get the fuck out of here, I'm getting my dad to pick up my few things and I never want to see you again, how the FUCK could you do that to me!?!? You cheated! Is this to get me back for saying Edward's name in my FUCKING sleep? I just can't…" she stopped, slid off her ring and threw it in my face, slamming the door after.

I fell on her porch and cried for what seemed like hours, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, what's wrong son?" Charlie asked with a worried face.

"Charlie can we sit here so I can talk to you, it's really pretty bad, but you have to know, none of this was intentional, something must have been slipped to me or something." I started. "Last night, I went to a frat party, Bella stayed home because she had a headache. I did some shots, yes I was bad and smoked a joint, drank lots of beer and did a few body shots…" I had to stop and take a breath, his face was red, so I showed him the pictures. "I don't know how or whom took these and had her number, because she doesn't know anyone there."

Charlie sat quietly for a few minutes, in deep shock I assume…

"Jasper, have you showered or took anything since waking up this morning?" Charlie was serious.

"Um, no sir, I came straight here." I replied.

"O.K., you're going to the hospital with me and we're going to have you tested for drugs. O.K?" Charlie smiled.

About that time, his phone rang. I could only hear his side and I'm guessing is was Bella.

"I think he's telling the truth, why would he sit here and lie to me, knowing I have a gun?" ~ "No, I will not tolerate this from you! Stop be stupid! Yes, he does love you! Bella Marie Swan, you better check you attitude right now! I do not want to hear this crap from your mouth, until I've gone and had drug testing done on him, if it's negative, then I'll beat his ass for hurting you, but if it's positive, then you've got a lot of explaining to do to him and you will apologize and if he accepts you back, I'd be surprised. Not everyone is going to fuck you over like Edward did!" Charlie stopped and tried to calm down.

"We're at the hospital, we'll call you with the results, either way, so you can either beg for his forgiveness or say your final goodbyes. If I were you, I'd be preparing a speech!" he clicked his phone shut.

"Sorry, you had to hear that Jasper, but she's so damn stubborn! I do believe you and I hope that I'm not wrong, I'm usually not." he smiled and patted me on the back and we went to find Carlisle.

BPOV

Damn it! Shit!

My dad was taking his fucking side!!!

I called Alice and vented to her, she sighed and then said that Charlie did sound right.

That's not what I wanted to hear. I hung up from Alice and proceeded to throw a major fit, in my own house. I was throwing stuff and then I punched the wall really hard, because I was so pissed! All of a sudden I heard a crack.

SHIT!!!!!!

I called Alice and told her I needed her, I told her I think I broke my hand.

"Bells, I'm kinda not close by, did you forget?" Alice asked.

"Shit! I did forget. Damn it!" I screamed into the phone.

"Well, I'll have to drive myself. I guess I can wait until tomorrow." I stated.

"Take a picture and send it to me." Alice stated.

"Fine, give me 5." I huffed.

I took the picture, sent it and 2 minutes later my phone rang.

"Bells, dad said you need to get there right away and someone needs to drive you, because it's going to require pain pills." she sighed.

"Well who in the hell is going to take me, genius, you're not here and Charlie is with Jasper." I stated.

"Call a cab or if you've gotta drive yourself, make sure someone can take you home!" she yelled at me.

"Alice, why are you being like this?" I asked, taken a back.

"Because you're asking like a child, that's why Bells. Just get to the damn hospital, Carlisle is waiting for you." she started.

"Fine, call you later. Love you Ali." I sighed.

"Love you too Bells." she smiled.

I got up and put some clothes on, not thinking Carlisle wants me to show up in boy shorts and a tank top.

I slipped on jeans and flip-flops and grabbed my hoodie.

I went to grab my keys, but winced, it was my right hand, great!

I awkwardly used my left hand and started my car and drove to the hospital.

I parked next to Charlie's cruiser and walked inside.

"Hi Bella!" A cheerful receptionist smiled at me. They all knew me here, I was here often.

Carlisle walked out and took me to a room.

"What did you do Bells?" he asked.

"I punched a wall and the wall won." I laughed.

"That was pretty stupid Bella. Alice called and told me why you were upset. Jasper and Charlie are 2 rooms down, Charlie is waiting to come see you." Carlisle stated.

He took my hand and looked at it, it looked like a piece of pulverized meat. he shook his head and called an orderly to take me to x-rays.

45 minutes later, I was back in my room and Carlisle had the x-rays.

"Bells, you've shattered your 3 middle fingers and cracked your wrist. I'm keeping you for a few days, because I'm going to have to operate, we'll have to put some pins in and you'll have to wear a brace for a few months. It's going to be quite painful, I'm afraid." Carlisle looked upset.

"Whatever, I deserve it for doing something so stupid." I smirked.

"Well, Charlie has to come in and sigh the papers, since you're still on his insurance." Carlisle smiled.

"Fine, whatever, send him in." I sighed.

Great, now I had to listen to Charlie tell me what an ass I made of myself and he's going to make me eat crow as well. Deep down, I knew Jasper didn't do those things on purpose. But, it still hurt.

"Hey sweetie." Charlie walked in. "I've got something for you." he smiled.

"What?" I asked frustrated.

He stepped closer, "This is yours."

He handed me my ring back.

'I don't think I deserve it back, I was a total bitch to him and wouldn't let him explain, what kind of person am I? What does that really say about our relationship?" I sighed and started to cry.

"Bells, look. Someone slipped something to Jasper last night, they're trying to figure out what it was, but regardless, he feels like shit. You 2 need to talk, he loves you and still wants to be with you. He's waiting outside to talk to you, are you ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." I smiled, wiping away my tears.

Jasper walked in and looked worse than me, like he'd been crying for months.

He stopped at the door and looked at me, I motioned for him to come to me, he walked over and sat on the bed. "Bells, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't …" I put my finger on his lips.

"SSHHHH, it's fine, I believe you." I smiled.

He leaned down to kiss me and I went to put my hands in his hair and screamed in pain.

Carlisle came running in. "Bells, what is wrong?"

"I tried to use my right hand." I explained.

"Well, say your goodbyes, we're getting you into surgery now!"

"Bella, please, take back you ring. It is yours, I still want to be with you, I don't want you to beg, I don't want to fight, I only want you, forever!" Jasper kissed up my neck and down to my collarbone.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital room and I see flowers and stuffed animals everywhere.

I looked around and no one was here.

I sat up and looked at my hand, it looked gross, it was all orange and black, like a deformed pumpkin and I had this huge metal brace on my arm, it looked like a cage.

Then I moved my left hand and if felt funny too. I looked down and my engagement ring was on.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me again.

I awoke to whispers in the room, hearing one distinct voice.

"Alice." I asked, not being able to sit up.

"Bella, you're awake!" she screamed.

I smiled and shook my head.

"I'll be right back." she ran out the door and back.

"Hi Bella." A smooth voice talked.

"Jasper!" I looked around, then my bed started moving.

I saw Jasper beside me. I smiled and as my bed sat up, I saw Charlie and Carlisle there as well.

He picked up my hand and kissed it.

"I put it back on your left hand, until your right is better, It is yours and I am yours, I want us to be one someday." Jasper smiled.

I blushed.

I was in the hospital for 2 days and then Jasper brought me back to my dads.

I had to wear this wonderful contraption for a couple of months at least.

It was New Years Eve and Alice and I had went shopping for our party dresses.

Her parents always threw the best parties.

Jasper would be back this afternoon, he had a test to take yesterday and went back long enough to do that and get his suit.

Alice and I followed by Dmitri who was allowed by his parents to spend New Years with us, since Alice was there for Christmas and Edward, went shopping.

We split up into 2 groups, so Alice and I could get our dresses and the guys could get their suits.

Alice drug me into a fancy dress shop, where everyone knew her name and they had 2 racks of dresses waiting.

Most of Alice's dresses were black or silver and mine were all different shades of blue.

Alice helped me first, knowing I couldn't hold or zip anything with my hand, so she started with the most revealing, it was mid-thigh and strapless, "No way Alice, I look like a hooker, forget it!" I stated.

"Fine!" she huffed and went back to the rack, after 10 dress, I started to get pissed. "Alice, how many more can there be?"~ "10" she stated. I growled and pouted. "Give it up, it doesn't work on me! And when we're done here, it's off to Victoria's Secret! We have to have matching undergarments!" she smiled.

I wanted to choke her.

After the 3rd dress, from the last ten, she shouted "THIS IS IT!!!" It was a strapless blue dress with a bluish/silver band under the breast w/ a sheer overlay.

She found shoes to match the band, they were about 3 inches, not to bad.

She then went to try on her dresses and I sat in a chair outside the dressing room, waiting, her 3rd dress was it for her. She bought a simple pair of silver stiletto's and we were done.

Now for Victoria's.

I groaned.

As we were to walk in, my phone rang, I looked it was Edward, "Talk to me!" I laughed.

"Where are you 2, we've already ate lunch and got out suits." he exclaimed.

"We're just going into Victoria's Secret." I groaned.

"We'll be there in 2 minutes" and my phone went dead.

"Alice we've got 2 minutes before they arrive, let's hurry." I groaned and she giggled.

We, well I raced in side and looked for their blue accessories.

I found a cute pair of boy shorts and with the dress, no need for a bra, but some black stockings with the seam up the back, I found Alice and asked what she thought.

"Stockings, yes… boy shorts NO!" Alice reprimanded.

She drug me back to the underwear and found this racy blue lace thong.

"No, no way Alice." I was red and right as I was backing up I ran into someone and groaned.

"Please tell me it's not your brother." I groaned, yet again.

"I can tell you that, but I'd be lying." she sung and added. "If you don't quit groaning, you're going to turn on quite a few men today. Right Edward?" she smirked and he smiled.

"So what do you guys think of these?" she held up the underwear and Edward groaned and pulled me back against him, "I'll give Bella my opinion." he pulled me backwards and I felt his erection against my butt.

"Edward, that was very uncalled for!" I slapped him and walked out, calling over my shoulder "Alice get whatever, I need to rest!" and I walked out to sit on a bench.

I pulled out my phone to call Jasper and before I could hit send it disappeared out of my hands.

"No, we're going to talk!" Edward said.

"Nothing to say!" I spat.

"We have an attraction to one another Bella, why do you insist on denying it." Edward said rubbing my knee.

"Edward, do not touch me!" I shoved his hand off my knee.

"You know, one day you will come back to me and I will be waiting." he had leaned over and whispered in my ear, kissing behind it in my sensitive spot. Smiling when he pulled away.

I got up and snatched my phone away and stormed into the ladies room and called Jasper.

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message." Great voice mail.

"Hey babe, I miss you and just needed to hear your voice. I can't wait to see you tonight. I love you!" and hung up.

I walked out and Alice was yelling at Edward when I came out. I smirked and he was rolling his eyes.

"Alice can we go now? We've got 3 hours to get ready and I really need to shower again, please!" I begged.

"O.K., we're done any way." she conceded.

We arrived at the house and Jasper's car was there.

I jumped out, before the car even stopped, almost landing on my bad hand.

Jasper ran out the front door and scooped me up and swung me around.

I kissed him all over his face.

"Get a room" Edward spat as he walked by.

Jasper glared at him "what's up with him."

"Nothing, just moody Edward, you know." I smiled and kissed him some more.

"Jasper, carry her to my room please, we need to get ready and I need to help her shower." Alice smiled.

"I can help with that!" Jasper smiled.

"No, no time for hanky panky, Jasper, we've got a party to get ready for." Alice scolded.

"Fine, fine, let's go!" Jasper threw me over his shoulder and I was smacking his ass the entire way.

He threw me on Alice's bed and straddled over top of me "Darlin' I guess you need to be taught a lesson later tonight." he smiled and kissed my neck.

We were in full make out mode when Alice came up smacked him on the ass, "GET OUT!" she yelled.

Jasper jumped up and said "We're not done yet, going to your house, see you in a few hours!" and blew me a kiss.

"That boy's got it bad for you, he was never like that with me, thank goodness, I don't like them clingy." Alice smiled.

"He's not clingy, we just don't see each other enough." I smiled.

Alice helped me shower and get dressed, she bought the blue lace thongs and instead of actual stockings, she bought the thigh high one's with the seam up the back, claiming it'll be easier with my hand, if I have to go to the bathroom.

She then got herself ready and we could hear people arriving.

We walked down stairs and Jasper and Dmitri were waiting. Their mouths dropping at the sight of us.

'Darlin' I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you tonight." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Maybe I don't want you to." I whispered into his and nibbled on his ear, he groaned.

"Don't start something you can't finish darlin'" he grabbed me and kissed me hard.

"It's going to be a long night, I haven't had you in a while. Tonight is going to be great!" Jasper whispered.

"I've got us a hotel room, that way we can be alone, no Charlie." he smiled.

I kissed him back and he had me against the wall, kissing so passionately and groaning and rubbing all over me. "Jasper, I think people are watching." I smiled.

"Let them watch." he smiled.

"Excuse me!" there was a hand on Jasper's shoulder, he turned around and saw my dad, "You two need to behave, we are guests here and you're acting like hormonal teenagers!"

"Um, dad, we are hormonal teenagers." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and said "Just wait at least until you're at your hotel room, please!" he begged.

We smiled and let go of each other and proceeded to mingle.

It was 11:45 and people were gathering inside.

Dmitri took a spot on the stairs and got everyone's attention. "I have a few things I'd like to say."

Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Alice, please join me." he smiled.

Dmitri proceeded to give a speech about loving the family and such, Jasper and I looked at each other and we knew what was coming.

All of a sudden, he dropped on one knee and Alice squealed.

"Alice Cullen, you have brought so much to my life and I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. You've brought out a side of me I didn't know I had. I was always the stuffy shirt and the serious one. Now, I know how to let go and have fun and my family loves you as well. Will you marry me?"

He stood up with a blue Tiffany's box and she was crying, the clock struck midnight and she said yes and everyone cheered and kissed and drank champagne.

She ran down the stairs to me and hugged me and the ring was beautiful, a simple Princess Cut, 3 carats.

I think it weighed more than her.

Jasper and I left and had a wonderful night to ourselves, he took me home in the morning and said he'd see me in a couple of weeks, since I couldn't drive, I couldn't see him every other weekend, those are now Alice and I weekends.

After the holidays and we returned to school, everyone was talking about Alice's engagement and it was even it the NY Times society pages with a picture of her and Dmitri. She was so excited.

The school year was going great and I was going to see about getting the contraption off my arm, it'd been almost 3 months, I really messed my hand up.

Alice drove me and we waited for a few minutes for her dad to come out, he took us into a room, took the cage off and asked me to move my fingers, it hurt a little, but not too bad, kind of stiff, my wrist however still hurt. "Bells, the fingers are almost healed, you have to keep moving them and flexing them, but your wrist is another story. I'm not going to cast it, because Prom is a few weeks away as is graduation, but you'll have to wear this brace. You can at least take it off for pictures and stuff and finally take a shower by yourself.

I smiled and I knew Alice was grateful.

I tried to put my engagement ring on my right hand, but it didn't fit, they were still swollen, I frowned.

"It's O.K. sweetie, at least you can still wear it." Alice smiled.

"Very true" I smiled back.

Prom came and went and then it was graduation.

Of course everyone came, even Dmitri's family, it was the first time the parents would meet.

We had a huge dinner at the Cullen's house for Alice and me. Everyone bought us graduation presents and congratulated us on graduation, I'd graduated from my first 2 years of college as well, so I'd be going in as a junior, Jasper was only a sophomore, but I was going to take extra classes, so we'd graduate at the same time. I was also the 2nd in my class, which pissed Edward off, he was 3rd, when he'd graduated last year.

Jasper said he was so proud of me as did my dad and mom and Phil.

We had a great time and as we were leaving, Edward pulled me to the side, Jasper looked, but I shrugged.

"What Edward?" I grimaced.

"Well, I guess I just want to say 'bye' because you're going to be living with Jasper now. And just to let you know If you're ever tired of Jasper, I'll be there for you." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Edward" I warned.

"No, really, I mean it, I want to be there for you if you ever need me." he smiled.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said thanks.

I left and walked to Jasper, ready to start my new life.

A/N:

Another long chapter, I hope you enjoy!

More to come as they start college life now…

If you've got any suggestions, please PM me…

Thanks for reading…

REVIEW… :0)

**I own nothing**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

College Jealousy

BPOV

I moved in with Jasper, 3 weeks into summer.

We had a wonderful summer, we spent almost every moment together.

We were so much in love, I know it had to be sickening to watch us.

I had been video conferencing with Alice one afternoon and Jasper walked up, not realizing it, naked, not like she hadn't seen him before, they were each others first, but still. After he found out, he still didn't care, he nuzzled my neck and began undressing me right there.

"Shit Jasper, I'm talking with Alice, she doesn't wan to see my tits, I can assure you of that!" I smiled.

"Oh, but Bells, I already have, remember when you were hurt? The showers I'd have to help you with?" she was smiling.

"O.K., bye Alice, you've given me some wonderful scene's while I make love to my fiancé." Jasper smiled and flicked off the camera and computer, smiling seductively at me.

He knew he's won and took me to the room and we had wonderful mind blowing sex!

It was now orientation day for newcomers, meaning 'me'!

I asked Jasper if he was going to go with me, but he shook his head no and said living through it once was enough.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the campus.

I walked around and found the sign in table.

I stopped in front of the red haired girl and she was very bitchy.

"Um, you, what's your name?" she growled at me.

"Bella, Bella Swan." I said.

"Um, no Bella here, sorry." she shrugged.

"Then look under Isabella." I growled back.

"Oh, looky there, here you go _Isabella_." she snarled at me.

As soon as I walked away, I knew who it was, I thought I was going to loose it.

I walked around, looking at the different clubs and such to join.

I walked over to the school paper and signed up for that, thankful everyone there seemed to be nice.

I sat in a bench to drink my water and eat an apple I'd brought and someone tripped or something, because I now had coke all over my legs, I looked up and it was the blond from the pictures, thank God Jasper wasn't here.

I needed to go wash up, so I found the nearest bathroom and as I was wiping my legs off, who should walk in? Tonya!

"Oh, well, look here, it's Isabella, Edwards only true love…" she snaked at me.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I transferred here, after Edward called off the engagement, I didn't want to see him anymore and look now, I get you. This year is going to be wickedly fun! How'd you like the pictures last Christmas?" she spat.

Before I knew what I was doing, I punched her.

Then I felt someone grab my arms and hold me. It was the red head and blond.

Tonya got up and slapped my face and then punched me in the stomach.

"What Edward sees in you, I don't know. You're plain and mousy and how did you ever have 2 hot guys fighting over you? Best friends at onetime, weren't they? You must put out something fierce!" she screamed at me and then punched me on the face.

She motioned for the 2 girls to let go and as I fell to the ground, she kicked me in my stomach.

They walked out and left me there.

After they were gone, I got up and washed my face and headed back to our apartment.

"Hey Bells, how was…" Jasper stopped once he turned around.

"What the hell happened?" He picked me up and carried me to our room.

"Bella, talk to me." he pleaded.

I told him what happened and who took the pictures.

He was beyond pissed.

I told him I just wanted to sleep.

He closed the door and let me be.

I got up and walked into the bathroom, running a hot bath and grabbed my phone, closed the door and locked it, I needed to talk to Edward, I don't know why, but I just did.

I dialed the long familiar number.

"Bella?" he asked with baited breath.

"Edward, I just need someone to talk to." I started crying.

"What the hell did Jasper do to you?" he roared.

"Damn it Edward. It's not Jasper, we're … fine, I just had a shitty day!" I yelled.

"Sorry, what happened, love?" he asked, full of concern.

I launched into the story and he was pissed off!

"I'm calling that stupid whore and telling her to stay the fuck away from you!" he yelled.

"NO Edward, it'll make it worse, I just know." I sighed.

"Sorry, love. I wasn't thinking about that." he sighed as well.

"Look, I've got to go Edward, I just needed to talk, sorry." and I hung up.

I threw my phone on the floor, let out my water and then turned on the shower, letting the hot water push all my cares away.

I looked in the medicine cabinet and saw my pain pills still there.

I grabbed 2 and a glass of water and went back to bed, not waking until the next morning.

The weekend passed by slowly and Monday came.

Jasper and I got up and headed to the cafeteria on campus for breakfast.

I luckily only had 2 classes on Monday, but they were the hardest.

I would be finished at 1p.m.

Unfortunately, Jasper had 3 classes and wouldn't be done until 3p.m., but I told him I'd wait in the library for him and work on my homework.

We finished our breakfast and as we walked by a table full of guys, they all whistled at me, Jasper shot them a glare.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Baseball team." Jasper smiled.

"Oh, well why didn't we sit with your friends?" I asked confused.

"Because I don't want to share." he smiled and kissed me before walking the opposite direction of me.

I went tot the library and found a nice quiet table and set out to work.

I was doing fine until I felt someone staring at me.

I looked up and saw Mike Newton, I growled internally.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" I asked.

"You still with Whitlock?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" I challenged.

"Yeah, I do. When you want a real man, come to me." Mike said and walked off.

'Yeah, I'll remember that." I mumbled.

I was into my work when I felt strong arms snake around me.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I whisper-yelled.

"Who's been botherin' you darlin'?" Jasper kissed my neck.

"Oh, thank God, it's you." I smiled.

Jasper's face got all kinds of pissed off.

"Who the hell were you expecting Bella." he sat across from me and glared.

"Well, you. But Mike Newton found me today and keeps coming over." I grimaced.

"Didn't you tell him you were still with me?" he accused.

'Before we say things we regret, I'm going to go back to our apartment." I spat and walked away.

He didn't bother following.

He text me _'staying at a friends, so I don't say something __**you'll **__regret.' ~j_

I sighed and tried to call his cell, no answer.

So I made some soup and found a comfortable silence and finished my work.

A little after midnight I climbed into bed exhausted from today and fell fast asleep.

Tomorrow was my long day and Jasper's first baseball practice.

My classes went by slow.

I didn't see Jasper at all today.

I went to the field to watch practice.

I sat down with my book, because I had about 10 minutes before practice started.

I was reading when I saw a figure sit beside me.

"Hey, I'm Jaime. I'm on the newspaper." he held out his hand for me to shake.

I'd informed him that I filled out he form to join the paper staff and whispered like it was a secret, that I had a source inside the team and winked.

We were talking and getting along great, when he started snapping pictures again.

"Wow, Whitlock is pissed at something. He smiled.

"Hmm?" I pretended to ignore him and look at Jasper under my lashes.

"Well, this is interesting, but I've gotta go," I smiled and walked down the bleachers.

I was almost out the gate when Jasper came up and grabbed my arm. "What the fuck Bella? We have one fight and you're off fucking someone else?" he spat.

I busted into tears and ran off. I couldn't take his jealousy anymore.

I called my dad and told him what was happening and he said to stay put and he'd come up this weekend and help me move.

I sat at the table doing my homework, when Jasper finally came home.

"What? No dinner? Do I have to fucking starve?" he shouted.

"You know what Jasper? I am not your slave! I am not here to cook and clean for you! I am here because I love you and I only want to be with you, but I guess you can't see that for some God damn reason! I don't know what's happened to you and I don't think I want to even try anymore. I'm tired of being the only one trying. I love you more than anything, but I can't do this anymore!" I ran into our room and slammed the door and locked it and cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke in the morning, the door was open, asshole must have picked the lock.

I got up and he'd cleaned my books and put them in my bag and he was already gone.

I didn't feel like going to class today, so I sent e-mails to my professors and told them I had a 24 hour bug, they sent back the work I needed to complete before Monday.

I got right to work on it and finished with in 2 hours.

Now I had the weekend free to spend with my dad.

I called and he said he had a big case and wasn't able to come.

He said he could send Jake out to help me.

I told him that was o.k., I would just come home for the weekend, maybe we just needed time apart.

I packed a small bag and left a note for Jasper, telling him I'd be back Sunday.

Before I left, I text him also to let him know.

_J~ went to dad's, need some time to think, be back Sunday. Call if you need anything. Love always ~B_

I had bee on the road for an hour, when my phone rang, it was Jasper.

"What the hell? You just run away from our problems now? We can't talk them out? You're going to miss my first fucking game of the season!" he was yelling. "Just stay in Forks and don't come back!" he slammed the phone down.

FUCK! I yelled in my car.

I called my dad and told him I changed my mind, I forgot about Jasper's first game (not really, he never told me) and I'd call him later.

I turned around and sped home.

I walked in to our apartment and heard noises from our room.

I opened the door and there he was fucking Tonya!

"What the hell Whitlock??" I spat.

"Bells, I thought you were gone this weekend." he looked afraid.

"Well, after I got your message, I felt bad so I came home. You never told me about your game or I wouldn't have left. But, I did and now you're fucking Edward's ex! Fuck you Jasper we are so over!

I'll be back in the morning to get my things." I slammed the door on the way out, hearing Tonya's cackle.

I raced out the door and into my car, I drove for a few and pulled off on the side and cried.

I finally was able to stop enough to call Alice.

I cried to her and told her what had happened.

She asked if she needed to fly out there, I told her no thanks, I just needed to talk to her.

We finished up and I felt a little better, I turned my car around and went back to the school to see if I could get transferred somewhere else, with a close scholarship like I had there.

I talked to the counselor and she told me I had several options.

The first was to University of Florida, they had a wonderful journalism program and I could get 75% and a free dorm room, with promising to work for the local paper while in school, plus 2 years.

Second, UCLA, I would be with Alice and everyone else and I could get 80% of my scholarship and pay for half of my dorm and I'd have to promise 4 years at the local paper.

Last, Dartmouth same deal as I had here, but I'd have to live off campus, dorms were full.

I sighed and thanked her and told her I let her know on Monday.

I called my father again and told him I'd be home, again and we'd talk when he got home.

I arrived in time to make dinner for my dad and asked him to come home long enough to eat.

He arrived 30 minutes later.

I told him everything and I cried. He held me while I cried myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to him yelling in the phone.

"What the fuck Jasper! I told you not to fuck over my little girl! Now you've lost her forever! Don't come and beg for her forgiveness, you will not ever get it again! We will be there Sunday to get her things, nothing and I repeat nothing better be messed with. I'll call when we arrived, you need to be out of there so she doesn't have to see your fucking sorry ass!" Charlie was yelling.

I walked out to the kitchen as he was hanging up, his face red. "Sorry about that baby."

"S' O.K. daddy" I smiled a weak smile.

"I'm going to do some research today to see what path I want to take. Have a good day at work." I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

After he left, I got on the computer to read about all the schools.

If I went to Florida, I'd see my mom, but I'd have the sun and heat, same with UCLA, I'd have my friends there, then there was Dartmouth, there, would be Edward. I sighed and continued the debate.

I went to Dartmouth's website and look at their 'roommates' wanted website.

There wasn't much, 2 were guys wanting to share there place with a hottie, well, that wasn't me and the 3rd was a guy who had a 3 bedroom house and needed a roommate, 2 master suites and the 3rd room was made into a library, walking distance to school and he was a law major, so he was in class 90% of the time.

I picked up my cell and decided to call and get information about him, daddy could check him out too.

I could have called Edward and been welcomed with open arms, but didn't want to go down that path. I wasn't even going to tell him I transferred, I knew we'd bump into each other soon enough.

I called and the guys name was Felix, we talked and I got all his information, the place was a steal at $400.00 a month includes everything.

I called my dad and gave him all of Felix's information, dad ran a background check and everything came out perfect, his dad was a huge lawyer in NYC and his mom was a socialite.

Dad said that he'd called mom and Phil this morning and they were excited.

They'd would pay half of my monthly costs.

Dad agreed and told me to call my counselor and get into Dartmouth.

I called Alice and told her, she screamed. She was excited, but sad, she thought I'd choose UCLA so we could be close.

I told her she wasn't allowed to tell anyone, NO ONE, until after I ran into Edward, which I was sure would happen fast, we always had a way to gravitate towards each other.

She asked if I told Jasper where I was going, I told her nope and he didn't ever need to know, after fucking Tonya.

She was jumping up and down by the time we got off the phone, I just know it and hope she can keep her mouth shut!

My dad took the next week off of work to help me get my stuff and drive to Dartmouth with me.

We got to my apartment around 11:00a.m. and Jasper was sitting outside.

"Can we talk?" he grabbed my arm softly.

I handed my dad the keys and told him I'd be right there.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your concern Jasper. We're through, here's the ring." I handed it back to him and walked away.

"Bella?" he said and I turned around. "I'm sorry, I really fucked it up this time. Please forgive me."

I walked up to Jasper and slapped him across the face as hard as I could and then kiss where I'd slapped. "That's what that felt like Jasper. Just forget I even existed, you healed my broken heart and then ripped it out and shredded it. I didn't think anything could ever hurt as much as what Edward did, but I was wrong. My heart is so shredded now, I don't think it'll ever heal. I'll never be able to trust another man in my life, thanks for that!" I spat sarcastically.

I walked inside and we were done packing with in half and hour.

"What about your pictures Bells?" Charlie asked.

"These are his, I don't want them." I grabbed my bag and we walked out, leaving Jasper behind.

We drove 3 days until we reached New Hampshire.

Found my new house and start my life over once more, in less than a month.

A/N:

I know, heart wrenching…

I hope you enjoy it!!!

Read and Review!!!

Any ideas how Edward and Bella can 'bump' into each other???

PM me and let me know!!!

**You know the drill**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Promising Friendship

BPOV

Felix took my dad and I out to dinner at a great steakhouse, right up my dad's alley.

They talked sports and I found out that Felix was on the Rowing Team and President of the Sophomore Class, Head of the Debate team with the most wins in the history of Dartmouth.

He'll make a great lawyer, I thought to myself.

We were talking and having a good time, it was like an older brother I'd never had.

"Hey, Bella, someone is staring over her at you." Felix nodded his head behind me.

"Uggghhh, I don't think I want to see what creep is staring at me, not a way to start off at my new school." I smiled weakly.

"No, he's not a creepy, he's actually quite handsome and what great eyes he's got, so green." he smiled.

I swallowed hard and my dad recognized my look.

"Does he have bronze, messy hair?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?" he asked.

I just shook my head.

"Dad, I don't feel so well." I said.

"Bella, you can't run away, you knew you were going to see him again and he seems to have a magnetic pull to you." Dad smiled.

"I thought you hated him dad?" I spat.

"Well, hate is a strong word Bells, I dislike him, he hurt you several times, but I do know from talking with Carlisle that he really truly loves you." dad smirked.

"Dad, really? You and Carlisle talked about Edward and I?" I asked.

"Yes, we did. Esme misses you and says that Edward is nothing but miserable." dad smiled.

"Wait, what is going on???" Felix asked.

"The guy behind me, I believe is my ex. He cheated on me a few times, I took him back and then, before he left for college, he told me he was going to work things out with his ex from Alaska and they moved into together and got engaged." I sighed. "And then to top things off, my ex I just left, I caught fucking his ex fiancé." I nodded my head towards Edward. "The bitch ruined my life twice, there won't be a third." I spat.

"Well, let's put on a show for him shall we?" Felix smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

My dad chuckled. "Well, if we're going to make it to the airport tonight, we better get going." he said.

Felix got up and pulled out my chair and put his hand on the small of my back and kissing the top of my head. "Don't worry sweetheart, I bat for the other team." he smiled into my hair. I giggled, thankfully not looking towards Edward.

We got outside and I full out laughed, like I hadn't in a long time.

"Glad to see you're relaxing Bella, I think it'll be good for you to be here." Charlie smiled.

We drove to the airport and dropped Charlie off, he hugged me and told Felix to take care of me.

We drove back to the house, "So, you bat for the other team, huh? Anyone special in your life?" I smiled.

"Yeah, he's great and he spends a lot of time at the house, I hope you don't mind." he smiled.

"Nope, I just don't want to hear all the moaning." I giggled.

"Promise, but the same goes for you." he winked.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've sworn off love, 2 broken hearts in 2 years, no thanks, I'm not going for a 3rd." I shrugged.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he's totally into you. I could tell by the way he stared at you." Felix smiled and then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, it's Tyler, I hope you don't mind." he smiled.

"I'd love to meet him and besides, it's your place, I just rent a room." I smiled.

He opened the door and in walked this tall lanky, blacked haired guy, kind of cute, but nerdy.

"Tyler, Bella/ Bella, Tyler." he smiled.

We shook hands and talked for a bit, I found out he was pre-med and Felix opened his mouth about Edward.

"Yeah, Edward is Bella's ex, but he totally has the hots for her. You should have seen him staring her down tonight, but Bells was good, she didn't even acknowledge him. I played her boyfriend." Felix smiled.

"You what?" Tyler busted out laughing.

"You were manly and he bought it?" Tyler laughed.

I started laughing with Tyler and then abruptly stopped as I thought of something."Can you act straight Ty?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. People here think I am and I need to keep it that way while I get my medical degree and for my parents, they don't know yet, neither of them do, until we graduate, then we can 'come out', that way we get a free ride from our parents." Tyler said.

"Can you chat with Edward? Maybe ask if he's seen the newest transfer hottie?" I giggled.

"Yeah, totally, I even know enough about sports, thanks to all boys in the family." he smiled.

"Good." I smiled.

"You are still in love with him aren't you?" Felix asked.

"Unfortunately, yes!" I frowned.

"Well, project E&B is in effect and we'll have him begging, no groveling to take you back and never let you go, Tyler and I will 'fight' over you and we'll be all over you constantly, can you handle that?" Felix asked.

I nodded and said " He'll believe me with you, but Tyler, not so sure about, I had a guy like Tyler ask me out in school all the time and I always turned him down, got any other friends who would help out?" I asked.

"Yeah we're friends with the entire Rowing Team and a lot of the other jocks, 2 of Tyler's other brothers go here as well and they're quite built oh! And they're on the football team with Edward, they're having a party Friday night, let's go!" Felix exclaimed.

"Um, O.K., I need to go shopping though, I don't have any party clothes." I smiled.

"Well, you don't have class until next week, so we'll go shopping tomorrow morning before my class at 1p.m." Felix said.

"Oh, you know what? Paul will totally fall in love with Bells, you're so my brothers type, long, dark hair, deep brown eyes, I don't think it'll be an act for him Bells and he's quite handsome, he's a Junior here and majoring in Architecture, you need to see his dream house design, he won 1st place in nationals for it. We'll invite him over tomorrow night for dinner along with Chris, my other brother, he's going to be a CEO, he's majoring in business and is way to serious, he likes 'trophy' women, but from what I heard, the way Edward looks at you, your are that trophy for him, so that'll drive him ape shit! And they're all on the football team together and friends, so this will be great!" Tyler smiled.

"O.K., you guys work your magic, I'm going to bed!" I hugged them each and went to bed.

While lying there, I thought about how Edward's face must have looked to see Felix and me, I could see the fury, especially, not fully knowing why I was here.I was almost asleep and my phone rang, it was Alice because the Peter Pan theme song played, she was my evil little pixie!

"What Alice, I'm trying to sleep." I whined.

"Edward, he called and wanted to know what and the hell you were doing at Dartmouth, only you would find that man on your very first day there, what the hell, you already have a man? Why wasn't I told about him." she hissed.

"Wait! What? He called you and told you that?" I was surprised.

"Of course, me being your best friend and lying to my brother, is not a good thing!" she huffed.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"That Jasper fucked Tonya and you and him broke up, you left and moved to a different college, but hadn't told anyone where you were at, so I didn't know you went to Dartmouth. But who's the hottie you were kissing at the table, in front of Charlie, none the less." she shrieked.

"Whoa! First off, it's none of Edwards business and second, it's my roommate, he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, because Edward was staring at me and wanted to give him a show, that's before I knew it was Edward. He described hi to me, I never even turned around and acknowledged him." I sighed.

"Can I goto sleep now? I've got a shopping trip tomorrow, I'm going to a party Friday night." I smiled.

"What? You? Shopping? I want pictures, no ones opinion is as good as mine!" she stressed that point.

"Fine, pictures, tomorrow only for you!" I laughed and hung up the phone, drifting to sleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this scheming chapter… :0)

It will get better the next one… Operation Jealous Edward!!! Yes!!!

This Chapter dedicated to Clancy 119, thanks for the idea…

Anyone else??? You'll get a shout out too!!!

Thanks! Ya'll are the best readers ever!!!

Read and Review!!!

**Stephanie Owns All**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Project Jealous Edward

BPOV

"Hey sweet cheeks, time to go shopping." I hear Felix whispering in my ear.

"10 more minutes?" I asked.

"Nope, come on, we'll get coffee!" he slapped my ass and walked out of my room.

"That hurt Felix!" I yelled across the house, walking into my bathroom.

I got in the shower and turned on all the heads, it was one of those 7 way showers, it was glorious!!!

I scrubbed myself down with my coconut wash and shampoo and put on coconut lotion as well.

"Damn bitch you smell good enough to eat!" Tyler said walking into my room. The fact that I had on a pair of boy short lace undies and matching bra didn't even phase him. "If I wasn't gay, you'd be on your back in a heartbeat, Paul is going to shoot a load when he sees you! Chris might as well, but I think Paul will be the one with a better chance, his ego isn't as big and I think he'd really like you, Chris would treat you like you were fragile and put you on a pedestal." Tyler smiled.

"Uugghh, I don't need that again, that's how Edward was, no matter what he thought I was going to get hurt, I could hardly make my own decisions and then Jasper was a free spirit, he was protective, but not overly. I just want someone who won't break my heart _**again**_." I sighed.

Tyler patted the bed beside him "Here, let me French braid your gorgeous hair." it took him 10 minutes and it was beautiful. "Thanks Tyler!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I think I'll like having you and Felix as big brothers!" I smiled. "It'll be nice to finally have a little sister, now I can play dress up and not get looks." he smiled and we broke into laughter.

"Let's go giggle boxes!" Felix smiled.

We hopped into Tyler's Lexus and headed for the mall.

As we walked though the mall, I had all eyes on me, this was kind of new to me and I had to look and make sure I was fully clothed, well not fully clothes, the boys had went through my clothes and found Alice's boxes and squealed in delight "Thank goodness, something besides jeans and sweats!" Felix replied.

They had me in a denim mini skirt and a blue bubble tank top with thankfully matching blue flipflops, so I looked nice, but not overly done for shopping.

We went into the first store and I tried on several outfits, the ones I really liked I had them take a picture so I could get Alice's opinion too. I had explained to Felix and Tyler about Alice and they couldn't wait to meet her.

I was in the last store before lunch, when I found something I liked.

"Hey guys, what is the right thing to wear to one of these parties?" I asked.

"Well, most of the girls dress like sluts, little to nothing left for the imagination." Tyler smiled.

I stepped out in a silver dress and their mouths dropped.

"Is this too much?" I asked.

"NO WAY!" they exclaimed together.

"Every guy is going to want you, hell I think I want you!" Felix teased and Tyler smacked him.

"Bella it's perfect, now with these shoes (Tyler handed me a pair of 3 inch silver strappy shoes) this out fit will be perfect.

The dress was silver and simple, it plunged to almost my ass, came mid-thigh and dipped low in the front and it was spaghetti strapped. "O.K. Take a picture and send to Alice." I smiled and posed. The phone rang seconds later. I heard 3 squeals, they had her on speaker, perfect, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the dressing room, dress and shoes in hand. "Bella, it's perfect, every guy is going to be drooling over you, you look fuckhot" she shouted and everyone in the store turned to look at us, I know I blushed 5 shades of red.

"I have to come for a visit, maybe Dmitri and I can come for the weekend. Would that be O.K.? I have to meet these 2 geniuses." she laughed her perfect pixie laugh. "The party is this Friday night, would you be able to make it for that?" I know I sounded desperate, but I was I missed my best friend. "I'll talk to Dmitri and see and I'll call you tonight. Gotta run, love you!" she hung up and I was all smiles.

"Oh, I hope she comes, it'll be so much fun!" Felix smiled.

Tyler's phone rang and he stepped aside for a moment.

"Hey, you guys want to come to my place tonight, my brother's want to watch "I love you, man!" and order pizza, you guys game? It'll give us a head start on getting Paul to fall for Bells, before Friday, maybe he'll ask you for a date. We've already got dates." Tyler smiled.

"What? You guys have dates?" I asked.

"Well, we're not exactly ugly Miss I'm All That!" Felix scoffed playfully.

"Yeah, we've got a couple of lipstick lesbians who need to stay in the closet as well and we always double date, they'd love you Bells." Tyler nudged my arm.

We hurried to the food court and ate a quick lunch, dropped Felix off at his class and Tyler drove me back to the house.

"So, what should I wear tonight?" I asked.

"Well, Paul likes simple, easy, nothing too made up. If we're watching a movie and pizza, just jeans or sweats, got any cute sweats?" he asked.

"Yeah, Alice bought me these." I dug through my stuff and found my Juicy Couture sweats, they had 'Juicy' on the ass and across the chest, as sis the matching tank top and a perfect matching pair of flipflops.

"PERFECT! Pull your hair in a ponytail, no makeup, little lip-gloss, strawberry if you've got it and some light body spray. He'll be drooling in seconds." Tyler smiled.

I hugged Tyler and thanked him for all his help.

He left to go clean up there place and let his brothers know Felix and I were coming.

I sat and watched T.V. for a while, then my phone rang, it was Alice.

"I can come!" she squealed. "But, Dmitri can't, he's got a business deal to attend to, but I'll be there Friday at around 3p.m. and I have to leave Saturday night at 5p.m." she sighed.

"Hey, at least I get you for 24 hours." I laughed.

"Yeah, true, so you'll pick me up?" she smiled.

"Well, I don't have any idea where the airport is, Alice and Felix and Tyler both have classes tomorrow." I sighed.

"Oh, I can get Edward to pick me up, will that be O.K.?" she asked hopefully.

"Um, I guess. I'll have Felix call when he gets home and give you directions from the campus to here, O.K." I asked.

Alice squealed and said goodbye and I went to take a shower.

By the time I was out, Felix was sitting on my bed, um, your phone has rang 10 times and 10 text messages from Edward, he seems pissed. He tossed my phone at me and I tossed it on the bed and shrugged.

I finished putting on my tropical passion lotion and my sweats and Felix proclaimed me 'hot', I pulled my hair in a ponytail and applied some clear strawberry lip-gloss.

"Oh, I need you to call Alice and give her directions to our place, from campus, she's coming tomorrow afternoon, Edward is picking her up and dropping her off." I smiled.

"Shit, what? You're kidding, right?" he asked.

"No, why?" I questioned.

"Edward knows where I live, he doesn't need directions. I know he's been to parties here before, I guess he partied a lot after he broke up with his woman." Felix sighed.

"Oh, maybe that's why he's calling, then." I shrugged.

"Call him back and find out, all his text say the same thing _**CALL ME, IMPORTANT!**_" Felix smiled. "I'm going to shower and I'll be ready in 15. Call him!" he stated and shut the door.

I picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Bella! Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward it's me." I sighed.

"What are you doing here at college?" he asked.

"Um, going to school? What the hell else would I be doing?" I spat.

"Why Dartmouth?" he snipped.

"Because they offered me the same scholarship as UW and I couldn't refuse." I sighed again.

"You could have called me you know? I have spare rooms in my townhouse and you wouldn't have to pay for a thing." he sounded hurt.

"Yeah and then I'd have to worry about all the fucking Tonya cooties everywhere and memories of her fucking you and then Jasper and me having a broken heart by you for the millionth time and from Jasper, I couldn't handle that, if we ran into each other, it would be fate, nothing more." I stated.

"That's bullshit Bella and you know it!" he yelled.

"Edward, just pick up Alice tomorrow and bring her to my place and let it be. Maybe we can be friends in the future, I'll be at your first game next week, I can't wait to see you play college ball." I smiled.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Going to a friends to watch a movie and have pizza." I stated.

"Oh, Ok. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, night Bells, ILY" he said. (We use to always say that to each other on the phone or in text when we were together, for I love you)

"Bye." I hung up and Felix knocked on the door.

"Ready sexy?" Felix smiled.

I shook my head and grabbed his hand. 10 minutes later we were at Tyler's place.

Felix had a hold of my hand, I was actually nervous.

Thankfully Tyler answered the door and let us in. "I'll be about half and hour, Chris is home yet and they invited a few friends as well. Chris is picking up the pizza on the way home. Anything special you like Bella?" he asked. "Nope, I like it all and I hope you've got beer!" I smiled.

"Did I hear someone say beer?" A sexy deep voice boomed form around the corner, not as bad as Emmett's, but close. He stepped around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks looking into my eyes. "Well, hello my name is Paul and you are?" he smiled and he was HOT, tan and built, God, was he built. "Um, Oh, sorry I'm Bella" I held out my hand and he kissed it, I almost fainted right there, I know I blushed.

"Here, let me show you around Bella." Tyler insisted.

"No, let me Tyler, you and Felix get the beers and shots ready." he smiled at me.

He led me through the house, showing me everything and then lastly his room. It was the last one on the hall, he opened the door and he had a ton of books and CD's, it was done in blues and grays. "Wow, you like to read?" I asked. He chuckled "Um yeah, I'm not a stupid jock." he scoffed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I blushed. "Most guys I've met, aren't deep, they're stupid and shallow and only want one thing." I shrugged.

"I take it you've been hurt before." he asked with his hand on my shoulder. I gave a laugh, not a ha ha funny laugh, but an evil hurt laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." he rubbed my shoulder. "It's not your fault, I've just made stupid choices, that's all." I sighed. "So, what is this about beer and shots?" I asked, trying to regain my good mood. "Well, we can start now or wait for everyone else. I was hoping you'd like to see my house plan, I think you'd like it." he smiled.

"Oh, O.K., sure." I smiled.

He pulled out a tube and placed the blueprint on his drafting desk and turned on the lamp.

"What do you think? Do you know how to read these?" he asked.

"A little, my dad and I use to build model things and they all have blueprints, but these are a little more complicated." I blushed. He stood behind me and placed his hands on either side and whispered in my ear while pointing out each little detail and asking me my thoughts. His breath on my shoulder and neck was driving me crazy. I turned around and we were face to face. "You smell great." he smiled. "Strawberry is my favorite." he put his nose in my hair and took a deep breath. "Are you going to the party with anyone tomorrow night?" he asked. "Um, no, just riding with Tyler and Felix and their dates, being 5th wheel, I actually don't mind." I replied. "Well, I don't have a date and I'd love to escort you if you'd let me." he smiled and grazed his lips barely along mine. I shivered and blushed. He leaned in to kiss me and as we were about to kiss Tyler ran into the room. Paul sighed and turned to Tyler "What!?!" he snapped.

"Chris is here and some others I guess, I heard a few voices coming in from the garage." he snapped back.

"Fine, we'll be there in a minute." he said. "Now, where were we?" he asked. I blushed and he leaned in to kiss me, I about melted. It was soft and simple. He pulled away and we were both smiling. "Oh, by the way, I love you sweat-suit. I was blushing again and getting warm, so I took off my jacket and his eyes bugged out of his head, "damn, did you have to have the words 'Juicy' across those." he smiled. "And especially without a bra on, you're naughty, aren't you?" he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled and walked past him, running my hand down his chest, he caught my hand and pulled me to his chest "I'd really like to get to know you better Bella." he kissed my cheek and walked out with me hand in hand, we were almost to the living room, when Felix came running to me, "We've got to talk." he had a weird look on his face. "O.K." I said skeptically. "Paul, I'm sorry, I'll be there in a minute, 'k." I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"Bella, I need to tell you something before you go out there, um… Well you know how I said we know lots of guys and especially the football and rowing teams?" he asked. I shook my head yes and he swallowed hard "Well, Edward is out there." he gave a small smile. "Shit! You're kidding me! Out of all the fucking bad luck! Fuck! Damn it! Shit!" I was yelling. Tyler came in and was trying to comfort me, but Paul was behind him "What the hell did you two idiots do to upset Bella?" Paul snapped. "Nothing, we were just telling her something." Tyler said clearly evading the question. "Well, something was said, she looks on the verge of tears, damn it!" Paul shouted. "Just go, I'll stay with her and calm her down." he smiled at me. I smiled back. About 5 minutes after Tyler and Felix left, Paul and I were sitting on his bed, he was rubbing my back, when another voice said "Come on, the damn movie is ready and everyone wants to eat." I looked up and the man's breath caught "Um, hello. Who are you?" he asked. "She's with me, Chris!" Paul snapped.

"Hey, just trying to get introduced, man." he held up his hands in defense. "This is Felix's roommate, she just transferred here from UW. Her name is Bella." Chris' face became pail. "Bella as in Isabella?" He asked. "Um, yeah, why?" I said cautiously. "You're Edward's ex, aren't you? I knew you looked familiar, he's got pictures of you all over his place. It's like an obsession." he smiled. "He's going to beat the shit out of you Paul, you know that, right?" he smiled. "Shut up Chris, he doesn't have a claim on her." Paul spat.

"Why did you break up Bella? I need to know what I'm getting into." he asked gently. "Well, remember when I stupid decisions and stupid and shallow men?" I said. He shook his head. "Well, Edward and I dated on and off, he cheated on me several times, but I was stupid and took him back, the last time we broke up, it was all him, his ex came back into town and was coming here to college as well as her, so he broke up, right then and there, saying they were going to work things out and got engaged and bought the place where he lives now, together. He didn't care hoe bad that I hurt. So he doesn't have any claims on me at all, I promise." I sighed. "But I don't want to be treated like a trophy or a prize to be won by cocky roosters!" I stressed. "Bella, I truly want to get to know you, I have no intentions of treating you like a trophy or a prize to be won." he smiled and hugged me.

":Just stay next to me and no one will bother you, I promise." he smiled and gently touched my lips again.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and let him lead the way to the living room, Chris in front, shaking his head, mumbling "this is going to be bad."

We walked into the living room and luckily, he wasn't there, Chris sat me on the loveseat and motioned Tyler to sit next to me "Don't get up until I get back, I don't care what Edward says." he looked serious.

"Bella, you want a beer and pizza?" he asked. I shook my head and asked for a shot as well, he smiled and shook his head.

"So, I think Paul and you hit it off nicely." Felix said sitting on the arm of the loveseat.

I smiled at him and he just knew. "I'm glad, he's a really nice guy." Tyler smiled. "Glad it wasn't Chris, he is an ass." he smiled.

My phone was vibrating and I looked at the screen, it was Edward.

'_**Sorry for this afternoon, I am still in love with you and want to work things out.' **_

_**I snapped my phone shut and groaned, Felix and Tyler rolled their eyes and whispered in my ear, "he's going to shit when he sees you with Paul." I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, turning off my phone and acting like I never received the message, I looked at the others to do the same.**_

_**Paul came back out with our food on a tray. "Here, to new friends!" we clinked our shots together and did them, it burned like hell, especially since I wasn't a big drinker. I was getting ready to take a bite of pizza and he walked in the door. Eyes automatically on Paul and I. "Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked.**_

"_**Um, I'm here with my room mate Felix and his friend Tyler and I just met Paul (I rubbed my hand on his strong arms) and Chris. "Well, I guess you're making your rounds between friends again, aren't you? You're no better than Tonya!" he spat. "I'm going to ignore you said that! I am here with friends, I didn't fuck anyone behind your back, nor did I ever cheat on you!" I said, rather calmly. **_

"_**I'm outta here!" he walked out and slammed the door.**_

_**I took a deep breath and asked if we were watching a movie or what. Chris put the movie in, we finished eating and left everything while we watched the movie. I snuggled into Paul's chest and fell asleep.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hope everyone like this chapter!!!**_

_**Read and Review…**_

_**Thanks for all the review and comments, I love them all…**_

_**Any suggestions, please PM me… You'll get a shout out!!!**_

_****Stephanie owns all****_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**It Worked, Now What?**

**BPOV**

**I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room, I sat up quickly and looked around.**

**It took a minute and I remembered Paul.**

**I got up and walked to his bathroom, pulled my fingers through my hair and made myself a little more presentable, I also gargled some mouthwash, so I didn't have morning breath.**

**I walked down the stairs and Paul was sleeping on the couch, no one else was around.**

**I sat on the floor and tried to wake Paul. I started by shaking his shoulders, didn't work. I tried tickling his ear, didn't work finally there was hair in his face, so I pushed it back and kissed his cheek. A small smile broke across his face. I sat there and waited for a minute. Finally his eyes opened and a big smile spread across his face. "Morning" he said. "Morning , did you take me to your room last night?" I asked and blushed. "Yeah, you fell asleep and kept tossing and turning, so I carried you up there and came back and claimed the couch for myself." he smiled. "Where did Felix go?" I asked. "Oh, he went home, but didn't want to 'carry your ass' home, is how he put it." Paul said. I laughed and asked if he could drive me home.**

**He had a sad look on his face. "Oh, well I guess I can, I was just hoping to take you to breakfast and get to know you a little better." he gave a small smile. "Oh, well, you mentioned food to the right person, I only had one slice of pizza last night, I'm starving!" I smiled. "Well then you've got a date. Let me brush my teeth and I'll be right back." he smiled.**

**We went to breakfast and talked about everything, from past loves and broken hearts, of course Edward came up and Paul cringed when I told him everything. He asked why I decided to come to Dartmouth and I was honest, I told him I'd thought about getting back with Edward, but now I wasn't so sure. He smiled at that comment. We finished breakfast and he drove me home. Are you going to the party tonight?" Paul asked. "Yeah, actually Edward's sister, is my best friend (his face got twisted) and she's coming in today, but she's coming with me and staying until tomorrow night, just a quick visit." I smiled. "Oh, are you riding with Felix?" he asked. "Yeah, him and Tyler and their dates." I smiled. He looked at me for a second and them asked "Can I pick you ladies up? You don't need to ride with those idiots, please." he smiled. I sighed and gave in "Fine, you can pick us up, but we were planning on going out to dinner, so you'll have to buy us dinner if you wanna take us." I said teasingly. "O.K., Chris and I will pick you ladies at 6:30? Does that sound good?" he asked. "I think so, but give me your number, just incase Alice had any last minute plans, she's famous for those." I smiled. He grabbed my phone and typed his number in and selected his own ring tone which happened to be 'Use Somebody' by KOL. I giggled at the choice. 'What?" he asked innocently. "I do Need Somebody", he smiled. I blushed and he kissed my cheek before running out to his truck.**

**I walked inside and Felix was sitting on the couch watching T.V., I walked over and sat down beside him "Thanks for leaving me at Tyler's last night, ass!" I slapped his arm. "Hey, you were out like a light, I wasn't carrying your ass inside!" he laughed. "So did Paul get lucky last night?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I slapped him again and said "NO! he was a gentleman, he slept on the couch." I smiled. "Paul and Chris are picking Alice and I up tonight though, so we won't need to ride with you guys." I smiled again.**

"**You like him, don't you?" Paul smiled back. "I think I might." I blushed. "What about Edward?" Felix asked. "What about him?" I asked seriously. "Well, this was all to get him jealous and I think you succeeded, you aren't going to use Paul are you?" he asked seriously. "What? NO! I'm not that type of person. If it works between Paul and I that would be great!" I smiled. "I'm going to take a shower now, so I'm ready when Alice gets here." I turned and walked into my room.**

**I was in the shower for a while, I shaved and buffed and scrubbed every part of my body, when I got out I put my coconut lotion all over and threw on my robe, waiting for Alice to get here and finish me. **

**About 45 minutes later, Alice was there, Edward of course right behind her, just to bug me I'm sure… **

"**Bella!" Alice screeched and grabbed me. "Alice!" I said back. "I've missed you so much!" she was smiling. "I've got so much to tell you! You've been out of our loop." she whispered the last part to me.**

"**Edward", I nodded my head towards him. He nodded and kept quiet. "Edward take those to Bella's room, please." Alice smiled. "I don't know where her fucking room is Alice, she's probably sleeping with Felix here and Lord only knows who else." he spat. I walked up and slapped him across the face, grabbed Alice's bags and watched Felix escort Edward out.**

"**What the hell Bella?" Alice asked.**

"**Long story, let's get you settled in and I'll tell you while you do my hair and make-up." I smiled.**

**I filled her in on everything and Felix was sitting in the room with us as well, so he filled her in on why **_**we couldn't be sleeping together. **_**Alice giggled at that and was relieved. I told her about last night at Paul's and how him and Chris were driving us to the party and that I really liked Paul. She kind of had a sad look on her face. "Ali, what's wrong?" I asked. "Well, I always thought you and Edward would end up together." she shrugged. "Well, after coming here and him being a complete and total ass towards me, I guess I changed my mind. I'm still waiting for him to grow up. He accused me of being like Tonya last night! I about lost it!" I growled. Alice giggled. "Oh! Speaking of Tonya, guess what?" Alice was bouncing now. "She died!" I snapped. "No silly, she's pregnant and doesn't know who the father is, it could be 3 different people." she said disgusted. "Let me guess 2 of them Edward or Jasper? Who's the 3rd****?" I smiled.**

"**First 2 guesses are right! The 3****rd**** is a guy who was a senior when we were sophomores, he was a creep, he use to try and get Rose all the time, remember?" she shuttered. "Ewww, Laurent?" I asked. Alice nodded her head. "How far along is she?" I asked. "She doesn't even know. That's the crazy thing, she suppose to find out next week, Edward doesn't know and he can't, not unless it's his. Jasper knows, he's freaking out. He swore they used protection, but you never know." Alice shrugged. "So what else is new?" I asked.**

"**Oh, Emmett and Rose got engaged and are getting married this summer." Alice was bouncing. "I'm the planner and maid of honor." she was beaming. "Hmm, that's great." I shrugged and started to cry."Bells, what's wrong?" Felix grabbed me and held me. "Nothing, she just used to be my best friend too and we were all suppose to be in each other's weddings and get married around the same time and have babies together, I guess since I left Jazz, she'll never talk to me again and Emmett, he use to call me his little sister, this really sucks!" I pouted. "Listen, if they're not going to talk to you because of a couple of bad breakups, they weren't truly your friends." Felix hugged me. "I guess you're right, I mean, I still have Alice!" I smiled and dried my tears and that made Alice tear up. "Damn it Bella, stop! We've got 45 minutes to finish you." she smiled.**

**Finally I was done and Alice and Felix whistled and then a 3****rd whistle from my door way, it was Tyler.**

"**Paul is going to have a fucking stroke when he sees you in that dress, I hope him and Chris don't try and fight for you tonight." Tyler said. "Whatever, Ty. No one is going to fight over plain ol me… " I sighed.**

**I suddenly had 6 pairs of angry eyes on me. "Bella! You are not plain!!! If you were, you would have dated 2 of the most popular guys from high school and having 2 brothers want you, not mention us 2 gay guys here." Felix smiled. I finally smiled and we had a big group hug.**

**We went to the living room to wait for Chris and Paul, they arrived 10 minutes, they were dressed nice as well, nice jeans and button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows. Paul looked hot as hell, I hoped I could control myself tonight.**

**Paul smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Hey" he smiled. "Hey" I smiled back and was staring into his eyes.**

"**Oh, this is Alice, Edward's sister." I smiled. Chris frowned. "I thought you and Cullen hated each other." he asked. "No, I don't hate him, I just don't like him for what he said to me last night, there are few people I hold the 'hate' word for." I said. "Besides, Alice has always stayed my friend. Well, there was one time, but I was just pissed at the world then." I smiled.**

"**Well, I'm hungry, let's eat." Paul boomed. Alice leaned over and whispered "He could give Emmett a run for his money, maybe even Jake." she smiled. I rolled my eyes at her and said "Please don't ruin this for me, don't compare him to them." I smiled.**

**We walked out to their SUV and Chris and Alice sat upfront, Paul and I in the back.**

**He reached over and held my hand. "Is this O.K.?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head yes.**

**We reached the restaurant and he held my hand the entire time, until time to eat. All eyes were on Alice and me, the waiters kept coming to the table and asking if we needed anything, finally Paul told him yes 'the check'. We left the restaurant and headed to the party.**

**We arrived and it was in full swing, Chris made a beeline for the beer games and Paul said he'd stay with Alice and I so we wouldn't be afraid. I assured him we'd be fine, but he insisted. He took us around and introduced us to all his friends. When we got to the football team, he was all smiles; Edward was standing in the group as well and looked at our hands intertwined, he was fuming, he threw his beer can across the room and stalked off. "Maybe I should go after him." Alice smiled. "If you think you'll be O.K." Paul asked. **

"**Yeah, I'll be fine, I've got my cell if I need you guys." she smiled. I smiled weakly at her and mouthed 'sorry'. "Damn Paul you've got a death wish, don't you?" one of the guys said. Paul shrugged and said "He has no claim on her, nor do I, she chose to come with me tonight, he needs to get over himself, he's the one who lost her." Paul smiled. I blushed and Paul continued "She has a mind of her own and if she chooses to leave with someone else than that's her choice, I hope she chooses not to though." he smiled and kissed me on the cheek again. **

**He led me to the dance floor after that, because a slow song came on. After that, the beat picked up and Alice was back. We danced and danced and laughed, Paul went to get us all drinks and Alice drug us to a table. "Edward is really upset." she blurted out. "What?" I looked at her. "Bella, Edward is really upset over this Paul thing, he thinks you're doing it just to spite him." she said. "Alice, you know I'm not like that. I don't do things like that." I pouted. Paul walked up to the table with the drinks. "Did I walk back too soon? I can go talk with the football team if ya'll need to finish." he said sincerely. "No, we're all done." I looked at Alice and she smiled, I knew it was fake.**

**We finished up the night and Paul asked if we were ready. We both shrugged and said it didn't matter. We ended up leaving, I gave Alice the keys to go in, while I talked to Paul for a minute, he had a worried look on his face, when I said that. "Paul, it's nothing bad, promise." I smiled. "I really like you and think you're a great guy, I just need to know that you're not doing this to make Edward jealous." I smiled.**

"**Oh, no. I'm not that type of guy. I really like you too. I just hope I don't cause a rift with you and Alice, you looked like you were in a heated conversation when I came back to the table." he put his head down.**

"**No, Paul, it's fine. She's just trying to look after the 2 most important people in her life, Edward and me. She loves me like a sister and Edward of course is her brother. She just has a hard time with us not all being together, we were always super close, all the time, it was hard to keep any of us apart and the only ones still together out of the entire group are Rose and Emmett, the LEAST likely to stay together." I sighed.**

"**So, do you feel like you should be with Edward because of all the history?" he asked. "That's just the problem, history… there's too much of it. I'm tired of drama, I want a relationship that's low key, where some jealous girl isn't beating the shit out of me or wanting to or some crazy guy isn't following me around 24/7." I answered truthfully. "Well, I am pretty much drama free." he smiled. "Good." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, on the lips. We sat there for a minute and then it deepened into a passionate kiss, he put his hands in my hair and mine in his. We finally broke apart and he smiled a goofy smile and I blushed.**

"**So, can we be exclusive or is it too soon?" he asked. "I'd like to try." I smiled. "Really? Seriously?" he smiled and kissed me again. "You've made me really happy, you know." he was still smiling. "Want to go out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" he asked. "That sounds great, anytime after 6p.m. will be great." I smiled. "O.K., are jeans and t-shirts good?" he asked. "Yes! I live for that." I laughed. "Good and I've got a surprise for you tomorrow night, nothing special, just a little something." he smiled and walked me to the door, kissing me once again.**

**I walked inside all smiled and Alice was squealing. "How was it???" she giggled. "It was fantastic. I think it's one of the best kisses I've ever had." I giggled too.**

**We stayed up talking most of the night and finally got to sleep around 4a.m. **

**When we woke up it was time for Alice to shower and pack. "I'm so sad I have to leave so soon, but I am missing Dmitri." she smiled. Around 4p.m. Edward showed up and I hugged Alice goodbye and told her I'd visit her next. Edward smiled sadly at me and asked if I was still going to the game Friday night, I said yes, I'd be there. He smiled said he'd see me later.**

**I waved to Alice as they drove off and went to get ready for my date with Paul.**

**A/N:**

**Sooooooo????**

**I hoped you liked it…**

**Let me know what you think of Paul and Bella…**

**How long should they stay together… At least a little while.**

**Edward has a lot of growing up to do.**

**Please Read and REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

****I don't own anything****


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

First Date

BPOV

Paul picked me up a little after 6p.m., I was wear a pair of skinny jeans and a KOL t-shirt, grabbed my black hoodie and slipped on my Vans, my hair pulled into a ponytail and lip gloss, simple.

Paul looked at me and smiled, unzipping his jacket, he had the same shirt on and we laughed.

"I like this look on you." he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Come on, I'm starving." he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his _motorcycle?_ "Um, what's this Paul?" I asked nervously. "It's a motorcycle babe." he smiled. "Um, I am really not comfortable with this Paul." I backed away nervously. "Babe, it'll be O.K., just wrap your arms around me and hold on tight, I won't let anything happen, I promise, I'll go slow." he smiled and squeezed my hand "Please?" he looked at me with those big sad eyes. "O.K., but if I get scared, I'm calling a cab, deal?" I asked. "Deal!" he smiled and helped me on.

We drove to a little café for dinner, it was a nice relaxed place, we sat at the outside tables and ordered sandwiches and talked. He asked how I liked the ride so far, I told him it wasn't bad and he gave me a big smile. "I told you that it was fun." he smiled at me and kissed my hand. We finished our sandwiches and he ordered us each a cupcake for dessert and a cappuccino to split, since they were so large.

We got back on the bike and he headed towards the park, we got there and walked over to the edge of the lake and sat down. It was a beautiful night out and we just talked about everything. I went into more detail about my life in Forks and he about his privileged life in New York, he thinks his parents would like me a lot, even if I'm not from the high society of New Yorkers, he fake sighed. I laughed and told him that I was use to being around rich spoiled kids, since I dated Edward and Alice was my best friend. He pouted and assured me he wasn't spoiled. I laughed and asked about his bike and truck, Tyler and Chris' SUV's, all presents he smiled. I rolled my eyes and said 'spoiled!'. He grabbed me and tackled me to the ground and asked if I'd ever been spoiled and I told him I hated to be spoiled and surprised or even the center of attention. He frowned at me and asked why. "I guess it comes from being an only child, I didn't have to compete with anyone for attention and my parents being divorced, I wasn't spoiled for the fact they both worked normal 9-5 jobs, my idea of a surprise was a trip to the used book store and getting new books. I was never the type of kid to ask for anything." I shrugged. "We weren't poor, but my parents lived sensibly and weren't into material things. The only thing my dad owns that is new is his big screen T.V. and that's only because he's addicted to sports." I smiled. "Well, I would like to spoil you if you'll let me, you deserve nice things." Paul leaned down to kiss me. "No, really I don't like things bought for me, really. Just spending time like this, means more than any piece of clothing or jewelry you could ever buy me." I smiled and pulled him down to me. It got pretty heated between us, his hands were in my hair and mine were under his shirt, feeling the rippling muscles. I finally had to break free, because I needed to breathe. "Sorry, that um, wasn't called for." I turned my head to the side and blushed. "Bella, I loved every second of it and I'm not going to rush you into anything you're not ready for. I will follow your lead and if I get the signals crossed, just tell me to stop and I will. I want things to go right between us, I don't want to rush and have this be purely physical, I want mental and emotional too, I want all of you or as much as you're willing to give." he kissed me softly and rolled beside me. I sat up and looked at him "You are to good to be true, you know? I've heard those words before and I always get kicked in the face with them later on, so just give me time, please. I really do want to give you everything, I just have to get past all the hurt first." I leaned down and kissed him again. "Your wish is my command." Paul smiled and pulled me up. "Oh, a surprise, don't' worry, no money was spent on this, it's a hand me down. Close your eyes." he led me over to the bike and then told me to open. I looked and smiled at what he was holding, it was his practice jersey. " I want you to have this for the games." he smiled. I gave him a big hug and told him Charlie is going to love him and I couldn't wait for them to meet. He swallowed hard "Um, your dad, he's a Chief of Police, right?" I nodded my head, "He loved Felix, he'll love you. I promise!" he smiled. "But," I started and he grimaced "But, what?" "I'm his little girl and I've been through a lot these past two years, so he isn't going to make it easy on you. I'm sorry." I gave a small smile. "It's O.K., hopefully I can win him over. What's his favorite sport?" he asked. "Baseball." I smiled. "Well, maybe when we go to visit him, we can get tickets to go to a game." he smiled. "He'd like that, I'm sure." I smiled.

We stayed a little longer and then climbed on the bike and headed home.

"I have my first set of classes tomorrow and I'm really nervous. I don't think I'll sleep much tonight." I smiled. "What classes are you taking?" Paul asked.

"All journalism, English and writing classes. Someday I'll finish my novel I started." I blushed.

"You started a novel?" Paul asked surprised. "Yeah, it's nothing major, it's just something I started back in high school and I take out every once and a while and write." I shrugged. "Well, I can't wait to read it one day." he smiled at me and walked me to my door.

"I had a great time tonight Bella. If you're not loaded with homework, maybe you could come watch practice tomorrow, we're having a scrimmage and we'll actually be playing offense against defense." he smiled. "O.K., when and where?" I asked. "4p.m., have Tyler drop you off and I can bring you home, I promise to bring my truck." he smiled at me. "Oh, I liked the motorcycle. I got to wrap my arms around you, I liked it a lot." I smiled and both of us blushed. "O.K. the motorcycle it is, see you there." he kissed me softly on the lips and drove away.

I went inside to see Tyler and Felix sitting down watching T.V. "So? How did the date go?" Tyler smiled.

"Fantastic!" I smiled back. "Oh, I need you to take me to the football field tomorrow to watch them practice, he said it was a scrimmage or something?" I smiled. "Ugh, yes. You do know your ex will be there, right? And they'll be playing opposite each other." Tyler smiled. My face fell, "Um, no I didn't know that. Any way, it doesn't matter. I'm with Paul." I smiled. Tyler shrugged and said he'd take me.

I went to my room and put on my pajama's, plugged in my cell and as soon as I did, it buzzed. I looked at the display and it was Paul.

_**Thanks for the great night, I had a wonderful time. I hope we get to do it again soon.**_

_**You're very special to me. Please know that I mean that with all my heart.**_

_**Kisses and Sweet Dreams ~P!**_

I smiled at my phone and sent back a simple message.

_**XOXOX~B!**_

I climbed into bed and had one of the best nights sleep I'd had in a while.

I woke up and get ready for school. I usually don't care what I look like, but I was going to see Paul after my class, so I figured I needed to look good and be comfortable. I choose another pair of sweats. This pair was purple and had 'sexy' across the ass as well as along the chest of the matching tank. I put on my trainers and walked into the kitchen. "Wow, 'sexy', huh?" Felix smiled. "Yeah, I need to be comfortable if I'm sitting in bleachers all afternoon." I smiled. "You're going to get him all hot and bothered Bella." Felix warned. I batted my lashes and said "I have no idea what you're talking about." and giggled, Felix rolled his eyes and said he was glad he was gay. I grabbed an apple to eat on my way to school and a bottle of water, I choose to walk today, since we didn't live that far and Tyler was picking me up to take me to the football field later in the day.

I arrived at my first class and took a seat in the middle of the class. It was English and was praying it was a good teacher. Luckily, he was very interesting and captivating, the class flew by and I hoped all my classes were like that. My next class was on the opposite side of the school and I had half hour, so I didn't have to rush. I arrived with 15 minutes to spare, so I sat down and started reading my English assignment. "Hey. you busy?" I look up and it's Edward. "No, just reading, what's up?" I asked, trying to be nice and keep it friendly. "Um, I heard through the rumor mill that you and Paul were an item. Is it true?" he frowned. "Yeah, it's true." I smiled. "Am I not good enough for you Bells? Am I not rich enough for you?" he spat.

"Where the hell did that come from? Over the weekend I'm a slut, next I'm a gold digger? What the hell is wrong with you Edward?" I yelled and went to get up, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. "I fucking love you Bella, but you don't seem to care!" he yelled at me and tightened his grip. "No Edward, you're the one who didn't seem to care! I gave you my heart and you're the one who ripped it out to be with that slut!!! What the hell gives you the right to think you have anything left that I want? All I see when I look at you is darkness, you don't take care of yourself anymore, you keep coming after me, you refuse to grow up and accept any responsibility for what you did to me! You left me after you PROMISED me we'd be together forever! You fucking left ME!" I yelled. He slapped my face, I stood there in shock, yanked my arm out of his hand and ran into my next class. Luckily, no one was in there and I put my head down and calmed myself before class started. This was an easy class, creative writing. We didn't even have to come to class again, unless we had questions or to turn out work in and of course for finals. He handed out the syllabus and we were dismissed.

I went straight to the cafeteria and grabbed lunch, sat in the corner, hopefully undetected, but no such luck. Chris and Tyler saw me and sat down, both gasped when they sat. "What?" I asked when they finally closed their mouths. "Um, what happened to your face? There is a big hand print on there." Chris frowned. "Misunderstanding" I mumbled.

"Bullshit!" Chris roared. "Who did this Bella?" he was angry.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I started crying and got up to dump my tray.

"Tyler, tell Paul I'm sorry I can't make it today." I gave a small smile. He shook his head "Nope, no way! You're going and that's that, that's all he fucking talked about when he got home last night and this morning at breakfast. I'm not going to ruin his mood, you're going an that's final." he stood up and took my book and noticed my wrist as well. "Bella! Where did this come from?" Tyler was mad now. I got up and ran out of the cafeteria crying and Chris and Tyler following me. "Come on Bells, let's go to practice early and we can talk." Tyler said. I let him lead me to his car and drive to the field.

We got to the field early and the team was running laps. I sat in the very top while Chris and Tyler went to get Paul. I saw Edward on the field glaring at me and shaking his head. By the time the guys reached me I was sobbing again. "Guys, leave us for a second." Paul said. "Babe, what's the matter?" he lifted my face and saw the hand print. "What the hell happened Bella?" he yelled at me and I started crying even more. He pulled me to his chest and told me everything was going to be fine. "Bella, you've got to tell me who did this to you, please." he looked into my eyes and pleaded with me, he grabbed my wrist and I flinched. He looked down and saw the bruise there as well "Bella, I'm going to ask you one more time, who did this?" he stated firmly and looked into my eyes. "After practice we'll talk." I assured him. "Bella, I'll skip practice, just say the word." he pleaded. "No! Please, just go. We'll talk after. I promise. Really." I pulled him in for a kiss and he relaxed a little. "After practice, got it?" he looked into my eyes and kissed my bruised cheek and wrist and went back to the field. He said something to Tyler and he ran back up to sit with me. "Tyler, you don't have to stay. I know you've got a ton of homework." I sighed. "Nope, Paul made me promise to stay with you." he smiled. "Well, can you at least slide down a little, I need to make a phone call." I looked at him pleadingly. "O.K., just a little ways." he smiled.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice, "Bella! I miss you so much." she squealed. "Alice I need to talk to you please, I hope you've got a few." I sighed. "Bells, what's the matter?" she knew something was up. I launched into the story and I knew Tyler heard me, his head snapped over to me and his fists clenched, I shook my head no at him and he relaxed, sitting back next to me and putting his arm around me. I finished telling Alice and she was really pissed. "I can't believe he'd lay hands on you Bells, I'm so sorry." she pleaded. "Alice, it's not your fault, really. None of us knew. I'm just going to put it behind me, but I had to tell you. Tyler's snapping pictures now and sending them to you." I replied. "I'm showing Emmett, he's going to get over this whole Edward and you thing, thinking it's your fault shit!" she was pissed and I could tell she was pacing. "Do you need me to come be with you?" she asked. "No Alice, I'm good. I've got a good support system here, I've just got to keep them from killing your brother now. That'll be the hard part once Paul finds out." I sobbed. "He doesn't know yet Bella?" she snapped. "No, they're practicing and I don't want Edward hurt." I sobbed again. "Bella, look what the fuck he did to you! He needs to be hurt." he snapped louder. "Ali. I'm going now, I'll call you later." I hung up before she could protest and sobbed into Tyler's shoulder.

I turned my head to the field where they were just starting practice. Paul blew me kisses and Chris waved to me, then Edward snapped his head and glared at me, Tyler gave him the 'I know' look and Edward shook his head. We watched them practice and I watched Paul and Edward go after each other time and again. Right before practice finished, Edward got a cheap shot and punched Paul in the stomach, Chris ran over and broke up the fight. I was running down the bleachers towards Paul, when Tyler grabbed me and told me I wasn't allowed on the field. I stood on the side, waiting for Paul to get up, finally he sat up and Chris pulled him up. The coach asked what happened and no one said anything, I can't believe Paul took it, I knew once he found out, it's go down, but I didn't want it to happen to where he'd get thrown off the team.

The coach called it a day and told everyone to hit the showers. I was standing by the gate, waiting for Tyler, he ran back to get my books and things, when Edward appeared. He grabbed my arm and told me if I was smart I wouldn't day anything. I shrugged out of his grasp, just as Tyler was coming down the bleachers. Edward walked away and Tyler looked at me and pulled my sleeve up, damn it Bella, he left more marks on you!" Tyler exclaimed. We stood there in silence until Paul and Chris came out. I ran into Paul's arms and asked if we could go back to his place. He agreed and Chris took his motorcycle and we rode with Tyler. "Are you ready to tell me now?" he asked. "No, when we get back to your place, I swear." I smiled and kissed him.

PPOV

By the time we reached my house, Bella was fast asleep.

I carried her to my room, took her shoes off and covered her up and went to shower.

When I was out of the shower, I called Felix to let him know she was O.K. and was at my place. He said he knew, because Tyler was there and let him know. I told him she'd stay the night here, but she needed clothes for tomorrow, he and Tyler agreed to bring some by on their way out to a bar.

I laid in bed and ran my fingers through her hair. I watched her sleep for a couple of hours and then she started talking in her sleep. _"No, Edward, don't!" _she screamed. I picked her up and quieted her down.

I was getting furious, she said it about 10 times in a row. The last time I kissed her and woke her up, I had to know if he was the one that did this to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me and kissed me gently. "Bella, I need to know now!" I stated firmly. She sighed and started, she told me the entire story and she also asked me **NOT** to hurt him. I laughed when she said that. "Bella? He hurt **YOU** and you don't want me to hurt him?" I asked in disbelief. "Look Paul, I have my reasons, the first being his brother is going to find out and then he'll wish one of you would have hurt him. No matter how long Emmett's been mad at me, for the while Edward thing, once he finds out Edward laid a hand on me, he's toast and I know Alice is telling Carlisle as well, Edward's dad. I wouldn't be surprised if he pulls him out of college or makes him transfer." Bella sighed, "I know he'll get what's coming to him, promise." she kissed my forehead and I relaxed.

We laid there for a couple of hours, just running my fingers through her hair and talking to her, then her phone rang and the ring tone was some country song, she cringed and looked at the phone, throwing it down on the bed. "Bells, who was that?" I asked. "No one." she bit her lip and closed her eyes, but I saw the tears slipping out. "It's the other one isn't it?" I sighed. "Look Paul, I told you I was done with drama, but it seems to follow me everywhere, so if you don't want to be with me, I completely understand." she laid he head on my chest and cried. "Bella, I want to be where you are. I will take your drama and make it all better for you. Now, shouldn't you see what he wants? I'll leave you alone for a few to call him back." I sighed and left her alone.

BPOV

I called Jasper back and asked him what was wrong, he said he'd heard about what Edward did and he as sorry. I told him his apology wasn't needed or accepted, due to the fact he wasn't much better than Edward.

"I never laid a hand on you Bella and you know it!" Jasper yelled into the box.

"I know, I'm not talking about that way. Oh! Did you find out if you were the one who knocked up Tonya?" I asked. "Damn Alice and her big mouth!" he yelled. "Yeah, it's not mine, Thankfully. It's that other guy from high school. She figured it out after learning how to count on a calendar." he laughed.

"Really, Bella I am sorry for how things ended with us, we could have been happy." he sighed. "Are you happy now?" he asked. "Yes, I am very happy. I'm dating a drama free guy, but with all the drama I have, he doesn't need any." I laughed. "It's good to hear you laugh. I hope we'll be friends again someday." he suggested. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I got out of bed and walked to the living room, the boys were set up playing video games and eating pizza.

I joined them on the couch, watching them play video games and eating pizza and stealing Paul's beer.

We sat there a while they played, Paul had worked his way back to the couch, leaning against it and I started running my fingers through his hair while he played, I guess that relaxed him and he fell asleep in the middle of playing, that is until Chris hit him with a pillow and told him to take his sorry ass to bed.

He smiled at me and told me goodnight. I thanked Chris for being so nice to me today and he waved me off, telling me not to get use to it.

Paul and I headed to his room and he smiled. "Sorry, I'll take the couch, just let me change." I smiled at him and shook my head, "No, we can sleep in the same room Paul, I think we're old enough to make the right choices." I giggled.

I turned around and took off my bra and slipped off my sweatpants and crawled into bed. Paul was standing there with his mouth open. "Is everything O.K. Paul?" I asked. "Um, do you want a pair of boxers or something to put on?" he smiled. "Oh, sorry, would it be more comfortable for you?" he asked. "I'm fine, but it's your house and if it…" I didn't get to finish, he brought his lips to mine and told me I could wear anything I wanted around him as long as it was long and flannel. I laughed and kissed him back, laying on his chest and fell asleep to him running his fingers though my hair.

A/N:

Did you enjoy???

Edward is digging himself deeper…

We'll have to see what happens next…

Read and Review…

Thanks for reading!!!

**(I own nothing)**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

3 Month Anniversary

BPOV

I can't believe that I've been dating Paul for 3months!

We have been drama free since the whole Edward fiasco, I was back on talking terms with Emmett, Rose, a little, she admitted that Jasper told her to be nice to me and her and Emmett actually fought over me a few times, but at least she was talking to me.

School was great, I had straight A's and worked my ass off. I went to all of Paul's practices and games, I was his own cheering section, Edward would look at me once in a while, but longingly, not hateful, his dad had threatened to bring him home and make him go to U of W if he didn't straighten his act up and he had to take anger management courses and said if he ever laid a hand on me again, he would personally have him thrown in jail. Emmett had came and beat the shit out of him and he had actually wrote me a nice apology letter, I didn't let Paul read it, but he knew about it and he was fine with that.

Paul had a surprise for me tonight, so I was getting ready while talking to Tyler, Felix was hardly home anymore, with mid-terms starting, he had even harder ones, seeing as he majored in Law.

Paul had told Tyler where we were going and Tyler helped me shop, I had picked out a black micro-mini that Tyler said would be perfect and 3 inch heels. The dress was strapless and very short and tight, hugging every curve, he said Paul would have an instant boner, I laughed, that is the one thing that Paul and I hadn't done yet, I was willing, but lately we never had any time.

Paul picked me up at 7:00p.m. and smiled widely "Bella, you look, amazing, fantastic, beautiful, WOW!" he smiled. We headed to a fancy, exclusive bistro. It was very intimate, only having a dozen tables inside, each one private. We were sat in the far back booth, soft candlelight flickered around the table. "Paul this is wonderful, you didn't have to go through all this expenses, Olive Garden is more than enough." I smiled and he knew I was truthful, I always wanted to eat breadsticks and marinara sauce. "Bells, you know I love to spoil you, so please, I don't do it often, let me do it tonight." he smiled and kissed me.

We ate our salads and talked while waiting for our main course. He smiled at me and handed me a present, "Paul!" I tried to protest, but he wouldn't hear of it. I opened it up and there was a huge tennis bracelet inside. Paul, I can't, no…" he stopped me with a passionate kiss. I was almost on his lap when the waiter appeared and with our food, clearing his throat to get our attention. "Bella, you will take this! I want you to have it." he smiled and put it on my arm. It was classic and beautiful.

We finished dinner and he headed to a bed and breakfast. "Um, Paul. We have no clothes." I smiled at him, he gave me a wicked grin "I had Tyler pack you a bag." he smiled at me. "Your brother went through my panty drawer." I gasped. Paul blushed and looked down, pulling a box out from his backseat. "I called Alice and asked for your measurements and went and bought you some new things, I hope you don't mind. I've never, ever done this before, so I was quite embarrassed walking in and asking for help, but I guess I'm not the only boyfriend who's done this, so they were very helpful. I hope you like them." He held the box towards me. "Um, thanks, can I open these inside?" I asked blushing. "Oh, yes, I want to see your expression and these are things I thought would look good, so if you don't like them, you won't hurt my feelings, I swear." Paul blushed. He walked around and helped me out of his truck and grabbed our bags.

"Oh and no, Tyler didn't go through your underwear drawers, at least he better not have." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

We checked in and the lady led us to our room. The fireplace was going and set off a beautiful hue in the room. There was a balcony they looked over a pond and the room was done in antique French furniture, it was exquisite. It was all neutral colors with the exceptions of red tulips everywhere. There was a bottle of wine chilling and a huge fruit bouquet, half of it covered in chocolate and vanilla and lavender candles all over the room and a glow from the bathroom suggests they were there too.

Paul sat our bags down and turned on the radio, it was set on a classical station, which really set the mood.

Paul pulled me in front of the fire and we sat on the fluffy rug. He nudged the box in my hands, that I'd totally forgotten about when I saw the room. I pulled the red bow off and there was a sea of tissue paper. I'm guessing every piece was wrapped separately. I pulled out the first piece, hands shaking and it was a pair of purple and white striped boy shorts, the piece underneath was the matching bra. I smiled and went on, next was a pair of black silk boy shorts and matching bra, a pair of red lace boy shorts and matching bra, next a long silk nightie in a deep pink and matching bikini underwear, the last piece was a black and red teddy, it was satin with matching bikini underwear and robe. I was smiling and Paul was returning it and he added blush. "The last is my personal favorite." he looked up at me and smiled.

"Would you like to take a bubble bath? I had them bring in several scents, I didn't know what all you liked?" Paul was rambling on, he was nervous and it was so sweet, I was nervous too, but I've never seen a guy like this, it was very endearing. "Did they put lavender scent in there?" I asked.

"Um, yes I requested that one." he smiled. "I'd love a bubble bath then." I smiled. Paul disappeared into the bathroom and I heard the water running. I grabbed my box of goodies and brought them in, sitting them on the counter. "Would you like a glass of wine, Bella?" Paul asked. "Yes, that would be great to relax with, thank you." I smiled. He disappeared again and I quickly slipped out of my clothes and into the tub, Paul walked back in and blushed, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know…" I stopped him "Would you like to join me?" I winked at him. "Only if you're comfortable with it." he smiled. See, Paul and I had fooled around a lot, but never actually have had sex or even touched each others nether regions, he's only groped my breasts with my shirt on. He was very respectful. "I'll close my eyes." I smiled. He swallowed hard and I knew I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I closed my eyes and I heard him breathing rather hard and slowly get into the tub. "You can open now." he smiled as the bubbles danced around us.

He'd brought himself a glass of wine as well, so I crawled over to him in the tub and sat between his legs, my back to his chest, I instantly felt his erection. His arms snaked around my stomach and I turned my neck to kiss him. "Sorry about.." he blushed and buried his head in the creek of my neck. "Paul, I'd worry if I didn't feel it." I smiled and winked again. He leaned down and started kissing my neck, shoulders and mouth. "I say we take this to the room, it's kind of complicated in here. You go first and I'll be out in a few." I smiled and closed my eyes again. I heard the door shut, I quickly got out and dried off, found the lavender lotion and smoothed it on, fluffed my hair and put on the black and red teddy that Paul had bought.

I walked out and he had our glassed filled and the fruit on the bed, when he heard the door open, his head snapped up and looked at me. "Bella" was all he could say. He got off the bed and walked to me, twisting his fingers in my hair and pulling me in for the deepest most wonderful kiss I'd ever had. We slowly walked backwards towards the bed, I stopped and crawled into the middle, by the fruit and Paul sat in front of me, we fed each other a few pieces of fruit and drank our wine, no talking just looking and smiling and touching our hands, to each others faces, lips and hands.

When I declared I couldn't eat or drink another bite, Paul took the tray and put it on the small table in the corner. When he got up, I saw he only had a towel on, how had on not noticed that! Stupid Me!!! Paul sat back down and leaned in to kiss me. It became heated very quickly, I took off my robe and Paul mumbled "Fuck!" and then "Sorry" afterwards. I smiled and told him no apologies allowed tonight, I wanted to give myself to him, to be with him in everyway, right now.

He pushed me on the bed and looked to make sure I wasn't scared or upset. I just pulled him in tighter. "May I?" he asked as he proceeded to untie the teddy on me. "Why, yes you may." I smiled and giggled. When he untied it, he looked like he was going to faint. He immediately took my breasts into his mouth and kissed and nipped at them, I was craving friction, so I pulled him down closer. I pulled his towel off and he gasped, I ginned wickedly. It wasn't like we were virgins, it was just our first time together. "Bella, you are so beautiful, I don't want to ruin anything between us, I Love You." he smiled and I heard all I needed to hear "I Love You too Paul." and then things got crazy, it wasn't soft and sensual, it was lustful and eager. He ripped the panties off and I gasped. "I'll buy you new ones if you're so attached." he winked.

The rest of the night was spent making love and sex, pure, crazy, sex!!! Paul rocked my world, over and over, several times. It was amazing. I couldn't get how much I'd been missing. Maybe it's because there wasn't all the drama in the way, we could or mostly I could relax and live. We had a fantastic weekend and it really brought us closer together. He'd asked me to move in with him, I told him not yet, I couldn't live with him _and_ his brothers, but maybe soon we could get our own place. He smiled at that thought and was really O.K. with it, we spent most of our time together, it's not like I don't have things at his place and vice-versa, everything was going perfectly and I asked him to come with me for Thanksgiving to meet my parents and he agreed if we spent Christmas and New Years with his. I agreed and was very nervous, they were NYC elite and I was from a middle class family who's parents were divorced. Paul assured me his parents really wanted to meet me and that his family wasn't snobby, except when needed. He also said I'd need a few nice dresses to wear and he'd take me shopping for those, once in NYC.

PPOV

I couldn't wait, two more months and I'd take Bella to meet my parents and one more month until I met hers.

We were making everyone around us gag, we were so in love and rarely fought. Our biggest fight had been a few weeks ago and it was because I got upset she was wearing one of Edward's old t-shirts. She swore it was nothing, it was just big and comfy and she only wore it when she cleaned or bummed around the house and we were actually bumming around having a pig out movie day. I got all jealous when I saw his name on her, I begged her to take my shirt, it would be just as big. She refused saying this one was 'broken' in. I got upset and walked out. After I went home and talked to Tyler and Chris, they told me I was being a jerk. I went bag to Bella's and when she opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy and she had taken the shirt off and it was in her hand, the fireplace was going and she told me she was going to burn it, because she didn't want to fight with me. I told her it was O.K., I was being an ass and she should keep the shirt, it was part of her past, but asked if she'd not wear it around me and I brought her several of my shirts, they would be big enough on her and were well worn in. She took her shirt off and lunged onto me, we ended up having the hottest makeup sex ever, I'm sure.

We just had so many things in common, but were different enough that it didn't cause many tiffs.

This Friday was our last football game and if we won, we went to playoffs. Bella was so excited.

Before each game, we had our little sexual ritual. And let me say, it always left me wanting more after the game, she'd surprise me every week with new lingerie after the game, I'd opened an account for her at Victoria's Secret and Fredrick's and she actually didn't complain, she'd go in weekly and buy something new and if we won, I got to see it, if not, I didn't, let me tell you, my guys got the best pep talk ever. Edward surprisingly even listened to me, even though they had no idea why I wanted to win so bad, screw state, I wanted Bella in sexy lingerie. And she promised if we won state, she'd get something extra special for me.

Friday was here and Bella was in her skinny jeans, my practice jersey and Converse, hair in ponytail as always, sitting front row, in front of the bench, tonight she even had my number painted on the side of her face. I jogged over to the seats where she was at and she leaned over and kissed me, really kissed me, Tyler and Felix were making gagging noises at us, she blushed and whispered the colors of tonight's outfit, they were pink and white, I groaned and told her she better be able to pay up after the game. The coach yelled for me and the game begin, of course I always got daggers from Edward after our kiss, but he never acted on it, because from what Bella said, his dad wouldn't give him a second chance for what he did.

Needless to say, we won and when we got back to my place, Bella came out in a naughty candy striper outfit, she had on white fishnet thigh-highs, pink heals and her hair in pig-tails when she walked out of my bathroom, I groaned and attacked her, she giggled as always and told me she'd give me a sponge bath if I wanted. I told her I'd settle for hot sex in the shower and she agreed. God I loved her!

BPOV

It was the week before Thanksgiving and tonight was playoff's, I had a special outfit prepared for tonight.

I was going to actually be his nurse tonight. A few weeks ago I was a candy striper and he about died. This will push him over. God I love Fredrick's.

I knew he'd go out with the team after, so I'd be waiting on his bed for him. Girlfriends didn't go with their guys after state win, it was some sort of unwritten rule, I think because most of them didn't have girlfriends was the real reason.

I put on my usual attire for the game and went through the regular kissing before the game and telling him that tonight's colors were red and white and put the candy striper to shame, he groaned as usual and jogged to the field, adjusting himself and Tyler and Felix laughing at what I'd done to him.

They of course won, even though it was close for a while. He kissed me before he left with his team and said he wouldn't be long.

When he finally arrived home, I was right. I didn't even get to stand up, he ripped it off me and ravished me all night. God I loved him!!!

_**BPOV**_

_**Paul and I were flying into Washington to spend Thanksgiving with my dad and his girlfriend Sue Clearwater. We arrived in Port Angeles, rented a car and drove to Forks. He couldn't believe how green and wet it was. I laughed, because I thought the same thing when I first came back to visit.**_

_**We arrived at my house and my dad answered the door, he pulled me into a big hug and kissed my head, "This must be Paul." he smiled, my dad knew how happy I was and how much I cared for him, he shook his hand and told him to call him Charlie, Paul really won brownie points when he told Charlie he'd gotten tickets to some football game in Seattle on Monday, seeing as though it was Saturday afternoon, Charlie couldn't wait. They walked in with the bags and Charlie actually let him put his stuff in my room.**_

_**We sat around and talked for a while and then dad said he had something to tell me and got all serious.**_

"_**CarlisleandEsmeinvitedusforThanksgivingandIkindof ccepted." he yelled out. Paul was looking at me when my mouth popped open "Dad, no! You didn't!!!" I yelled.**_

"_**Bells, they've really helped me out a lot this year with you being gone, Esme brings me dinner a few nights a week, when she knows Sue is working overnight and we've just become close." he smiled. "I hope it won't be awkward since you and Edward are broke up and Jasper will be there too." my dad hung his head. "Bells, I'm sorry. I made these plans before I knew you were bringing Paul and then I knew if I told you, you wouldn't come home and I needed to see my baby." he smiled at me.**_

_**I saw the look of worry on Paul's face and asked dad to excuse us, we were going to take a walk.**_

_**We got in my car and drove to La Push, it would be dead this time of year and I needed to reassure Paul that everything was fine.**_

_**We got out and bundled up, it was cold as shit on the beach.**_

"_**Paul, I understand if you want to fly to NYC and be with your family instead. I know you don't want to be around 2 of my ex's on Thanksgiving." I didn't look at him in the eyes. He stopped and lifted my chin up to look at him. "Bella, I love you! I don't care about Edward or any others. I want to be with you and if that means sharing you, than I will." he smiled and kissed me. "But, it'll be his entire family and his parents LOVE ME!!! I feel guilty." putting my head down. "Bella. .ME!" Paul raised his voice, but not yelling. "Alice is your friend, right? So of course her parents love you. You were her friend first, you've camped with them for years and spent every free moment with Alice there when in school, I am fine! Stop worrying." This time he cupped my face and kissed me gently, but urgently. We stopped and sat on the famous log and we were just watching the waves, with my head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, my name is being yelled half way down the beach and 3 guys running towards me, I groaned. "Shit!" I mumbled.**_

"_**What now?" Paul asked chuckling. "Bella's other fan club of ex's." he laughed again. He looked down at me and saw the look on my face. "Shit, Bells, I was joking. I guess they know a good thing when they see it." he laughed. I poked him in the ribs and told him to shut it. The guys got up close and we stood up.**_

"_**Jacob, Quill, Embry." I smiled. Jacob ran over to me and picked me up, spinning me around, not caring that there's someone there with me. "I've missed you so much Bells. It's been way to long. Since you graduated, I think and then I didn't even get to talk to you." Jacob smiled and kissed my cheek, that was enough for Paul. "Put her down!" he stated firmly. He was bigger than Jake by a few inches and pounds. **_

"_**Who are you?" Jake asked. "Paul, Bella's boyfriend." she smiled and held out his hand. Jake shook it and smiled, "Well, you've got a great woman, I was stupid to fuck things up." he smiled. "Yes, I am very lucky. I love Bella a lot." Paul smiled. I could see Jake was pissed over that revelation. "How long have you 2 been dating?" Jake asked. "Almost 6 months" Paul replied. Jake smirked and hugged me again "Have a good Thanksgiving Bells." And they walked away.**_

"_**WOW! He's pretty intense. Isn't he?" Paul smiled. "Yeah, he was my summer fling. When I'd come to visit my dad and we'd go camping with the Cullen's." I frowned. "Babe, it's O.K. I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere." he kissed me and walked me back to the car.**_

_**We got back home and dad was ordering pizza, I let him know Thanksgiving was going to be fine.**_

_**They settled in to watch a game after dinner, I went to my room and called Alice, praying she was coming home for Thanksgiving. "Bella!!!!! OMG! I've missed you so much, we haven't talked since the Edward thing, what's going on?" She squealed. "Well, I'm home for Thanksgiving, you're coming to, right?" I smiled. "Yes! We're all going to be together!" she laughed. "I brought Paul home with me." I said softly. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!! No way!!! Bells, that's great!!! Wait, what about Edward AND Jasper?" she laughed at me. "Damn you pixie! I know we had this talk today and he's fine with it. Is Dmitri with you?" I asked. "Yes! Can you believe it! His family is letting him come, but he has to spend Christmas with them, so we'll be apart for Christmas and New Years." she sighed. "Oh, we went for a walk on La Push and guess who I run into?" I asked her. She started laughing right away. "Bells, he's going to think that you've dated half of Forks." she was hysterical now. "Damn you Alice!" I playfully growled at her. "Look, I've got to go, I'll see you in 2 days. Love Ya Ali!" and hung up.**_

_**I walked downstairs and both guys were asleep. I covered my dad up and gently nudged Paul, "Paul, wake up, time for bed." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and grabbed me by the waist and carried me up the stairs. We were good, it was hard, but I vowed not to have sex under my fathers roof. "We're going to have to get a hotel room for a few hours. I need to ravish you." Paul growled into my neck. We finally fell asleep. With me against his bare chest and wearing one of his t-shirts, of course.**_

_**We awoke on Sunday and dad left a note he was going fishing with Billy. I decided to show Paul around my quaint town. **_

_**I drove him by the school, we ate lunch at the diner and then he saw the sporting goods store. "Let's go in there, I need to see if I can find gifts for my brothers and this way they can get shipped and my mom can wrap them for me. I sighed "This was my first job." I said. Paul started laughing. "You're not into sports. Well, you don't play sports." he smiled. "Fine, we'll go" I sighed again. **_

_**We walked through the doors and immediately Mr. Newton recognized me "Bella! We've missed you so much." he gave me a big hug and then I see the top of blond hair walking fast towards his dads voice as he yells for Mike. I grabbed Paul's hand and entwined our fingers. "Bella!" Mike didn't see Paul, he just grabbed me and swung me around. "Damn it Mike! Put me down. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Paul." I smiled. Mike waved to Paul and kept going, oblivious as always. "Shit, so it's true, No more Jasper or Edward, huh?" he smiled to himself. "See you later Mike." I waved and pulled Paul behind me. "Now you know why I growled?" I smiled. "Another ex?" he laughed and punched him. "NO, he always followed me around school, asking me out, even when I was dating some one." I grimaced. **_

_**We shopped around for an hour and he got Tyler a kayak with all the accessories. He bought Chris an archery set that he'd been wanting and he bought some new basketballs and footballs for them to mess around with. When we were finished, we went home for me to cook dinner and I realized that I'd never cooked for Paul. I made sure he liked fish, because that what dad would bring home. He was excited to eat something that I made, I even made a cake from scratch he was amazed. He really enjoyed my cooking and dessert, him and dad retired early, they had to be up an out early to leave for Seattle for the game.**_

_**I was still asleep when they left, Paul left me a note and said he loved me and they'd see me later tonight. **_

_**I stayed home and cleaned for my dad and relaxed. They returned home late that night and I was in bed, Paul being a gentleman, didn't disturb me.**_

_**Finally Thanksgiving arrived, I was in charge of desserts, so I'd made 3 of each pie, 1 being for Emmett alone. There was pumpkin, chocolate, apple and pecan. Paul kept trying to steal bites and I kept slapping his hand.**_

_**I was beyond nervous about today. Charlie left early to go get Sue and I wanted to drive separately incase we needed to leave. Paul had on a nice pair of khaki's and a white button down with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I wore a dress Paul had bought for me a few weeks ago, it was a deep blue, ¾ sleeves, midthigh and cowl neck with a pair of black heels. I left my hair down in curls and light make up. Alice will be proud.**_

_**We got to the house, Paul was carrying the pies and I knocked on the door and of course, it was Edward. He looked past me to snarl at Paul, Paul smiled and said "Happy Thanksgiving, Edward." Edward of course had to give me a hug, it was quite awkward. Alice flew down the step and tackled me, making me almost fall. She complimented me on my dress and she hugged Paul. **_

_**We went to the kitchen to put everything away. And I introduced Paul to everyone that was there, Emmett, Rose and Dmitri would be in shortly, they were all arriving at the same time, so they'd rent a car and drive here. Jasper should be in a few as well. Esme pulled me and Alice into the kitchen and left Carlisle, Edward and Paul together, I was dying…**_

_**Finally everyone arrived and introduced, Dmitri and Paul actually went to Prep school together, I'd meet Dmitri's parents this Christmas as well, he said he'd take us out and about while in NYC as well.**_

_**Paul and him broke off to talk for a while and I sat in the living room talking with the family, door bell rang again and I was closest so I got it, I opened the door and it was Jasper. He smiled at me and told me I looked great. He actually had a girl with him, she was a 'dancer' he said. He name was Maria. She was pretty, but looked skanky too. They joined us and we talked until dinner was ready.**_

_**Esme had Charlie and Carlisle at the head of the table, then on one side, Dmitri, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Maria the other side had Sue, Paul, Me, Edward, Jasper and Esme. I was nervous all through dinner, I could feel Edward watching me and he kept leaning over to say things to me, trying to be nice. Paul kept rubbing my leg and whispering dirty things in my ear.**_

_**Finally dinner was over and the boys went to the basement to play video games and Carlisle and Charlie went to his office for 'man' talk.**_

_**We ladies cleaned the kitchen in no time. And retreated to the living room.**_

_**We finished dessert and I finally went to get Paul I was tired. I stop at the doorway and listen to the group of 20 somethings, sounding like 5 year olds. Paul and Edward were a team (shock) and Emmett and Jasper, Dmitri didn't like to play, just to watch. I heard Paul and Edward yelling and getting along, I felt better about today.**_

_**Finally Paul was ready to go and Edward actually shook his hand and I heard him apologize for everything that had happened. Paul forgave him and we went back to Charlie's, we had to leave too early.**_

_**It was the best Thanksgiving I'd ever had.**_

_**Now for Christmas.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hope you enjoy….**_

_**This was fun chapter to write I hope it is fun to read too.**_

_**Read and Review!!!**_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Christmas**

**BPOV**

**I was extremely nervous, we were flying out today for NYC and I would be meeting his parents.**

**Nervous? No that doesn't even describe it, I felt like I was going to puke.**

**I knew I'd be spending the first day with his mom and sister, they were taking me shopping for a Christmas dress as well as a New Years dress.**

**We talked a little about his family while we flew and he filled me in on what to expect. He told me his parents loved to buy gifts and had bought me several, especially after they talked to Tyler. He had filled them in on me, according to Paul, they wanted an 'outsider' scoop, not Paul's biased opinion of me. I was thankful that Tyler would be flying in tomorrow and Felix was as well, since his family was there as well.**

**I was slightly panicking, I hadn't bought anything for his family, because I didn't know what to get them. Paul said he had it all covered, he'd went shopping and got things for everyone and then filled me in on everything. I of course knew what Tyler and Chris were getting, we bought that back in Forks.**

**I had bought Paul a nice ID bracelet with his name on it and love always on the back. I also bought him a few nice shirts and a little something special to unwrap when we went to bed.**

**We landed and he squeezed my hand "Ready? They'll be waiting past the gate and I know my mom has called out the limo for today and after we get settled in, you'll go shopping with her and Laurie, my sister." Paul smiled and kissed me. "As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled and squeezed his hand.**

**We walked out of the terminal and her a loud scream. I jumped and clung to Paul, he laughed and pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear as this beautiful woman ran over to us "that would be mom".**

**She gave Paul a big hug and kissed his face and then stopped and held him at arms length, "You look wonderful dear." she smiled and kissed him again. Then she turned to me. "You must be Isabella." she smiled and hugged me, then whispered in my ear "I'm so glad he found someone to love." she hugged me again. Then grabbed both our hands and led us to the rest of the family. I met his dad, he was very sweet, not at all like I expected and his sister was really nice and beautiful, she was about 5'8, model figure, tan, flawless skin, long dark brown, wavy hair to her mid back and hazel eyes, she and Paul looked the most alike and were very close. She hugged me and said "Bella, I'm so glad that you made it, I've been waiting since forever when he said you were coming for Christmas, we're going to have so much fun shopping today, let's get your things so we can hurry and shop." she smiled and held my hand, pulling me away from Paul. Laurie was so nice, kind of reminding me of Alice, just not as hyper and taller of course, she was 28 and engaged to some oil tycoons son.**

**The men grabbed our bags, there were only 2, one for each of us and his mother and sister frowned at me, I told them Paul told me to only pack a few things, because he knew they were taking me shopping and I'd have a new wardrobe to take back with me. They laughed and said Paul knew them to well.**

**The ride to their Manhattan home was long, traffic was horrible, but not too bad, seeing as though we were not the one's actually driving, just watching out the windows of the limo.**

**We finally reached their building and Paul pulled me close, while the doorman gather our bags and carried them to the Penthouse.**

**We got in the private elevator and went up to the 35th**** floor, when his father opened the door, I gasped. The view was fantastic, there were floor to ceiling windows all along the back of the Penthouse. Paul grabbed our bags and headed towards his room "Bells, this way." he motioned me with his head, since his hands were full. We walked into his room and it was like being in a 5 star hotel suite. His entire room was modern, the comforter was a steel gray that faded into a light, almost white gray, his furniture was all black, his headboard was black leather, there was a sitting area in front of one of his floor to ceiling windows, his room had two, by the other one there was a chair and a guitar propped on it's stand and a mini fridge. I walked around in awe. He showed me the bathroom, which was the same black and gray theme, there was a Jacuzzi tub and a waterfall shower. He then showed me his closet, which was about the size of my room in Felix's house. He had an entire section cleared out for me, he told me he'd hang my clothes while I was out with his sister and mom this afternoon. "Paul, I can't believe this, it's beautiful." I smiled and he hugged me and pulled me up to kiss him. "Not as beautiful as you." he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.**

"**Are you ready to start the torture?" he smiled. "If I have to, then yes." I smiled and kissed him back. "Paul, I'm hoping they're not going to go too extravagant, my dad gave me a limit on his card and I have a feeling shoes alone will wipe that away." I grimaced. He pulled me to the bed and sat me on his lap. "Bella, today is all about you. I know my mom and sister are going to take you to the hair and nail salon as well as all these fancy boutiques. Don't give them crap, O.K., they want to spoil you today, please for the Love Of God, let them! It's their favorite past time. They are so happy that I brought someone home finally, I think they'd sign away ½ the family fortune to you right now." he smiled. "Why? What? Haven't you brought anyone home before?" I asked confused. "Once, back in high school. We dated for 3 years and I thought she was the one, she was in 'our' circle and everything, but I went away for the summer with my parents and I come back to my best friend telling me she cheated on me, he'd seen her out at a party and she was making out with a guy, anyway, my heart was broke and I haven't dated anyone since the summer before my junior year in high school, until you. You brought me back to life. I'd went out with girls, but no one until you has made me feel this way. I love you Isabella!" he leaned down and kissed me, pulling me to the bed with him, our kiss quickly got heated, until a throat cleared and I jumped about 20 feet in the air. "Sorry." I mumbled and put my head down to hide my blush. "No need dear, you two are in love, never apologize for that." his mother smiled. "Now, one more quick peck and we're off!" she smiled and retreated out of the room. I stood up and Paul grabbed my waist, pulling me back. "I don't want to let you go." he smiled. "I won't see you until late tonight." he pouted. "What? What about dinner?" I asked. "Oh, you'll be eating out with my sister and mom, not sure where, but somewhere." We got up from the bed and made our way to the living room. 'I'll walk you ladies to the car." Paul smiled. We got in the car and he kissed me once more, saying he'd see me soon. **

**PPOV**

**Bella is going to be the death of me.**

**She turns me on like no other….**

**I know it'll be time for the 'talk' with my father, before I give Bella her Christmas gift.**

**My father and I went to the local sports bar, ordered wings and beer and he started. "Paul, are you sure she is the one?" my father was in business mode. "Yes, I am. She is wonderful, fantastic, she makes me feel alive, everyone loves her and wants her or to be her and she's so giving, she doesn't notice people noticing her. Dad, she is my everything, she completes me, really!" I smiled and I know it was my goofy smile.**

"**If you are sure and if you have her father's blessing, I'll have your mother wrap the ring up for Christmas." he smiled. "I do have his blessing and he's a very hard man to please, he a Police Chief, he's very strict with her, well he was, I should say and very, very protective. She's had her heart broken several times and I never, ever want to do that to her. She's even supportive of me playing Pro Football when I graduate, before I take my place in our company." I smiled. "She doesn't care where it would take her?" my dad asked. "Nope, I asked her." I smiled. "So, you think she'll be O.K. staying in New York? Did you tell her we own the New York Giants, Paul? And that you'll be playing for them?" my father asked. "I told her that's who I wanted to play for and she was happy, her best friend in marring Dmitri Voltri, and she'll be living here, so Bella will be excited." I know. "Does she have any idea?" my father asked. "No, this will be a total surprise." I smiled. "Well, I wish you the best of luck Paul. Have you told your brothers? I don't think Tyler will have a problem, he seems quite taken with her, just from the way he talks about her, he regards her just as highly as you, but Chris, I think he'll be the one to flip. He hates coming in second place, well in this case third, because she loves you, she's friends with Tyler and she just acknowledges Chris." my dad said.**

"**Very true dad, but no matter what they say, as long as she say's yes, that's all that matters." I smiled and my dad agreed. We finished our dinner and headed home, I went to shower and change into my pajama's and plopped on the couch for sports highlights. I must have dozed off, because I woke up to the beautiful sound of Bella's laugh. I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead and welcomed her home. "Hey babe." she smiled. "Did you have fun?" I asked. "Well, I actually did. Your mom and sister are so much fun, we had a blast and of course they made me buy everything they touched." she laughed. 'Where are all your bags?" I asked. "They're being delivered shortly. They honestly bought out Saks!" she laughed again.**

"**Did you find formals?" I asked. "She was with me, of course she found formals, jerk!" Laurie laughed.**

**Mom said her goodnights and went to her and dads room, Laurie and Bella went upstairs to change into pajama's and we were going to have ice cream and watch movies. **

**BPOV**

**I was exhausted. We shopped until we dropped!**

**I just wanted my sweats and one of Paul's t-shirts.**

**When we finally got home, that's the first thing I did, then we watched movies and ate ice cream.**

**When my packages arrived, Laurie grabbed my dresses so Paul couldn't see them and took them to her room. As the other packages came in, Paul's eyes grew large. There must have been 30 bags. "I think I'll need to buy you luggage for Christmas now." Paul laughed. I slapped his arm and snuggled in for the next movie. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up the next morning to Paul staring at me and stroking my hair. "Morning beautiful." Paul leaned over and kissed me. "Do you want to go with me today to get Tyler and Chris from the airport?" he asked. "Would you mind if I stayed here, I need to get ready for the party tonight and Laurie is going to help." I smiled. "That's fine. I can't wait to see you in your formal tonight." he smile at me, "I can't wait to see you in your tux." I kissed his lips and that lead to an hour and a half wake up/ make out session.**

**He showered while I dozed off again. I awoke to water dripping on me and Paul hovering over me in only his towel. "Paul" I groaned. "We can't do this in your parents house." I frowned. "Bells, they're upstairs and besides, I know my dad is gone and I'm sure my mom is as well. Laurie is most defiantly asleep still and I don't have to leave to get the guys for 2 hours, please Bella…." Paul begged me.**

**I pulled him on top of me and let him ravage me for well over 45 minutes. Then he joined me in the shower for round 2 and when we were done with that, he had 45 minutes to get to the airport. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue v-neck sweater Laurie bought for me yesterday and matching blue ballet flats, pulled my hair into a ponytail and joined Paul in the living room, where Laurie was just coming down as well. "Bella, want to go to lunch with my friends and I?" Laurie asked. "Um, yeah, that sounds like fun." I smiled. We all walked out together, Paul got into the awaiting Town Car and Laurie and I walked to a little café a few blocks away. She introduced me to her friends and a couple of them gave me dirty looks, Laurie later said it was because they had crushes on Paul and not to worry, he didn't like them, they were too stuck up and money hungry. We went back to the Penthouse and Laurie suggested we start getting ready, even though it was 4 hours before we had to leave. She brought up a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses and cheese and crackers for us to munch on while we drank and talked. I heard embarrassing stories about Paul and Tyler and a few about Chris. The boys arrived home, but Laurie had locked her door and wouldn't let them in until the party. Paul was whining outside the door, but Laurie told him to scram.**

**It was finally time to get ready. Laurie had my hair ½ pinned and ½ down, in large curls cascading down my back. She gave me light make up and then helped me with my dress. It was beautiful, mid thigh, midnight blue silk dress. It scooped really low in the back, with silver chains across the back and a pair of midnight blue heals. I could see Paul swallow hard when I walked out into the living room. "WHOA! Bella, you look HOT!" Tyler exclaimed. I giggled at Tyler and his broken filtered self, Paul wasn't happy with his brother's declaration to me, so he walked over and kissed me and growled into my ear 'mine'. I looked into Paul's eyes and could see the love and lust right now and knew we had to get out of there or else, it wouldn't be good.**

"**Ready?" Paul's dad yelled. We all got into the limo and it headed for his father's company party.**

**Paul excused himself for a little while, he had to mingle with some of his dads 'friends', so Tyler and I sat there and talked. Finally after an hour, Paul came back and asked if I wanted to dance. I quickly accepted and he led me to the dance floor. We danced through the next few songs, wrapped in our own little world.**

**Finally the night came to an end and we all headed back to Penthouse. I stepped out of my dress as soon as we were in our room and I heard the lock click. Paul crossed in front of me and greedily took my breasts into his mouth. We ended up making love, all night. When the knock at his bedroom door started, I was freaking out. Paul told me we had about ½ hour before we had to be to breakfast. I told him to shower by himself so I could call my parents. He stiffened and then asked "Do you think your mom and dad are going to be awake? There is a time difference you know? Wait, call them later, join me in the shower.**

**We finally made it down to breakfast. His entire family was already eating and smiling as we walked in, I immediately blushed and put my head down as we sat at the table. Paul was up fixing our plates, he refused to let me wait on myself in his home. Tyler was all excited, he wanted to open gifts, but couldn't until everyone was done, I noticed Paul looking nervous and eating really slow. "Paul, are you o.k.?" I leaned over and asked. He shook his head yes and finished eating, I tried to help his mom clean up, but she said Paul and Tyler could do it, when I tried to help them, they made Chris take me to the living room, he placed me in the loveseat and told me to 'stay' and then sat on the couch and turned on cartoons, he stopped on SpongeBob and I groaned, "Really Chris? Come on. There's got to be something better than this." I pouted. "What? iCarly I suppose?" he asked and I smiled and shook my head yes. He rolled his eyes and flicked to the other Nick channel and it was on. He looked at me and shook his head, but by the end he was laughing just as hard as I was. Finally Tyler and Paul emerged from the kitchen and his parents reentered the living room. "Let's get this party started." Chris smiled. Their mom had her camera out and their dad had the video camera set up on a tri pod and it actually moved on it's own to capture everyone, every so often, it was really cool. They had a typical family Christmas, just adding thousands of dollars of presents, instead of my families 2 or 3 presents, which were always good, we just didn't go overboard. Everyone got one present at a time, the first round was parents gifts, Laurie was bouncing in her seat, waiting for hers, Tyler got to go first, he was the youngest, he received a new Ducati motorcycle, he was so excited he was crying, next was Paul, he opened the small box and pulled out keys and gave his parents a puzzled look, "I already have the motorcycle and truck I like, I don't need another one." he smiled. "No son, those are the key to your new condo, it's close to the stadium and it's all paid for, it's your graduation/Christmas present, you and Bella can go check it out tomorrow, you pick out everything you want as well, it's a blank slate for you dear." his mother smiled, my mouth was still opened and I just shook my head and smiled "So I guess this means you were accepted to the NY Giants?" I asked, smiling. "Yeah, um. That is something I actually need to tell you Bella." Paul squirmed. "O.K.?" I answered. "Well, we kindofowntheNYGiantsandsoyeah…" he blurted out in one sentence. "Oh!" was all I could say and smiled, I think I might go into shock if I actually talked about it, I was so out of my element, I wanted to run upstairs and cry, but I put on my smiling face and we all turned to Chris, he opened his and his parents had signed over the house they all lived in at college, with the rule that his brothers stay until they graduated, Chris couldn't argue with that. He and Paul had this year to finish, Tyler like me had 1 more year, but I was hopefully going to finish by next Christmas, I was going to double up on classes this summer or so I hoped. Next was Laurie, she was so excited. She opened hers and it was a 6 month stay in Italy, they'd rented a villa for her and she was going to take classes at some famous culinary schools there, she wanted to open her own restaurant and with this she would be able to do so. Then, a present was placed in my lap, I looked at his parents confused, "Please, you didn't have to get me anything, really." I smiled and blushed. "Well, I am good friends with the dean at Dartmouth and he owes me some favors, so I called in several for this. I opened the present and Paul was smiling. It was a rigorous schedule for the next 6 months, but it'd allow me to graduate with Paul. I smiled and told them I couldn't accept this, "It's done and finalized dear, everything is taken care of, just keep up your grades and all the boys are there to help you, we know Paul will be sulking all the time if you're not with him and that won't be good for his concentration while on the field." his father smiled at me. I jumped up and hugged both of them "Thank you so much, it is too much, but great at the same time." I kissed them on the cheeks and hugged them once more and sat down, they looked at each other and smiled and gave a nod towards each other.**

**Next, was Tyler's gifts. He handed me mine first, I opened it and it was a beautiful pair of hoop diamond earrings, "Tyler. I can't…" he cut me off. "Bella, you will take all that is given to you today and keep your mouth shut, do you understand me?" he smiled. I nodded and hugged him. He got both of his brothers 'alcohol of the month' accounts, he got Laurie a $1000.00 gift card for some spa she liked, she squealed, it was too funny and for their parents, the boys were not allowed to give them expensive gifts, the parents refused it, so Tyler and Chris went in together to get them a 'Couple Massage' class, so they could learn the art of 'touch' is what the brochure said. Paul and I got them a night out to dinner and a Broadway show. Laurie got them each new 'casual' watches. **

**Chris was next, he got Laurie another gift card for another boutique, Paul he got some rare autographed picture of a football player, in a Giants uniform and he got me a necklace that matched Tyler's earrings he'd given me.**

**Next was Laurie, she got all her brothers season tickets to the NY Yankees and for me she got a matching tennis bracelet to the things her brothers bought.**

**We opened a few more gifts, from his parents and relatives, we all got clothes and his grandmother had knitted all of us mittens, scarves and hats, they were beautiful and soft, I loved it, I think that was my favorite gift, knowing how much it came from the heart, I couldn't wait to meet his grandparents tonight at his parents party at the house. **

**Next, were Paul's gifts. He of course bought all the sports stuff for his brothers in Forks, they were so happy and for Laurie he got her a day of beauty with Ken Pave', some famous hair stylist to the stars, she'd get a complete makeover from him. She was very excited.**

**Next, was my gift from Paul, it was a huge box, I looked puzzled and he placed it in front of me, I opened it and there was another box, this went on for 3 more boxes, until I reached one wrapped in the most beautiful wrap I'd ever seen, I pulled it our and unwrapped it, Paul was kneeling in front of me when I opened it and I gasped, "Bella, you are my world, you brought me back to life and made me feel like I mean something again, I love you , will you marry me?" he smiled and took the ring out of the box, it was in the same fashion as the other diamonds I had received today, I looked at everyone and they were all smiling, Laurie bouncing again, I knew her and Alice would be quick friends. I looked at the ring, Paul slipped it on and was still looking at me, "So?" he asked, seeming nervous and then I realized I hadn't answered, I launched myself at him and we landed in a sea of wrapping paper, me kissing him, well attacking him really and everyone chiming in "I guess that's a yes!" and laughing. I couldn't stop kissing him. I suddenly felt really shitty about what I'd gotten him for Christmas, but he said he loved it and me saying 'yes' was the best gift ever. "Now, you can call your parents." he smiled and kissed me again. **

**I called Alice that afternoon and when she told Esme, I swear I could picture the windows in her house shattering. "Bella, we'll be close to each other and we can shop and have fun and WOW!" she started laughing, I told her all about Paul's family and how she'd love his sister, I couldn't wait for them to meet.**

**She asked all kinds of questions about the wedding and his mom had voiced getting married this summer, after graduation, since Paul would be starting football practice, that way we could take a honeymoon before he actually got tied down with games and such. I'd let her know that I'd have to talk to my parents and she said we could all talk on New Year's, they were flying my parents in. Now I was nervous.**

**Laurie dragged me into her room and got me ready for their big party tonight, she said her father would announce our engagement tonight as well, that's why I had to have an extra special dress for tonight. **

**It was quite beautiful, it was a red floor length gown, strapless and fitted through the hips where it flared a little and gathered at the sides, it was breathtaking to see myself once Laurie finished my makeup and hair, which she left down to cascade over my shoulders, in soft curls. She took a few pictures and sent them to Alice on my phone and Alice sent back a picture of her w/ a cheesy smile and 2 thumbs up, saying Esme approved too, she also sent the picture to my parents, my mom called crying, saying she couldn't wait until New Years, to meet his family.**

**Laurie went down first, her fiancé was there, he was nice, but was a snobbier person than I liked, she told me once I got to know him I'd like him, I still had my doubts.**

**I walked down a few minutes later, Paul was at the bottom of the stair and I heard his breath catch and saw him smile. Tyler piped in "Damn Bella, you look hotter today than yesterday, too bad Paul found you first." he winked at me and grinned. "Wait until Felix gets here and see's you." he smiled again and Paul glared at him, I kissed his cheek and whispered 'mine' in he ear, like he did to me, he got a huge grin and kissed my ring and said 'forever'. **

**The party was in full swing, everyone was there, Felix and Dmitri showed up, I took a picture of Dmitri and sent it to Alice, telling her I was keeping him on a short leash for her, she sent back a picture of herself and Edward, at their families party, they both looked 3 sheets to the wind. We had a blast that night, Paul's dad got up and announced our engagement and that prompted every female in the room to swarm me and pull on my left hand, then I heard this snarky voice, coming from this beautiful woman, she was almost a beautiful as Rose, but her face was too fake as were her boobs, "So, you're the gold digger who got to my Paul, huh? You're so plain, I clearly thought he had better taste than you!" she snarled at me, Laurie pushed in between us and glared at her "Kate, you need to go, I don't know why you bothered coming here." Laurie said and grabbed my arm "Let's find Paul, he's going to be pissed. I don't know how she managed to get an invite." Laurie mumbled more to herself than me. We found Paul and I was on the verge of crying, everything that woman had said, Paul was pissed and pulled me to find this woman, "Kate, I think you owe Bella an apology!" he spat. "Ha! I think not, I didn't say anything that wasn't true." she smiled and it was gross, she was all fake. "Just come back to me Paul and we can live happily ever after, I will be the perfect trophy wife." she smiled. "I'm not looking for just a trophy wife, Kate! I want someone who's beautiful on the inside and out. I want someone with a brain who I can talk about serious issues with, not one who's consumed by her appearance more than anything else. I want someone I can be proud to have on my arm and that is Bella! She is beautiful and real! She knows what love is and gives it unconditionally and doesn't try and change me or mold me into someone I don't want to be! She supports all my decisions and I know she's not going to go off and fuck someone else as soon as I leave on a trip!" he yelled at her and pulled us away to a corner to calm down.**

"**Who is she Paul?" I asked.**

"**That right there is my ex I told you about! She's a bitch, please don't let anything she said bother you.' he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "After what you said, nothing can bother me. I love you!" I kissed his lips, which led to hot make out kisses in the corner of his parents party.**

**The party soon ended and everyone went their separate ways, Paul couldn't get me upstairs fast enough.**

**He enjoyed his last Christmas present very much. I had on a red lace strapless bra with matching panties and thigh high red fishnets, I thought he would come undone right there. We had a great night.**

**The week passed by quickly and before I knew it, we were picking up my parents from the airport.**

**We arrived back at the Penthouse and introduced everyone. My parents went to freshen up before dinner and Paul and I showered, together of course, so when we finally got downstairs, everyone was waiting, my dad frowning, obviously knowing what had happened up there. We left for dinner and when we got there, all the men headed for the bar, while the women sat at the table and talked for a while, of course everything was wedding, my mom loved the idea of a summer wedding, his parents either wanted at their summer home in The Hampton's or Central Park. I told them I'd discuss it with Paul and let them know. Dinner was great, the men mostly chatted amongst themselves and the women amongst themselves as well. Paul was always touching me or kissing me, we couldn't get enough of each other.**

**When we arrived home, I told him about where our parents wanted the wedding and he liked Central Park the best, as did I, knowing my family and friends would be more comfortable there. So our date was set, June 28****th. A huge wedding in 5 months, his mom was on the phone the next morning as we left to go back to school and my parents left for Forks. His mom informed me that my mom and I would be flying in a few times a month to get he wedding together, my first project was to get dress ideas and colors, it was going to be a late afternoon wedding and there would be tents set up everywhere. I was going to have 2 showers, one in Forks with my family and friends and the other in NY with his family and their friends, it was 'proper', according to social guidelines. **

**Oh, what a fun few months!!!**

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked this chapter…**

**It took a while to write, b/c I had so much to say…**

**Please, read and review…**

**Thanks for reading…**

**** I own nothing ****


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Wedding Planning and Graduation

BPOV

I am so glad the holidays are over.

Everything with Paul's family was so over the top or maybe normal for big families, but seeing as how I was raised and as an only child, holidays were never like that. It was just nice to breathe again. But, then I thought of everything I had to do in the next 5 months and almost hyperventilated.

Laurie had informed me I needed to have at least 3 for my wedding party, I guess it would be Alice as maid of honor, Rose and Laurie as bridesmaids and I needed a flower girl, Laurie said their cousin had a little girl who was 7 and would work perfectly and she was adorable. As for Paul, his childhood friend, who was already a Pro Football player (his name was Steve) his best man and Tyler and Chris would be groomsmen and they had several male cousins who would be ushers and one who was 6 who would be ring barer.

I was extremely nervous as she talked to me on the phone about this. Paul was at practice, as were the others, I had dinner on the stove warming until they got home and we were sending pictures back and forth to one another along with Alice and Rose, some nights we'd even video conference, and show dresses and such. It was mind numbing and I had to listen to Paul's mother 1000x's reminding me it's a 'high society' wedding, so I had to keep that in mind when choosing anything, which was hard because my parents didn't come with gold lined wallets, Paul's family insisted on paying for the wedding, since it was such a large expense and my parents could pay for the Honeymoon instead, I know I was breathing a little better, but then that gave them free reign to do whatever they wanted. They finally agreed on dress choices and cakes, we'd decided on a 4:00p.m. wedding, all of the bridal party would be arriving by horse and buggy and a formal reception, for the 'society' people, but then Laurie suggested she rent out a club for a 'real' reception, with finger foods and lots of alcohol and I could have Paul's grooms cake there, since it was a NO at the wedding, especially because it wasn't 'traditional', but I had to have my say in a few things, like colors…(everything's on my profile).

Everything was in place, now all I had to do is wait. We'd be going to New York a week before the wedding, all our stuff would be in our new place and after our Honeymoon, we'd move in together, for now he was staying with his parents and I had a hotel room with Alice and my family and friends had rooms there as well, all on the same floor, courtesy of Paul's family, they rented the entire floor and in return, had to give at least a $200.00 gift or donation to the married couple, that's how they put it to everyone, I thought some of my friends would have freaked out, but I guess not, they got 3 nights/2 days in a 5 star hotel for nothing more than a gift, they were in Heaven!!!

They also rented us the Honeymoon Suite at the Waldorf, for the night of our wedding and we'd have a brunch with family before we left for out Honeymoon.

Finally all planning was done.

It was 2 weeks until Graduation and almost a month before our wedding. We'd already started packing things, I was sad that time had flown by and that I'd actually passed all my classes with the grueling schedule I'd had the past few months. I'd flown back and forth twice a month for wedding stuff with his mom and sister, I was tired and run down, I was so happy I had a few weeks to relax before the wedding. I was going to go back this weekend with his mom and sister while his brothers and dad packed the rest of his things and set up a pick up time for the movers, then I had a week and a half of Paul all to myself, we've been so busy with finals and wedding planning, that we hadn't had sex in almost 3 weeks and I needed him.

Felix was sad to see me leave, we'd had some fun times as roomies, even if I'd only been there a little while, but I knew I'd see him at the wedding and told him to save a dance for me, I was practically living with Paul all the time anyway.

It was the week before the wedding, Alice and Rose were flying in to NY as well, my dad would be there in 3 days and Phil and my mom 2 days before, due to Phil's schedule.

Paul was taking me to meet his teammates the night we got back, they were having a welcome party for the newest team members, Alice and Rose were going with us joined by Dmitri and Emmett of course. I was just happy that I was on speaking terms with my old friends and that they accepted Paul, that meant the world to me.

We were at the hotel getting dressed, of course Alice and Rose worked their usual magic on me, I had my hair down and curled, a deep blue slip dress by Betsy Johnson and I had silver accessories, Paul's eyes bulged out of his head and he was telling me all the guys were going to want me tonight, so I'd better stay close.

We hopped in the limo with everyone and headed to 'Steam', the club for the Team Party.

Paul gave his name and we were lead in and seated at our table. We had a blast the entire night, I met a few of the wives, they were really nice, I met Steve, his best man and his wife Sarah, they were an adorable couple, like Barbie and Ken, except she wasn't plastic. Most of the 'girlfriends' were not so nice and Sarah said most of them were just flings anyway, a lot of the guys were Players and had a different girl every week and not to get offended by any of them. We had a great time, Paul got his jersey and they had one made for me too, since I was his soon to be wife, Sarah informed me all the wives wore their husband's numbers to the game and had our own skybox, Paul was number 9, my favorite number! We drank a lot of champagne and danced, finally around 3 in the morning, we headed back to the hotel, Alice went to Dmitri's for the night, Emmett and Rose had their own room and Paul came back with me, we actually passed out in the middle of making out, we were that tired.

One of our cell phones was ringing, but we were too tired to figure it out, we both had the same ring tone for his mom. I hot out of bed and looked at the clock. "SHIT!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom, I jumped in the shower, Paul stumbling in and sat on the counter, "What's wrong babe? Is everything O.K.?" he asked.

"Yes, shit, shit! I have to meet everyone today for the last fittings and lunch and the car will be here in 5 minutes, I know that was your mom who called, can you call her back. Please!" I begged. He mumbled something about Bridezilla and walked into the bedroom. I hopped out of the shower, dried and lotioned quickly, put on some mascara and gloss, pulled my hair up in a wet pony tail, ran to my closet and grabbed my clothes, that I thankfully had ready, pulled on my bra and panties, my black satin romper with spaghetti straps and my black wedges, grabbed the matching handbag and put my lip gloss and phone and cash in, Paul held out his credit card for me, I waived him away and he said he wanted me to treat everyone to lunch today, I sighed, knowing I would win this argument. I grabbed my earrings and watch, kissed Paul and the phone was ringing, "Tell them I'm on my way down." And I bolted out the door.

I reached the car and everyone was smiling at me. 'What took you so long?" Rose smirked. "What the hell time did you to wake up? Your makeup is perfect and you look rested. Shit!" I sighed, Laurie laughed, "That's O.K., we've all got supplies, you'll look rested too in about 5 minutes." They all pulled out their stuff and started on me, Paul's mom sat back laughing. "Ugh, why do I need this?" I asked. "Well, there will probably be people from the society page there today, while you're getting your final fitting, even though they won't see you in your dresses, they'll see you and want to put your picture out there." she smiled and I sighed.

We finished with all our dresses and as soon as we walked out the pictures and reporters started.

"Mrs. Reynolds, how is everything going for the wedding? Will it be the talk of the society page?" one reporter asked. "Simon, of course it'll be the talk of the society page, it's my first son to get married and he's got a beautiful woman that he's marrying and they'll have beautiful children together one day." she smiled and blew them a kiss. "Mrs. Reynolds, how many will be attending the wedding?" another asked. "We'll have 500 people and the NY Symphony will be playing at the reception. Now, we've got wedding stuff to finish, have a good day and if you play nice, one of you might get an invite, watch your mailboxes." she smiled and we shuffled into the limo again. We headed out for lunch and some light shopping, for the Honeymoon, as Laurie put it. She knew where we were going and had bought my clothes already and had them packed. I was ready for a nap.

PPOV

I couldn't wait, in just 2 days Bella would be my wife.

We were having a huge week long event, some things together and some alone, today was a together day, as it was the rehearsal dinner. We were having such a big wedding and reception, it was going to take that long to set everything up. I was so excited about our Honeymoon, we were going to Australia for 2 weeks, she would be so surprised. I know I was when her father brought up the idea, saying that was where she always dreamed of going.

Tomorrow night were our parties, but they had to be low key due to 'society', which Bella was happy for.

The girls were going to have a Spa Night, Laurie rented out the spa for the entire evening and they were going to have a caterer bring food to them as well as a DJ and dancing. Us guys were going to the gentlemen's side of the Country Club, a side still reserved for only men, we'd have cigars and darts, billiards, food and alcohol. I hated this side of the club, it was to sexist for me, but my dad was happy and it was 'tradition' so who was I to argue. I took Bella's dad aside and told him how very happy I was to have her in my life and how much I loved her. He was very happy she found me as well and couldn't wait for grandbabies.

We ended up having a great time and I'm sure Bella would tell me all about her day tomorrow during the rehearsal.

The guys and I arrived an hour early to make sure everything was good, I was hoping Bella and the girls would be here as well, I hadn't seen her in 2 days and I missed her, craved her, more than I ever thought I'd miss anyone. Everyone started to arrive, but still no Bella and the girls, all of a sudden the music starts and Bella comes walking down the 'aisle'. Even in her sundress, she looked beautiful and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I had a big goofy grin on my face and I couldn't wait to touch her. We went through all the motions and when it was time for me to kiss her, I was so excited, but I was cockblocked by Alice, she pulled Bella away, against protests from both of us and said no kissing until tomorrow. I growled at her and Bella giggled. We even had to sit away from each other at the dinner, I was with her family and she with mine, I felt bad for her, because she had my aunts and uncles as well as my parents and brother and I had her mom, dad, Phil, Alice, Rose and Emmett. We got to learn about each other this way, through each others families, things we might not tell each other or might have forgotten to tell one another.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

BPOV

I was so excited, I woke up this morning feeling rested and nervous.

By tonight I'd be Mrs. Paul Reynolds, Bella Reynolds. Paul was going to be a football player and I was going to start on my novel, it was all I could ask for and more. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

Rose and Alice came bouncing in with breakfast, they must have ate downstairs.

We sat in the bed talking and waiting for everyone else to get there.

I had refused a makeup artist and hairstylist, I had 2 of the best with me. His mom wasn't happy of course, but she got over it when she saw me at the rehearsal dinner last night.

Everyone soon arrived and the madness began.

A/N:

I hope you liked this…

Next up is the Wedding and Honeymoon…

Read and Review…


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Wedding & Honeymoon

PPOV

I can't believe it.

In less than 30 minutes, Bella would be my wife.

I was pacing back and forth at the alter, Steve, Tyler and Chris all telling me to chill out, everything was fine.

Tyler had Felix call to check on her and Charlie reassured him she was fine and couldn't wait to see him at the alter.

I was still a nervous wreck. I couldn't help it. I knew I was going to cry when I saw her, she was beautiful in jeans and a t-shirt, so I could only imagine her in the wedding dress.

Everyone was seated and then my parents were the last ones seated, signaling the wedding to start.

Tyler, Steve and Chris were staring at me and Steve finally punched me in my arm and told me to stand still. I gave a small smile and obeyed, standing there nervously, waiting for my future.

BPOV

Could this damn horse go any slower, I mumbled again, getting a glare from Alice and my dad.

"Bella, calm down, Paul isn't going anywhere, he'll be there waiting for you, you heard Felix, Paul is just as nervous as you." my dad scolded. "I know dad, but being so close to this, I just can't even put into words, I've had 2 failed engagements before and 2 horrible relationships before and then I find Paul and he sweeps me off my feet the very first day that I meet him! And now I am ACTUALLY getting married! I just can't believe it!" I started to tear up and Alice shot me a look and handed me a tissue to dab my eyes. "Bells, hold out a few more minutes, it's almost time. Once Paul and you say your I DO's and get your pictures made, you can cry all you want, just hang in there!" Alice pleaded. "I'll try Ali, I just love him so much and I know Edward is your brother and you wanted this to be us, but I'm glad you're here with me today and no matter what, you've always stood by me and I love you for that!" I stated and hugged her. "Damn it Bells, now I'm going to cry." Alice held back a sob. And then we broke into giggles. "Somethings never change." Charlie smiled and leaned over to hug us both. The photographer captured that picture and I was thankful we had to have several photographers for once, we'd have everything captured on film and the wedding itself on video, so I could actually enjoy it later.

I heard the music and the buggies stopped, I saw Rose and Laurie get out and Laurie helping her cousin, the flower girl out and she smiled at me and waved, Charlie getting out first and lifting Alice all the way over his heard and her giggling like a 5 year old, all of us laughing at that, another great picture captured and I smiled, then the driver and my father helped me down, my dad hugging me off the ground and placing a kiss on the side of my head, another picture in time.

The march started and the photographer was talking softly, snapping pictures of us as a wedding party and then the next one took over as they slowly started through the curtain, separating us from everyone else. Alice disappeared and the music changed again. "You ready for this baby?" Charlie asked. "I've never been more ready in all my life daddy." I smiled and kissed his cheek, God I loved our photographer, he snapped about 50 pictures of my dad and I in those few moments. One last one as we looked into each others eyes before going through the curtain.

PPOV

I saw the girls walk through the curtains and my breath caught, the colors were beautiful and they looked wonderful. I couldn't even imagine how beautiful my Bella would look and then I got nervous again, tapping my hand on my thigh, waiting and waiting for her to come through, what the hell was taking her so long, I saw the curtain move and began to smile and then it dropped, just the photographer, damn.

Then after he was behind the Pastor, out stepped Bella and her father, My God, she was a Goddess to be worshipped. Everyone's breath caught, I think I heard Chris the loudest and looked at him and growled, he looked at me and blushed and shrugged his shoulders, mouthing 'sorry' I just shrugged and smiled, I mean she was the poster woman for beautiful. Everyone was standing, watching her walk down the aisle. My eyes landed on one person in the guests on her side, it was Edward, he had tears in his eyes and his moms hand was on his shoulder, he was smiling as she walked past him, but thankfully she didn't even turn to look at him, our eyes were connected and we were one already. I loved this woman so much. Charlie placed her hand in mine and whispered in my ear 'thank you for not hurting her like the others, I'm proud to call you my son!' and he slapped me on the back, his words touched me and made me cry, Bella looked at me with a quizzical look and tilted head to try and figure out what her dad had said, I just smiled and stood up taller, not like I need to, even in her heals I was almost a foot taller than her and I was bigger than Emmett now, thanks to all the workouts from football practice. I took her hands and kissed her ring while the Pastor went on and on.

We wrote our own vows and these were our personal declarations.

**(Paul to Bella)**

**I Paul, choose you Bella as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Bella: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep.**

**(Bella to Paul)**

**I used to be afraid of falling in love again, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a man to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to him? Paul, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. You have renewed my life: Today I join that life with yours. Thank you for making me feel what it is to be loved and to love someone with every part of my hear and soul. I am your forever.**

The Pastor finished with the rings and once he said the magic words of 'you may kiss the bride', I dipped her back and kissed her with everything I had, slowly lifting her up and crushing her to me, her feet dangling in the air, until voices were cleared and the Pastor announced us "Mr. & Mrs. Paul Reynolds". I kissed her hand and we led the wedding party out to the park for our pictures.

After and hour and a half of family and other pictures it was time for the reception, which was already in full swing. Steve gave his Best Man speech, along with my brothers, embarrassing Bella and I both, then Alice and her very heartfelt speech about being happy that Bella finally found the love she deserved and wishing us the best possible future.

We had a good time there, then we headed back to the hotel to change for our second reception. Alice and Bella went to their hotel room and I followed Laurie to the one we'd gotten to change into our clothes for the reception and Laurie and her fiancé were going to stay the night. I changed quickly, I put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone and rolled up my sleeves, slipping on my Chucks as Laurie shook her head at me.

We made our way to Bella and Alice's room and knocked, Alice answered and motioned for us to come in, I turned in saw Bella in the most beautiful little dress, I loved when she wore slip dresses, they were perfect on her slim petite figure. I picked her up and kissed her with all the passion I had in my body "Hi, Mrs. Reynolds", I whispered into her ear. "Hi, Mr. Reynolds." she whispered back. And I looked into her eyes, never wanting to leave them, seeing all the love she had for me and letting her see all the love I had for her.

"O.K, enough already, we're going to hurl you two. Let's get going, the limo is waiting and mom and dad will be here shortly to gather you dress and tux and get them taken care of." Laurie stated.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her all the way down and them all the way in the car, all though Laurie and Alice threw ice chips at us, because we were getting 'out of hand' as she stated.

We arrived at the club and we had to wait outside, Laurie going in to let the DJ know we were here and to announce us.

BPOV

I couldn't take my eyes off of Paul as I walked down the aisle and before I know it, we're back at the hotel changing and now we're standing outside of a club for our second reception, where the hell did the last 4 hours go? I had mo fucking clue, all I know is I'm with the most wonderful man in the world.

I heard our names being announced and Paul guiding me through the doors.

Everyone was clapping and there were bubbles everywhere, damn Laurie and Alice, they were a force to be reckoned with and always went over the top.

We danced and had a blast, doing the traditional dances and the flower and garter toss, Alice caught the flowers and Chris caught the garter, he immediately dropped it though and one of his cousins grabbed it. Everyone laughed at Chris, treating it like it had the funk or something.

It came time for the DOLLAR DANCE, where everyone had to pay to dance with the bride and groom, we'd done it at the other reception as well, but Laurie thought it should be done here as well. We danced to "The way you look tonight" by Michael Buble' and to "The Wind Blows" by All American Rejects", of course Edward had to sneak a dance, well this was his 3rd and Paul watched closely.

"Bells, you looked amazing today and I'm really happy for you and Paul, really. I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain and sorrow. I hope you'll fully forgive me one day, I want us to be friends." he smiled down at me and I hugged him tight "Thank you Edward, you don't know how much that means to me. We've been through so much together, good and bad with our friends and family and I love you parents like they were my own, they've always been there for me and I'd be glad to have you as a friend. Thank you. And if you want, I know someone who can get you season tickets to all the Giants game." I giggled and he laughed, his true laugh. When the song ended, he hugged me tight and said goodnight, he had an early flight back to Washington and kissed my forehead. He shook Paul's hand and said "Take good care of my friend. I'm going to hold you responsible for her lifetime of happiness." Edward clapped him on the back and smiled before leaving. "Wow, he's done a complete 180, huh?" Paul smiled. "Yeah, he has. He's back to himself, he actually let out a real heartfelt laugh tonight, I haven't heard that in a while. Oh, I also told him I had an in with the Giants and could get him season passes. Can that be arranged?" I asked. "Yeah, I think I can do that for my loving wife." Paul smiled and kissed me and then whispered "Let's get out of here, I need you and NOW!" he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to Laurie and letting her know we were leaving. Everyone lined up and threw rice at us and we ducked into the limo, to spend our first night as husband and wife.

We awoke the next morning to a banging on the door, Paul slipped on his boxers and went to yell at whom ever dared to wake up out of our blissfulness. "Paul, you and Bella get your asses out of bed, remember, brunch and then your flight, honeymoon, HELLO!" Laurie was harping at the door. I heard her and quickly scampered into the shower, followed shortly by Paul, we made love in the shower, twice, before getting dressed and going to brunch, everyone looking at us with expectant eyes. "I bet we have a honeymoon baby." his mom smiled. I shook my head. "No, Paul and I want to wait at least a year, so he can travel with his team and not feel guilty. I smiled, maybe an anniversary baby." I smiled and Paul leaned over to kiss me. We finished breakfast and our bags were already in the limo, we gave everyone hugs and headed to the airport, me completely in the dark about our destination.

As we arrived at the airport, Paul handed me my passport and I asked "Do I get to know now?".

He smiled and kissed me and whispered "Where have you always wanted to go to?" I looked at him and smiled as big as I could "Australia?" He shook his head yes and gave me a kiss. "Your dad told me that has always been your dream and so he and Phil split it 50/50, because Phil felt obligated as well, since he'd help raise you too." He kissed my temple and said "2 weeks in the outback, we'll be doing tons of stuff and the last 3 days, we've got a bungalow on the beach to relax." I smiled and hugged him "I love you Mr. Reynolds." he smiled "I love you too, Mrs. Reynolds."

We boarded our flight and what a long one it was.

We finally arrived and we were staying in Perth for the majority of our stay. We had a hotel in Fremantle at the mouth of the Swan River (yes, he's so sweet, he picked it just because of the name), it was a nice 19th Century town, there were tons of shops and dining.

We did a ton of stuff our first week there, we took a romantic cruise down the Swan River, toured the Margaret River Wine Region, had a romantic dinner there and fabulous wine (we had to cases shipped home as well). We went to Money Mia, a dolphin habitat, where you can touch and feed the dolphins, that was a blast, we went to all the shops and my favorite was the Aboriginal Crafts store, we bought souvenirs for everyone, a different type of necklace or bracelet fro the women and different masks for all the men, we had them all shipped to our home, so we didn't have to worry about customs and all. We then went to Sydney for 3 days and saw the Opera House, Aquarium and watched the most amazing fireworks from the Sydney Harbor Bridge. Our last three days were spent in Broome, it was a wonderful resort, right on the ocean, our room opened to the beach and was heaven on earth. The food there was to die for, I wanted to bring the Chef home with me. Paul laughed every time we ate there. I described it to him as an orgasm in my mouth, which in turn, ended our meal and we went back to our room, to have mind blowing sex, and yes, we always used protection, we didn't want a baby yet, he wanted to enjoy his first year of football and I wanted to get my novel published, without having to worry about me being pregnant and trying to build a house, even though our condo was beautiful and spacious, it was not made for children.

We ended our honeymoon and we had 3 days to relax and set up our home the way we wanted it, before reality took my husband away to practices and games. On the night before his first game, we had everyone over for dinner and to give them their gifts. They all loved them and thanked us, we enjoyed a wonderful meal and time with his family and of course Dmitri and Alice were there as well. I'd had my parents gifts sent to them and there were thank you cards from them when we arrived home as well as one from Edward, Paul had managed to get him the season passes and we'd sent him a few bottles of the different wines, instead of the mask, because we knew he had a love of great wine, in his note, he told Paul he'd be there for the first game, after our family left, Paul called Edward and they talked for 2 hours, he told him we'd meet him at the hotel for an early dinner and he could ride with us to the stadium, so he could sit with our family, I was skipping the skybox, since his entire family would be here, it only seemed fitting.

PPOV

I can't believe I just had a 2 hour phone conversation with Edward Cullen, who just a few years ago wanted to rip me limb from limb, because I was dating his ex. We actually got along pretty well, he was a really nice guy, just like Bella said he use to be, so I invited him to dine with us and sit with our family at the game and I could see it made Bella happy and Lord knows I would do anything to make her smile, I love that smile. I teased her and asked if she had any of those outfits from college still, if she'd wear one if we one. She told me all I had to do was make a touch down and she'd wear one. Well, DAMN, that would be easy!

We arrived at the hotel and met Edward in the bar. He told us they'd come and get us when our table was ready, about 15 minutes later, we were escorted in. We told him about the wonderful food in Australia and how Bella described the food at the one resort. He laughed at that one and said he was surprised she let me take her somewhere that fancy. I told him she didn't have a choice, since it was an all inclusive hotel, he nodded in understanding at that. He told us he'd enjoyed the red wine we'd sent, but hadn't had a chance at the white, he said he was sad he had to waste half the bottle though and Bella asked why. "Well, I actually went on a date, it was a colleague of mine's sister, she was beautiful and she was suppose to be smart, well, I guess his idea of smart is being able to spell her own name, needless to say, after I made her dinner, which she complained about and some wine, she wanted more, I backed her off and told her it was too soon and she tried to seduce me, Me, .Cullen!!! Uugggghhh, it was horrible, I just told him the next day she wasn't my type and thanks, but no thanks on setting me up anymore." I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing as did Bella. "Thanks, you too, happy lovebirds, laugh it up at the ex-stud." he smiled. "Edward, your day will come, you've gotten back to your old self and someone will come and knock the breath out of you, promise!" Bella smiled and patted his hand. We finished dinner and hurried to the field. Bella had her skinny jean on and my shirt that said "Mrs. Reynolds" across the back and my number and of course her Converse and threw her hair up in a ponytail once we arrived. I gave her a long kiss outside the locker rooms, Steve came out and pulled me in "Come on Romeo, we've got a game to win." I kissed her once more quickly and Steve winked at her saying "I'll try not to let them mess him up to bad." Bella giggled, blowing me kissed and went back to the seats.

BPOV

His first game was amazing.

He made the very first touchdown. I was so excited I was screaming and jumping around like a mad woman. Tyler grabbed my beer so I didn't spill it. We had an amazing time, they won 32-22.

After, we all went to a local pub and celebrated. Most of his team was there, Steve was there, but not Sarah, she just found out she was pregnant and was told she was high risk, so coming into a smoke filled bar, wasn't good. It was basically me and 15 guys, but I didn't care, I had my hubby and that's all the mattered.

The next few month flew by and I was making progress on my book, I actually had a meeting next month with my publisher to go over the book and city tours to promote it.

I had finished my book and my publisher was reading it, I was a nervous wreck for 3 weeks, Paul just laughed, he'd never seen me like this before. Finally she called and wanted to meet for dinner, Paul had an out of town game that same night and I really wanted to be there for him, but he insisted this was my dream and I needed to do it, so I let him fly off to St. Louis without me, but since his family owned the team, he flew out the night before and was going to fly back the following morning, not stay the entire 4-5 days the others did.

I had my meeting with my publisher and she told me they wanted to give me 35,000 first run and they wanted me to do a 10 city tour over the course of 2 weeks. I told her to give me the dates and I'd talk to Paul. He arrived home the next morning, crabby, because of little sleep and because they lost my 2 points, so yeah, not a happy camper. I told him about the tour and he wanted to know when it started. "It will start the day of my birthday and end 2 weeks after." I told him. "No, she needs to reschedule it, she's not taking you on your birthday." he said sternly. "Well, the first signing would be here, so I could have her schedule it early in the day and then we'd have the night." I smiled as I rubbed his shoulders. "That's NOT going to work Bella, you are not doing it on your birthday, now you can do it the day before or after, but NOT on, final!" he stood up and stalked to the bedroom. I stood there frozen, not really knowing what to say. I called my publisher and let her know about the problem of the one day. She said no problem with the day before, since it was here in NYC, it's be fine. I let her know the other dates were good, I hung up and went to snuggle with Paul. He was fast asleep in our bed, just as I got comfortable, the phone rang and it was Alice, wanting to know if we wanted to go to dinner later on, since she was in town for a few days. I told her yes and we decided to meet at one of Dmitri's family restaurants around 8p.m.

I snuggled back up to Paul, only to be woken by soft kisses. I told him about the change and he smiled, then I told him about our dinner plans and he frowned. "Bells, I just got home, I want to stay in, why didn't you ask before you accepted." he frowned even more. "Well, we usually go out and I thought it would be nice to see Alice, since I hadn't seen her since the wedding, that's why." I snapped back. "Fine, you go to dinner with Alice and I will stay here and sleep, I am tired and don't feel like company." he snapped back.

I got off the bed, showered, he was fast asleep, so I dressed in the blue dress I'd worn to meet his team and just put on silver flats, instead of heals, grabbed my silver clutch, shoved in my phone, lipstick, keys and gum and headed out. I had the driver take me to 'Time', one of Dmitri's restaurants. Alice and Dmitri were waiting out side. I thanked the driver and told him I'd call when I was ready. They had confused looks on their faces. "Where is Paul, Bella?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips. "He was still tired and didn't feel like eating out, so he stayed at home and went back to sleep." I smiled. "Did you two have a lovers quarrel?" Dmitri asked. "Yeah and he was pissed before this, because of my book tour I'll be going on…" I didn't get to finish, Alice squealed "Bells, why didn't you tell me!!! When is it?" she was bouncing now. I filled her in on everything and she was excited I'd be in L.A., she said her and Rose would drag Emmett to it. I told her I was also going to Seattle, Dallas, Miami (I'd be there the same weekend as Paul), Denver, Biloxi, Phoenix, Nashville, New Orleans and ending Atlanta.

We finished dinner and I told her I'd see her in a few weeks in L.A. and we'd all go to dinner then.

I arrived home to a very upset and angry Paul.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed this…

They are so fun to write…

We've always seen Paul as loving, so for him to be this way is unusual…

Read And Review…

**Stephanie owns all**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lovers Quarrel

PPOV

I awoke to a quiet and dark home, looking around for Bella. Then I remembered her saying she was going to dinner with Alice and Dmitri.

I walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer and grabbed a bag of chips.

I felt like shit for snapping at Bella, but when she found out why, she was going to be pissed and I was trying to find the right way to tell her. I sat on the couch watching Sports Channel and eating chips. After I finished the bag and my beer, I glanced at the clock. It read 10:30p.m., where the hell could she be? I got up to throw my trash away and dialed her cell phone, it went straight to voicemail and that pissed me off. As I was walking back into the living room I heard the door opening, so I stood there, arms crossed and frowned. "Where the hell have you been?" I snapped and she jumped, not seeing me right away. "I was out with Alice and Dmitri to dinner, I told you that." she snapped back. "You wore that to dinner? Isn't it a little revealing?" I asked her. "Paul, I'm not going to argue with you. You're obviously stressed over something and until you come clean, you can sleep in the guest room, I'm not arguing with you. And if you're having trust issues, call the driver, he'll tell you!" she ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. "Damn it Bella, open up. I'm NOT sleeping in the guest room!" I pounded on the door. She opened the door in her sweats and tank, clutching a book and stalked past me. I grabbed her arm and she looked to me, fright in her eyes, I quickly let go and she walked into the guest room and slammed the door. I walked over to the door, getting ready to pound on it and I heard her crying, it broke my heart. I went back to the couch and slept there for the night.

I awoke in the morning to hear her cursing at something in the kitchen. I laid on the couch, not wanting to upset her now, I knew she had plans with my mom today. I laid still and closed my eyes, I heard her getting shoes on and she walked over and kissed my forehead and left.

I waited a few minutes and then got up an walked to the kitchen. I saw her cell phone there, opened it and it was dead, that's why she didn't answer last night and then I saw her note.

"**Paul, I'm not going to argue with you, so I'll be staying at your mom's today. I know you'll be gone when I get back, since you've got practice. If you can come home and not be pissy, then dinner will be ready at 7p.m., if you're going to be pissy, don't, I repeat, don't come home, go to Steve's talk to him about what's up your ass and get over it. I miss my loving husband, please come back to me soon. **

**All my Love! ~B xoxox"**

I read the note and sighed.

I got up, took a shower, called Steve and asked him to meet me for lunch, before practice.

We talked about what was bothering me and he was pissed at me for not saying something back in St. Louis. I told him I didn't know what to say. But, it was taken care of and the offending party was being fired, but under different pretenses, so nothing came back against me. He completely understood and told me I need to tell Bella and soon. I sighed and knew he was right, I'd talk to her tonight.

BPOV

I didn't know what was bothering Paul, but I knew it had to be something bad, because he was never like this with me. I sighed and wrote the note, telling him how I felt and what he needed to do if he wanted to come home. I was pissed because I wouldn't have my phone, it was dead, so I was cursing all around the kitchen, also because I didn't sleep worth shit last night and now I had to go and spend the day with his mother. I loved her, but out in public we had to act differently and it was tiring, she was also on the grandchild kick, saying that one her friends daughters had gotten married 2 weeks after us and they were already pregnant. I tried to explain to her that we weren't ready for the millionth time, but she didn't want to hear it, she just told me she wasn't getting any younger.

We had a nice lunch and shopped for several hours, before heading back to my place. I trudged upstairs, knowing I had a few hours before Paul would be home, to hang up my purchases and rest. After I was done with that, I took out some steaks to marinade until Paul got home, if he came home tonight.

I laid on the couch and flipped through the channels, nothing good on and we had over 2000 channels. I finally settled on the Classical music channel and a glass of wine, that would help me relax. I must have fallen asleep, because the when I opened my eyes, I felt something, no someone on top of me. I jumped and screamed, it was Paul, looking at me with sorrowful eyes, he was also freshly showered. Wow, I must have been tired.

I sat up and asked if he was ready to talk. I wasn't going to beat around the bush tonight, he'd be in a hotel room if I didn't get a straight answer.

"Bella, I'm sorry I startled you." Paul smirked. "Would you like some more wine while we talk?" he asked. "Um, yeah. That'd be nice." I smiled.

He came and sat down beside me and said "Don't say anything until I finish, got it?" he asked very seriously. I just nodded. "O.K., when we were in St. Louis, after the game I went straight to the hotel afterwards, I didn't want to go with the other guys, so Steve and I took a cab together, he wanted to be back to call Sarah before it was to late. We went to our rooms and I showered, after about 30 minutes, there was a knock on the door and I thought it was room service, I opened it and I had on sweatpants, nothing else, just like here, well, one of the cheerleaders was there and she threw herself on me and started kissing me and grinding on me. I couldn't push her off fast enough. I finally got free and told her I was happily married. She pointed to my hard on, which was only because she was rubbing against me, I am in no way attracted to anyone, anyone but you Bells. Anyway, I finally got her off and shoved her out the door. I was so pissed off that she gave me a hard on, I punched a hole in the wall! I caught the next flight out with Steve and he asked what was wrong, I just told him I was pissed at the loss, it should have been an easy win. He understood that, until today, he didn't know the truth either. I had the girl fired today, under different reasons, from complaints in her file from others. I didn't put my name out there at all, I didn't want her to say it was sexual harassment or something and having my name attached to it. I couldn't do that to you. I love you Bella! Forever!" Paul smiled a small smile, just against my lips. "Paul. Please, if _ANYTHING_ like that happens again, please let me know right away. I hate fighting with you. I missed you." I smiled and attacked him, we made love all night long and it was great!

**2 years later**

Paul and I were doing great! With the exception of 2 miscarriages. I blamed myself, he blamed himself, but those had happened almost a year ago and now here I was again, waiting on the 2 pink lines, I wanted it to be positive, but I wanted to be safe as well. Finally, I looked and there they were. I was so excited, I'm probably around 2 -3 months and I haven't even hinted to Paul, because he gets too worked up and it screws up his concentration on the field. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow and have a though check up, making sure everything is fine. I couldn't wait to tell Paul. I'd never made it this far before, I always had problems within the first month. I made sure to hide the test in the bottom of the trash and laid on the couch, waiting for Paul to come home, there game this week was home, but it was a do or die game to get into the playoffs and they were playing Dallas. I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the next thing I know, I'm being laid in bed and kissed on the head. I drifted right back to sleep. I awoke the next morning to a singe rose and note:

"**Bella. Had to go to practice early, team meeting and rigorous workout. I'm sorry I'll miss you. Love, Paul xoxox"**

I stretched and headed for the shower.

I dressed for the day and headed to the doctors. To say I was nervous was an understatement. She called me into her office and we talked about how far I thought I was and how I wanted to do anything I could to protect this one.

She laid me on the table and examined me. Then she put the heart monitor on and did blood work. She took the blood to her lab, while I laid there, listening to my child's heartbeat, when the doctor came in, she knew why I was crying and listened a few more minutes at the heartbeat, while she looked over the paperwork. "Bella, it seems you're about 3 and a half months, I want you here in 2 weeks, so we can check you out again." she smiled.

I thanked her, smiled and hugged her closely.

I got home that night, put on a sexy dress and text Paul that I had something special planned. I was under the doctors orders not to do anything at all strenuous. I called and ordered take out and it was delivered by 7:30p.m., just as Paul was coming in.

"I love you!" I wrapped my arms around him, kissing all over his face. I led him to the table and made him sit down. I served his dinner and sat with mine. "Wow, this is great! What did I do to deserve this?" he smiled at me and winked. I shrugged and smiled. Then after dinner, I cleared our plates and placed them in the dishwasher, bringing him a long jewelry box and handed it to him (I took a pregnancy test this afternoon, just so he could see it.) he looked at me quizzically and opened the box. "Bella? Are we sure?" he asked smiling. I shook my head yes and said "3 ½ months sure." he got up and lifted me to his face and kissed me just like on the day we were married. We went to my doctors appointment and she did an ultrasound, Paul was grinning so big, I don't know how it didn't hurt. "Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked. We both shook our heads yes. She made a few passes and finally, "It's a girl" Paul and I both burst into tears.

We called all our parents and shared the good news; they had no idea of the past miscarriages, so this was a first for all of them and this would be one spoiled child, the first Reynolds grandchild. We then called all our friends and let them know, Paul would tell his team tomorrow, except for Steve, he called him right away. We called his brothers and Felix was there, told them the good news and they were all happy too.

I saved Alice for the last, I hadn't talked to her in about 6 months, she'd been in Milan and Paris doing fashion shows, she's the only one outside of Paul and I who knew of our past to attempts. When I finally got a hold of her, she sounded horrible. She said she was coming to NYC next week for Fashion Week and said she needed girl time, I told her she could stay with Paul and I, while she was here, something told me it was between her and Dmitri, we hadn't seen him out lately as well. I told her our good news and she was excited to say the least. I wished her well and told her to call me with her flight plans and I'd send a car for her.

After all our calls were made, Paul collapsed next to me and said he was to exhausted to cook and wanted to just order in, I was all for that. He grabbed the to go menu's and we decided on pizza, after he ordered, he sighed and said "Shit! I forgot to call Edward!" since him and Edward saw each other almost weekly at the games, they'd became great friends, talking on the phone and e-mailing, it was weird at first, but nice. He picked up his phone and told Edward the good news, he must have been at his parents, because Paul heard a woman squeal and a gentleman laugh. Edward confirmed that to Paul and they all sent their love.

Before I knew, Alice was throwing herself into the car, surprised to see me. "Bells, I thought you were suppose to be resting! Paul told me no shopping marathons or anything." she frowned. "Well, I just can't be on my feet for long, she goes crazy and starts kicking me, it's really painful." I smiled because I still loved the feeling, pain and all.

Alice didn't beat around the bush, "Dmitri and I broke off our engagement." Alice stated. "What? Why?" I asked confused. "He said I work to much and I'm never here to see him long enough and to take care if his needs. He needed someone who wanted to be married in the next 6 months and I truly wasn't disappointed. I mean I loved him, but we've grown distant, since my line went retro and I need to focus on my job, now more than ever. I can't be a housewife, no offense." she smiled. "None taken, I'm always getting a random kid here and there for someone, but mostly I stay at home and write, I'm almost done with my third novel in this series, it'll have 8 all together." I smiled.

We arrived at the condo and I led Alice to the guest room. "Call Laurie and see if she can get away to go out tonight." Alice suggested. "Ali, I can't go into a bar, I'm high risk, sweetie." Alice giggled, "I'm sorry, I forgot, how about just a nice dinner out?" she asked. "That sounds great, I'm starving." we had a great time that weekend. Alice bought me some great maternity clothes, that I didn't even know existed, her and Laurie took me shopping one day, but insisted I ride in a motorized wheelchair, I was mortified. It made Paul happy too. Alice left on Saturday, we dropped her off before heading to the stadium.

I sat in the skybox with Sarah and her baby, only 2 other wives were there besides us and they kept to themselves, they were just recently married and we knew they were only married because these ladies were both pregnant, so they had to have blackmailed the players. The game was good, the guys won by 4 points, Paul looked like shit after the game, as he walked up I saw he had a black eye. "Honey, what happened?" I asked.

"When that asshole tackled me, he said he owned me something, after the game, he called my name and just punched me.' he shrugged. "Can we just go home now, I need some TLC from my wife and maybe a massage?" he smiled. I kissed his cheek as we drove home.

Here it was 2 weeks before I was due and I felt like a house, I hadn't left our condo in 3 weeks, I hired a personal shopper for our groceries, the doctor came to me as did anyone who wanted to see me. Paul helped me into the shower and helped me dress. Everyone was coming today, my mom, dad, Phil, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Esme, all of Paul's family, including his brothers and Felix. I told his mom it was a couples shower or nothing, so she reluctantly agreed. Paul's mom had rented a big hall at the Waldorf to have the shower, I wasn't happy about leaving the house, but I had to. Paul had bought me a beautiful dress for today, it was blue and strapless, it had elastic all around the top and then flowed beneath the breast, leaving the rest of it to be loose around my bump.

We arrived and everyone came to greet me, my mom practically pounced on me, she had seen me since I was like 2 months pregnant, she almost knocked me over, thank goodness Paul had a hold on me, he snapped at my mom "Renee, you need to be careful! Bella is in a very serious state. I warned everyone of this before we agreed to the party! One at a time and just a small hug. !" he punctuated the last two words and everyone nodded. Paul was intensely protective of me, but more so now. I rubbed his arm and told him I was fine.

He sat me in my 'chair of honor' as his mom called it. He pulled up a chair next to me, so we could open gifts together. We ended up having a good time and getting way more than we needed. All the gifts were taken back to the condo, as our house wouldn't be done for another month. Once we got home, we separated everything, if we had duplicates of anything, I wanted him to take them to the young mothers shelter, he agreed that was a good cause.

He left to drop the clothes off before going to a team meeting, they'd be eating dinner out as well, so I was left alone, seeing as he'd be gone for only 2 hours, he'd made me a sandwich before he left and propped me on the couch, so I'd be comfortable.

I dozed off and was awoke by a sharp pain and wetness, I grabbed my cell phone and called Paul, he was still in his meeting and it would take him 20 minutes to get home, he told me he was leaving now to meet me at the hospital and to call 911. I hung up with him and did as I was told. They were there within minutes, taking me on a stretcher to the ambulance and rushing me to the hospital. Paul was waiting there as was all our family and friends. My mom stopped the paramedics and Paul glared at her, "Renee, she's in labor, .!" he shoved he hands off the side and ran with me in to delivery. After 7 hours of labor our baby girl was born.

Kiera Alice Reynolds 7lbs. 2 oz., 22 inches long. She was beautiful. She had Paul's skin tone, my hair and who knows the eyes yet…

After 2 days we went home and were flooded with guests. Paul was happy when they all left several hours later, we all snuggled on our bed and just stared at our baby girl.

A/N:

There's the baby…

Hope you enjoyed this…

Read and Review….

Stephanie owns most… Laurie and Kiera are mine!!!


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Life Happens

BPOV

I can't believe it is Kiera's 1st birthday and Paul and I have been married for almost 5, where does time go?

Shortly after she was born we moved into our dream home, the one Paul had designed back in college, with only a few minor updates.

It was the perfect house. It had a large backyard and plenty of room for all the guests we seems to always have, his parents were frequent visitors, since we'd moved out of the city, they hated the drive back to the city after a long day in the country and as a trade off, on early practice mornings, Paul drove up to the city to stay with his parents and occasionally took Kiera with him and gave me mommy time.

Alice was coming to help with the birthday plans, since Paul's entire family, mine and tons of friends would be coming.

Kiera was a beautiful girl, she had Paul's skin tone, my hair and eyes (which Paul loved) and she was tall, which she got from Paul's family and she seems to be graceful so far, she was walking when she was 10 months and could already say most everyone's names. Mama and Dada, of course, gama, gampa, for his parents, for Charlie, he was gwumpa, Alice was ace. She wasn't around the others, Chris and Tyler still lived Massachusetts, but came to visit all the time, Felix lived in the city now, he was finishing his internship and was counting the days for him and Tyler to be together. Alice lived here now, but she was never home, she was always off promoting her clothing lines and ever since Kiera, she's been working on a children's line and since she approached me about putting Kiera's name on it, I said fine but 20% of all proceeds go to help young unwed mothers. My mom only saw her when she was born and this would only be the second time she'd see her, it upset me, but I didn't expect much more from Renee. Charlie and Sue were up here all the time, we had a room just for them and Charlie was retiring next year, they were moving here, Paul was designing a cottage to be built for them, as a retirement present. Charlie hated being away from us. Edward even came to visit all the time, he was Kiera's Godfather, as Alice was her Godmother, Edward was weddie, he of course loved it, he spoiled her beyond. We tried relentlessly to find someone for him, but he was so busy with the hospital, that he didn't have time for dating or so he said, I think if he didn't spend so much time traveling, he'd find a nice woman, but Paul told me to mind my own business.

So here it was the day of the party, Alice had the backyard transformed into a fairytale. It was pink and purple tulle everywhere, pink and purple everything actually. The cake was huge, 3 tiers and a Princess on top, Kiera was in this huge fluffy dress Alice designed especially for today and one of her photographer friends was taking pictures for us. Kiera ended up getting many unnecessary gifts, but we thanked everyone regardless, my mom didn't even bother to call or ask what she might like and went to FAO and bought her this huge teddy bear, I mean really, what is she going to do with that? I was going to have it donated to the children's cancer floor at the hospital, it would look perfect in their lobby, I mean I would be scared if a 7 foot teddy bear was staring at me in my room. We cleaned up after the party and put her down for her nap, everyone else sat around and had coffee and talked, my mom started on some crap "Bella, I don't understand how you can allow Edward to be around your family all the time…" I stopped her right there. "Mom, first off, you have no idea what you're talking about. Edward is just a much a part of this family, even more so than you are. He's always here visiting and doing things with Kiera, he's her Godfather and we wouldn't have it any other way, him and Paul have become very good friends. What happened in the past is just that, the past! I don't hold that against you do I?" I questioned her. "Oh, well, I guess not." she shut up after that and I shot an apologetic look to Edward. He gave me a small smile. We finished our coffee and I went to clean up, Edward offering to help "Thanks for that." he smiled. "Edward, I meant it. That shit is all in the past, you've changed and are back to your old caring self, I'm glad you're back in our lives and that you aren't that angry person anymore. And Paul is more than happy to call you his friend as well." I squeezed his hand and he gave me a hug.

Everyone had finally left. "Let's get started on our boy" Paul came and whispered in my ear.

"That sounds wonderful Mr. Reynolds." And I led him up to our room.

PPOV

I can't believe it, Bella is pregnant with our second child and it's a boy!

We just found out today. I'm here buying cigar's for the team, they're going to freak when I tell them this is my last season as well. I can't handle all the travel and being away from my family. I'm going to work in my families business and be the lead architect on all new buildings and renovations.

Charlie and Sue are moving here in a month, he was going to wait a full year, but when they found out Bella was pregnant again, they wanted to hear all the time and the cottage I had built for them was on our property, only separated by about a mile, they were in heaven.

Tyler and Felix had finally came out of the closet, I was shocked and didn't talk to Tyler for a couple of months, which caused stress between Bella and I, she'd known all along and I was pissed because she didn't tell me, she said it wasn't her place. My dad was upset at first and was going to disown him, but my mom was surprisingly happy for them, especially when they said they wanted to adopt. Chris was still in MA and dating a teacher, although it was his fifth relationship in 4 months.

Edward had started dating a nurse at the hospital, said it was nothing serious, just dinner a few times, she was easy to talk to and NO they hadn't had sex, he said it'd been a REALLY long time and when Paul asked how long, Edward told him he didn't want to know.

This pregnancy was worse for Bella, she was on total bed rest and she was even bigger than with Kiera.

She was miserable and cringed because my mom was always fussing over her and insisted on hiring a nanny for Kiera, Bella was really pissed about that and we had a huge fight, which resulted in me sleeping on the couch until Charlie and Sue moved here, the nanny was fired and Bella was happy with Sue fussing over her. Charlie helped as well, but he mostly kept Kiera, he even changed diapers and was trying potty train her, even though Bella was telling him it was too soon, she wasn't even 2 yet.

Bella was really stressed right now, Renee was coming to town for the weekend and was going to be staying with us, so Sue and Charlie wouldn't be around much, Renee didn't like Sue at all, I'm guessing because Bella liked Sue more. I would be in the city most all weekend due to practice for our upcoming season, my last season.

The weekend past quickly, I only received one breakdown phone call from Bella, she had called my mom and talked her into taking Renee to some high society luncheon on Saturday and Bella was thrilled as were Sue and Charlie.

Bella refused a big shower for our son, saying everything we had for Kiera we could use for him, since is was all unisex colors, all we needed was clothes.

I was due to go out of town the weekend Bella was due, so I turned down playing that weekend, knowing if I went, she'd go into labor, but of course she didn't. However, we were all out to dinner and Bella was now a week over due and miserable, she was mean and snapped at everyone except for Sue and Alice, Alice had helped her to the bathroom and came running out, saying Bella collapsed and she'd called 911, I took off as well as everyone else, I ran into the bathroom, another patron was holding her head, I scooped her up as I heard the ambulance and rushed her outside, we got to the hospital and they had to do a c-section as she was unconscious, we had a beautiful baby boy, he was huge though, 10 lbs. 4 oz., 23 ½ ins. long he was pale like Bella and had black hair, like me. They asked his name and I realized we'd never discussed it, so I told them we'd have to wait for her to come to, which thankfully wasn't too much later, finally about 1a.m. she woke up and asked "Where am I?" and looked around confused, hands flying to her stomach and panicking. "Bella, it's O.K., you passed out in the bathroom, they had to do an emergency c-section and we had a beautiful boy." I smiled and kissed her. I told her all about him and they finally brought him in and I told her he needed a name, she didn't hesitate, she looked at me and asked 'Kellan Edward?', I smiled and said "It's perfect since Kiera has Alice's name as well." We called Edward first and told him, he was sleeping and we felt bad, but he was excited, I snapped a picture and sent it to him, I heard his phone go off and heard him gasp, he said "Man, you've got the perfect family, congrats! Now I'm going back to sleep, just got off a 72 hour rotation." and hung up. Bella and I laughed and I kissed her, knowing he was right, I did have the perfect family.

I missed the next 3 away games as I couldn't leave my family. It got harder and harder. But as mid-season came, I had to return, so I could qualify for the playoffs, if we made it.

BPOV

Paul finally retuned to playing. I'm not saying I don't love him home, but I miss my quiet time.

Sue comes in the morning and helps get everyone bathed and fed, Charlie plays with Kiera and almost has her potty trained, the man is a genius with her, she loves him so much.

The rest of the day, I spend playing with my babies and if I need to shop I do that, sometimes taking the children depending on what I'm shopping for.

I can't believe how fast time is flying.

Kellan is almost 6 months old and Kiera just turned 2. Paul is almost finished with his football career, I told him he could stay, he didn't have to go 9-5 if he didn't want to, but he insisted it's what he wanted.

They were in the playoffs again and they would be in Miami this year. Paul wanted us to join him, but I still thought it was to soon to travel with Kellan, he said he'd send the team plane with me, he wanted us all there for his last game. His parents decided to just rent a plane and fly us all there, I couldn't refuse then, Charlie was excited as was Sue, neither of them had been to Florida before.

Alice decided to join us as well and shared a room with us, since we had such a large suite with 3 rooms, she told me she'd been out a few dates with Jasper, she said he'd just moved to NYC, he was a History Professor at the college and had changed a lot, matured. She said they were hitting it off pretty well, I let her know I was very happy for her as long as her was treating her right and then she reminded me that she broke it off with him, he cheated on me, not her, 'thanks for dragging up bad memories Alice' I joked with her.

Paul said the team was going to a hot nightclub to blow off steam before the big practice tomorrow and the big game on Sunday. Charlie insisted Alice and I go with them and they'd keep the children. Paul said that's be a great idea and that Edward was flying in, so we'd have a blast. I finally agreed, Alice dragged me to a boutique and a salon to get all 'dolled' up for the night as she'd put it, it had been a really long time since I'd been out and to look good for Paul, I was happy.

Alice and I got the same dresses, both were strapless mid-thigh dress, Alice's was silver and mine was deep blue, both with matching shoes as well. We went and got our hair and makeup done, nails and toes.

We arrived back at the hotel and Paul's mouth fell open, he knew he'd be standing guard all night, he took a picture with Alice's phone and she sent it to Jasper, he text Edward and said he better protect her or he'd kick his ass.

The limo arrived and we all got in and headed for the club.

Once there, the entire VIP section was reserved for our team.

Alice and I immediately hit the dance floor and once I saw Sarah was there, I made her come too.

We were out there having a great time, we danced for about an hour before going back for drinks. We sat for a while and the music slowed, Paul and I made our way to the dance floor and danced to a few slow songs and it felt great, his hands were all over my body and he was kissing everywhere, we were practically having sex on the floor, the look in his eyes showed me how much he loved me and needed me and I felt the same about him, I pulled him into a kiss to let him know. The music picked up, I turned around and ground my ass into his massive erection and wrapped my arm around his neck, he kissed down my neck and ran his hands all over my body and whispered how much he loved me and what he was going to do to me when we got back to our room and he wanted to start on number 3. I turned around and jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. We went back upstairs to drink and got a ribbing from everyone, "Damn, why didn't you just fuck her right there Paul!" Steve joked. "Hey, just because I can still get mine up old man, don't hate!" Paul joked back. "Bella, you're such a slut!" Alice joked. "At least I'll be getting some tonight Ali!" I joked and kissed her cheek. "Hey, there's room for 3 in our bed." Paul joked. I threw and ice cube at him and told him to calm himself or he'd be on the couch. Alice and Sarah grabbed me and we went back down to dance as the Black Eyed Peas started. We were dancing and grinding with each other when some guys came up and were trying to touch us, Paul and half the team plus Edward were there in a heartbeat, telling them to step off. The stranger told Paul this was his territory and he could and would touch who ever he wanted, no one was going to stop him and the stranger grabbed me, Paul shoved him, one of the guys friends grabbed Alice and Sarah and another grabbed me and Paul was in a fight with this guy as well as half the team was with the club and the bouncers were doing nothing. Us girls were screaming for them to stop it, I brought my heal down on the on guys foot and he let me go, I ran up to the guy fighting with Paul and slapped him, he punched me and shoved me into the floor and Paul saw red, he bent down to pick me up and there was a shot, I screamed and saw blood and Paul falling to the floor, he landed on top of me, I was screaming, the team rushed the guy and pinned him down, Edward took off his jacket and held it to Paul's chest, after getting him turned over. I was holding his head in my lap, crying, Alice called 911, Edward was trying to stop the bleeding and telling Paul to hold on, he was crying as well. Paul was trying to speak, Edward told him to save his energy, Paul was shaking his head and squeezing mine and Edward's hand. "Edward, take care of her and my babies. You're a good friend and I know you'll do right by me. Please. I know you two can make it work again, my family has grown to love you and your family loves her. Please. Bella, please let Edward take care of you. The children need a good role model and I know Edward is the man he needs to be. He's changed, please promise me. Don't morn me. Be happy. I love you with all my heart, you'll always be my Princess and I'll cherish you always. But please. PLEASE, let Edward be there for you and for our children, go to Forks with him, it'll be good for our children, take Charlie and Sue, keep our house. I love you. Al.." and his eyes closed, I leaned over and cried, the paramedics arrived and Edward had to lift me off, I was screaming and kicking, I wanted to ride in the ambulance, but they wouldn't let me. I wouldn't stop screaming, the Police arrived and took the man who shot Paul into custody and needed all our statements, Edward told them they'd get our later, as I was in no condition to do so, he had to get me to the hospital before I collapsed. The Police had a car take us and Edward called Charlie on the way and had Charlie tell everyone to meet us at the Hospital, Sue said she's stay with the children.

Edward got me to the hospital and let them know he was a doctor and showed his credentials and said he was my doctor, they let him treat me, since I would let go of him. Charlie and Paul's parents arrived and rushed in, Charlie had sweats and a tank for me, Edward helped me wash the blood off, as I broke down when the blood was washing a way, I continued to scream, he got me changed and into bed, Charlie sat with me and Edward asked them to give me a sedative for sleeping, Edward took Paul's parents to see his body and to say goodbye, the last thing I remember is Charlie whispering he loved me.

A/N:

Don't hate me!!!

PLEASE!!!

SORRY…

It's not over yet… ;0)

I know everyone LOVED Paul and Bella, but this is a Bella and Edward…

I promised… It won't be instant though…

A special thanks to :

Twilightobsesseddiva for her great reviews…

Also, if you want to read some GREAT stories, check out **Martinibaby1 she's great!!!!**

**Thanks for listening to me and writing stories people can relate too… you rock!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

****Stepahnie Rocks****

**NEW MOON COUNTDOWN!!!!**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Starting Over

BPOV

It's been 2 ½ years since Paul died.

Edward moved us to Forks.

He has a beautiful house here, the children love it and I do have to say that I've missed it.

Charlie and Sue moved back into the old house, I grew up in, Charlie never sold it.

Esme and Carlisle still live in their home and visit often helping whenever possible, although, I'm a stay at home mom, I promoted my book, which was 1 for 20 weeks, I was as happy as I could be at the time, seeing as though it wasn't a happy time in my life, it was shortly after Paul had died.

Edward and I were working on our relationship, he was patient and giving me my space, we had separate rooms and were just going slow, even though it'd been over 2 years.

I did love him, I never stopped, but I think Paul was my soul mate, we just connected right away and I still had nightmares over that night, I never went to clubs anymore.

It was now almost time for Kiera to start school, she was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

We'd just got back from New York for her back to school shopping with Alice and Paul's family, we'd spent 3 weeks there and I was actually missing Edward, I couldn't wait to see him. He picked us up from the airport and I gave him a big hug and kiss. "Wow. What brought that on? Not that I'm complaining, I've been waiting a really long time for that and it was fantastic." he smiled at me and I blushed. " I just realized how much I really missed you these last 3 weeks." I smiled. "Well, I can tell you lovely ladies had a wonderful time shopping, what about Kellan? Did you have fun buddy? " Edward scooped him up and messed up his hair, Kellan told him about spending a day at granpa's office a few days and the rest having to shop, but getting some great toys and a Leapfrog game from Aunt Alice. Edward laughed as he went on and on about Alice and how she talked all the time, it was too funny, he was 2 ½, but very perceptive already, we were in trouble.

We got the kids home and settled in, it was a long flight and they needed naps and I needed to talk to Edward. I put Kellan down and he put Kiera down and I was met on the couch by a smiling Edward and a glass of wine. "Bella, I think we need to talk." Edward started. "Edward" I sighed. We'd had this talk a million times before and I'd always stopped him, but I was determined to see it through this time. Alice and I had a long talk this time as did I with Paul's mom and she reminded me of my promise to Paul, that I let Edward take care of me and the children, I argued he did, but she gave me the all knowing mom 'look' and said "Bella, you know what I mean, he needs to 'take care' of you too". I blushed when she'd said that.

"Edward before you say anything else, can I please say something?" I asked. Edward shook his head no and took my wine glass. He got on the floor in front of me and took my hands "Bella, Paul made me promise to take care of you and the children and so far, the children have been the easy part, I love them as they were my own, Kellan has even started to call me daddy and Kiera has slipped a time or 2 and you do nothing to correct them and I love it, it send chills through out my body, but you're still hurting. I hate it, I'm not living up to my end of the deal and neither are you, you are breaking your promise to Paul, you're not letting my take care of you and it's killing me Bella, slowly, it is, I hate to see you hurting. I love you Bella, I do, I have never, ever stopped and I know I was an asshole for so long and I hope you have forgiven me for all that, I know Paul had and well, I love you and I want to you to be my wife Bella, Will you Marry Me?" he smiled his crooked smile and I sat there, tears streaming down my face, I couldn't say anything, only nodding my head and him kissing my face and then sliding a ring on my finger, it was beautiful, I didn't think anything could be so beautiful, but he said it'd been his grandmother's and was a family heirloom, Esme was going to be so happy as well as everyone else. I let him know I wanted something small, maybe in Esme's backyard, nothing fancy, just simple, maybe around Thanksgiving, he was all smiles then, because his family was always together, no matter what.

He leans into me and gives me the biggest kiss he's ever given to me before and I feel the familiar sparks and heat we once use to share together, it is amazing.

We get on the phone and call our parents, they're all excited and Charlie tells him that if he disappoints again, he'll never procreate again, Edward states his understanding and says that he'll NEVER EVER her me again.

Esme called me the next morning to come over for lunch and to discuss the wedding plans, Edward had off from the hospital, so he said he'd keep the children and I could have a quiet day. We get on the computer and video conference with Alice and Rose, who's here in Forks, but at, both of them scream like banshee's when I tell them and then show them the ring. I e-mailed them the picture of the dress and tell them I want a very simple wedding and everyone reminds me that this is Edward's first wedding and I need to take his feelings into consideration, I let them know I already cleared a small wedding with him and he was fine with it and they all reminded me that Edward would say anything to make me happy, but that he's always wanted a romantic wedding and deep down I should remember that, we'd always talked about a Romeo and Juliet style wedding and my wedding dress just confirms that. "Damn it. I feel like a piece of shit! I wasn't even taking his feeling into consideration here. And he wasn't going to stop me. What's wrong with him? Why did he open his mouth?" I asked them. "Because he loves you and would do anything for you, silly." Esme stated. "Well. I wanted to make this the best wedding possible, I still want it small and intimate, can we get it done for the Thanksgiving weekend? That seemed to really make him happy. He said everyone will be home. Ali? Will you and Jazz be here?" I asked. "Yep, we will." she stated. "Perfect. You'll be my maid of honor again and Rose my brides maid?" I asked and she accepted. I'd have Kiera as my flower girl and Kellan as my ring bearer and he'd have his brothers, how ever, I'm sure opposite their ladies.

I got home that afternoon and all was quiet, I called out and Edward called me to the back porch, it was too quiet, soft music playing, white lights strung up, chocolate covered strawberries on the table and champagne. "What is all this and where are the children?" I asked. "Your dad wanted to keep them one last time before Kiera starts school on Monday and I didn't argue, I wanted to be with my beautiful fiancé and to spend some free time with her." he bent down and kissed me.

EPOV

I can't believe after all these years, Bella is back in my arms and we're the perfect family.

Of course, I would never, ever of dreamed of taking away her husband or the way it happened, I'm just glad I was there to help her pick up the pieces, no matter how slowly and put them back together again. She has 2 of the most perfect children, who I love to death, just like my own and they do call me dad, well Kellan all the time, Kiera sometimes and Bella never corrects them, she does tell them regularly about Paul to keep his memory alive and well for them, but they are so small, we both know they'll forget over time, so all we can do is show pictures and tell stories and hopefully she'll want to give me some of my own one day, we haven't discussed it yet and it wouldn't be a deal beaker, we can adopt, but I'd love to have at least one little one with my blood and looks running around.

I can't wait fro Bella to get home tonight, Charlie called and wanted to take the children before Kiera started school, perfect timing, maybe Bella and I can now have the romantic night I've wanted for a while, but she keeps making excuses for, now that I know she loves me, I don't feel so bad and rejected, I just think she feels like she is betraying Paul and I want her to remember what he said, he wants her to live, 2 ½ years mourning is not living, so I'm pulling out all her favorites tonight, candles, twinkle lights, soft music, champagne, chocolate strawberries and me in a suit, I know she left in a cute sundress, so a simple suit, a few buttons undone and a loose tie and bare foot, she'll cave. "What's all this? And where are the children?" she asked. "Your dad wanted to keep them one last time before school started on Monday and I didn't argue, I wanted to be with my beautiful fiancé and to spend some free time with her." I bent down and kissed her and pulled her into a tight embrace and swayed to the music, I moved us by the table and picked up a strawberry and fed it to her and them licked the juice that rolled down her chin, kissing back up to her mouth, the moan that escaped her lips was sinful, she attacked me with such force, I was instantly at attention, we came up for air and I offered her some champagne, we toasted to each other and she toasted to Paul and may he be watching over us and protecting us for the rest of our days, it made her start to tear up, which was the last thing I wanted to do, so I offered her another strawberry and then she fed me one, I licked the chocolate off her fingers slowly and she captured my lips once again. I grabbed the last strawberry for her and it was rather juicy, the juice went all down her neck, I enjoyed licking it up, but she surprised me and took my fingers in her mouth, sucking on them, while I licked and sucked on her neck. I let out a strangled moan, my dick was so hard, I thought it might pop off, it had been years since I had sex and I know it had been 2 ½ for Bella and that was a long time for her, because her and Paul were like bunny rabbits. I wanted her so badly right now. I began kissing down her neck and she bent it for me, giving me better access to it. I licked and kissed every inch I could, it had been years, but I remembered every little spot that pleased her. I got behind her right ear and sucked so hard, I know I made her wet, she was rubbing her legs together so tight, I could see out of the corner of my eye. I also knew that there was going to be a huge hickey there tomorrow. I made my way back to her mouth and told her how much I loved her and she tangled her hands into my hair, telling me the same things and then she surprised me, she told me to take her, she didn't have to tell me twice. I lifted her dress off right there, thank goodness we lived on a private lot with no neighbors, I felt her panties and they were soaked, I enjoyed knowing I did that to her again. I took her breasts into my mouth and slowly licked her left nipple and bit it gently and then the right, I then took the remaining champagne and poured it on her body and licked it up, she was squirming and I went painfully slow, at the same time I was lightly running my finger over the outside of her soaking wet panties.

When I'd finally finished with the champagne, I rubbed my nose over her wet core, teasing her more, she was going insane, whimpering and saying "please Edward, please", finally I ripped her panties off and stripped all my clothing off and laid on top of her, just our bodies touching once again, nothing, it had been too long and I looked at her as to make sure she was good, she smiled and said yes.

I slowly entered her and God it was like being home after so many years, she just felt right, we fit perfectly, our bodies seemed to hum together. We made love several times outside that night, even after it started raining and even after it got dark outside and after the candles where long gone and the warmth was long gone as well our common sense, we were covered in mud, from having sex on the grass and freezing, he picked me up and carried me into his shower and sat me on the bench, the water heated and he washed me, he had my shampoo in his shower and my wash soap in his shower, I looked at him "Why is my stuff in here?" I asked. "Well, after you agreed to marry me, I thought we'd start sleeping in the same bed, I didn't think this was going to happen so quickly, I'm glad it did, but I was hoping you'd like sleeping in my arms once again Bells." he asked hopefully. "Oh, sorry. I didn't even think about that Edward. Sorry I just had wedding on the brain." I stood and kissed him and that's all it took and de love in the shower once again.

We fell into bed completely exhausted only to be awoke by jumping children and a deep laugh a few hours later.

"Morning Charlie." I sat up at Kellan nearly missed my manhood. "Morning, you two need to get downstairs, breakfast is ready, Sue made a huge spread." he turned and walked away. I rolled over to wake up Bella and she was looking up to me smiling as Kiera was going on and on about her and grandpa Charlie's tea party. We made our way downstairs to see a pile of clothes by the back door in a basket and Sue looks towards us "I'll drop those at the dry cleaners this morning, they should be able to get the mud out of your clothes." she smiled at us and then made a bee line for my neck. "You know, if you put ice and a meat tenderizer paste on that nasty bug bite behind your ear, you'll be able to wear your hair up." she smiled again. I smiled back and Kiera looks at it and asked if it hurts and right then Kellan pushed on it, "Does that hurt mom?" he asked. I smiled and told him yes it did and it's not polite to touch people without asking first, he apologized and we had a great day. We took the kids to the park and bummed around the entire day, got ice cream, rode the carousel in the park, finally making our way back home, I gave the children their baths while Bella ordered the pizza and the kids picked a movie to watched, they picked Elf, that I could handle. We watched the movie and I put Kellan to bed and Bella put Kiera to bed, who was stressing over school tomorrow. Bella ended up falling asleep with Kiera, I gently picked up Bella and took her in our room, slowly undressed in a pair of my boxers and t-shirt and out her under the covers, just as I was getting ready for bed, my beeper goes off, SHIT and it read 911, which meant something big, I run into the kitchen to see if I am truly needed and I let her know I am at my house, even further out, it would take me even longer to get around the traffic from where I am at, but if they still need me to page me a again in a few hours. I went back to bed, stripped to my boxer and crawled in next to my angel.

A/N:

Sorry this took so long to get out….

It just did….

I know most of you have seen New Moon by now, SOOOOOO what do you think???

Like it? Love it? Hate it?… I LOVED IT!!!

I was there at midnight and then again on Sunday w/ my son…

O.K…. On with the story…

Read and Review… Hope you liked it….

Next chapter… WEDDING!!!!


	35. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

_Wedding Thanks_

_BPOV_

"_Alice do we have everything?" I asked for the millionth time._

"_Bella shut the hell up!" Alice yelled at me again. "Alice, there are children present!" I whisper-yelled at her. "Oh, Bells, please I know with Emmett and Rose around all the time they hear worse and Edward isn't much better." Alice snapped. "No Alice, Edward is really good actually. He never curses in front of the children anymore." Rose smirked. Alice whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes around at her brother and the questioning Rose. "Bella has a swear jar. If you say a bad word, you have to put money into the jar, depending on the word, depends on the amount of payment, Emmett once filled it with over $20, remember that Saturday, Bella." Rose smiled. Bella nodded her head. ""What is really wrong, Bella?" Alice asked. "What if this doesn't work? What if he decides he doesn't want an instant family? I mean especially raising some other man's children, what if after a few more years he decides he doesn't like playing house anymore and wants to be single and sleep whomever he chooses and does he even want more children? Lord knows I do, I would LOVE to have a little Edward running around, I would love to give him that, but does he want that, we've never discussed that, damn, tells you how much we talk, huh." I started pacing and tried to run my hand through my hair, then realized that it was pinned up and couldn't. Alice broke me out of my little moment of despair "Bella, I know for a fact that Edward wants to have children with you. We've been talking on the phone and he just didn't know how to approach the subject with you, he didn't want you to feel pressured or cornered or like he doesn't love Kiera or Kellan because he does, he loves them more than you'll ever know, so much, he wants there last name to be Reynolds-Cullen, but he knows his parents would probably freak over such a thing, right?" Alice asked. "WOW, Alice, thanks for giving me all this on my wedding day and a mere 10 minutes before I walk down, damn it! Wow! Um, yeah… Paul's parents would have a fucking coronary if I hyphenated their last name with Edward's, as much as they love Edward now, I don't think that would go over real well, maybe after we have a child of our own, so they'll all have the same name, I could approach the subject with them, but right now? No way. Why didn't he say any of this to me himself, Alice?" I asked. "Hello. Edward?!?!" she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sue walked in with the children, "They've both pottied and got the wiggle worms out and are ready to behave for mommy and Edward they said. RIGHT?" Sue bent over looking at the children. They looked up and smiled, nodded and Sue kissed Charlie on the cheek in passing, the children running to their grandfather and hugging him, Kellan asking "ganpa, can we wrestle now?" Charlie smiled and patted his head "Not quite yet, in a little while, after dinner. O.K.? Now go get Aunt Alice and listen to her instructions" he smiled_

_Just then the music started Andre Rieu's violin music from Romeo and Juliet started playing and I started getting nervous "Dad, what if he changes his mind?" I asked. "Then he is the fool, but I just left him and he asked me the same question about you and I told him that you have unfortunately always loved him, even when all the bad shit happened, you loved him, but had to push the feelings away, to keep from getting hurt. And wait until you see what Alice did to the back yard, you said you wanted simple? There is nothing simple about this." Charlie whistled and Alice slapped him as she walked by. I glared at Alice and she stated "Edward's first, remember" and made me feel like shit again._

_I watched as my little ones and Alice and Rose walked out the doors and towards my new future and then the wedding march started and my dad grabbed my arm and squeezed, "You ready for this, Again?" he smiled. "This will be the last time, dad. I promise." and kissed his cheek. "You know, not everyone get to marry both loves of her life." Charlie smiled. I squeezed his arm knowing he was right, but couldn't say anymore as we were now walking down the aisle and I'd just caught sight of the back yard and Edward. He looked stunning in his suit, standing there, waiting for me, only me. Knowing I was doing the right thing for myself and my children, I loved Edward and he loved me, my children absolutely adored him and vice versa and we'd have little ones of our own running around soon enough._

_Before I knew it, the ceremony was over, we were introduced as Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen and the kiss he gave me, sent chills and shocks through my body, that I can't even explain. We saw the flashed going off and totally ignored them, I don't know how long we kissed and we don't really care how long we kissed, we were in a state of pure wedded bliss and were truly in love._

_The entire night was like a fairytale. Alice had planned everything perfectly. I asked Edward while we were dancing if this was everything he'd imagined our wedding to be and his answer kind of surprised me "Yes and No, Yes in that this is everything I've always wanted for us and No, because of what had to happen in order for us to get here. I know Paul was your soul mate Bella and I know you truly loved him and I'm glad to be in 2__nd__ place to him, I hope you can find just a fraction of that love for me." he stated with a pained expression. I had tears in my eyes, for him to admit all of that, he truly did love me and he did want to be with me and forever, it melted all my doubt away, I was going to give him 100% of my heart, that's what Paul wanted and I would give him the children he so desired. "Edward. Let's make honeymoon babies and I want to give myself to you 110%! I want to be the wife you've always dreamed me to be. Yes, Paul was my soul mate, but he's gone now and he will always be in my heart, but you are my life now and you are the father for my children now and any for the future, I love Dr. Cullen and want to make you the happiest man on earth." I stood on my tippy toes, still not reaching, so he picked me up and I kissed him with everything in me and again, cameras were going off, we must give some great kisses, can't wait to see these pictures, I remember Edwards hands roaming all over and my hands tangled in his hair and us trying to break apart, but not wanting to and moaning and finally being pulled apart, Emmett lifting me and carrying me away, saying "down girl" and watching Jasper push Edward away, our eyes still locked, Alice talking to me, but my eyes only locked on Edward, from across the room, I wanted to just fly across and rip his clothes off and I think Emmett and Alice could sense that, Emmett came and stood in front of me, breaking my stare down, "Damn it Emmett." I stated. "You, little sister need some damn water thrown between your legs!" Emmett bellowed. "Amen to that!" Alice giggled. "Emmett, you're one to talk, you fucked Rose in a booth at McDonald's and in a movie theatre and in a restaurant booth and in the park and in the club bathroom, well in several parts of clubs, wait, remember the one time Alice, on the dance floor!!!" I giggled. "Stop!" Emmett blushed. "I get it. But, that is Rosie and me, not you and Edward, I'm not use to seeing you doing those things, you're usually she and reserved, what's happened to you?" Emmett asked. "Well, I've learned that we've only got one life, Em and we've got to grab it and take control, we can't be scared." I started, crossing my arms. "Sorry, didn't think." he stated and grabbed me into a hug. "No worries, I didn't mean it as a mean thing. I truly meant it as loving. Really." thanks Em. "O.K. if you two are all done being stupid, let's get the flower's thrown and the garter tossed." Alice stated. Alice caught the flowers, of course, I think she would have fought for the damn things and she was eyeing Jasper for the garter, basically catch it or die. Edward had to first remove it and I knew he wasn't going to play nice, especially once he knew that Alice and Rose made me go commando under my dress, just because of this. I was now glaring at those 2 and Alice was bouncing, Jasper and Emmett were Looking at the girls, Rose who started to imitate Alice and Edward finally made his way under my dress, Emmett and Jasper put there hands on their shoulders to stop them, the girls pulled them down and whispered what I dreaded and they looked at me and laughed, I knew Edward had heard them, I felt him smile against my leg and that was all the encouragement he needed as those 2 buffoons kept chanting "go, go, go, go" and everyone else looking on with questioning faces. I heard Edward sniffing and I felt his nose run along softly the outside of my lips, I turned 5 shades if red, then I felt his tongue, run the length and flick in and out a few times and one more swipe, me trying for friction and blushing Charlie looking like he wants to murder him, finally, he laughs against me, the vibrations, almost make me cum right there and he appears with the garter, the DJ asks if he got lost and Edward states "Yes, I fell in love with the Holy Land" I smacked the back of his head, Rose hi 5 me and Emmett laughed so hard, he was crying, Charlie smacked him even harder on the back of the head and after Jasper caught the garter, Esme pulled him into the hallway and told him that was no way to talk in front of family and friends. He came in like a wounded puppy, but soon after, Kiera asked him to dance and all worries were gone, Charlie was wrestling with Kellan and this would defiantly be the best Thanksgiving ever! And Edward would never be able to forget our anniversary, that is for sure._

_We were leaving in the morning for our honeymoon. We were going to stay in the Turks and Caicos for 2 weeks. Esme and Carlisle would have the children for 1 week and Charlie and Sure the next, Sue had recently became the school nurse and volunteered at the school, so she would be able to take Kiera to school everyday when school started back and Kellan would spend the day wrestling with Charlie._

_EPOV_

_I can't believe that Bella is now Mrs. Cullen after all these years she is now my wife, I never thought I'd have her back in my arms and here I am luck enough to have her here._

_We've had an exhausting day. We leave at 10a.m. for the airport, Rose and Emmett are driving us and Alice and Jasper, as they have to go back to New York and we're going on our honeymoon and we're going to make honeymoon babies, Bella said. I can't believe she wants to have babies with me. I am beyond happy. We hadn't talked about it, but I've talked to Alice so she must have said something, God Bless my sister and her big mouth._

_I can't wait. _

_We have a secluded cabin, a private beach, food for a month, a private boat to take us back and forth to the main docks should we choose to sight see or anything and I know Bella will and we'll pick up things for the children, but I want to spend most of my time ravishing her on the beach, in the shower or in the bed, making love to her, worshiping her and telling her how much I love her over and over again and I want to make sure we come away with our own little souvenir to show for it in 9 months. I want to have an Edward, Jr., even though I know she won't let me name him that, I have something better in mind, but I'm getting a head of myself, I haven't even got her pregnant yet…_

_Let the fun begin._

_A/N:_

_Hope you enjoyed this…._

_Next is the epilogue…_

_Yes, I know…_

_But it will be worth it…_

_Promise…_

_Read and Review!!!_


	36. Epilogue

All We Know

Epilogue

BPOV

"Edward, have you seen my black Jimmy Choo's?" I yelled from the closet.

"No, dear, ask Kiera, she seems to always be the one wearing them, not us guys." Edward chuckled.

I got up off the floor and walked into Kiera's room and sure enough there were my $500.00 shoes thrown in the middle of her floor. "Kiera! What have I told you about borrowing my shoes?" I yelled. She came stomping out of the bathroom with curlers in her hair. "Mom I don't have time for this right now. I have to get ready for my date tonight. Besides, in a couple of weeks I'll be off to college and you won't have to worry about it, you'll be stuck with all these stinky boys! No one to take your shoes. Now, help me find an outfit or I'll tell Aunt Alice you want to come shopping in NY this weekend." she smirked over her shoulder as she disappeared into her closet. "That's not playing fair and you know it. I'll tell her how you left these Jimmy's laying around." I smiled and her face dropped, the last time I did that, her Aunt Alice gave her a 2 hour lecture on taking care of her clothes and shoes and then banned her from shopping for the day and Kiera was just as bad as Alice. We finally settled on a cute dress for Kiera, it was purple with black pinstripes and she wore black stilettos, she took the curlers out and her hair fell in waves, like mine, soft smoky purple eyeshadow and simple jewelry and she looked great, she was going to dinner with her longtime boyfriend and his family before they went off to college, she was going to follow in Paul's footstep's, she wanted to be an Architect, she had some fabulous designs and her and Esme, spent hours drawing every weekend. 

We walked out to the living room where the boys were playing Halo.

Kellan, with his big mouth, started first "Why are you dressed like that Kiera?" he stated.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but Thomas is taking me out to dinner with his parents tonight." she smiled and stuck her tongue out, true Alice form. "Well, I don't like you going out half naked!" he yelled, now in her face. Like this was anything new, he thought because he was twice her size he could tell her what to do and she, being small and feisty always gave it back to him, her other brothers were bigger also, but not always as bossy, they were a little calmer, but Kellan at 16 ½ , was anything but calm and at that point and time, Edward walked in and joined the conversation and not liking Thomas or his parents this was going to be fun. "What's going on here?" he asked, while straightening his cuffs on his suit. I walked up to him, trying to head off the argument and straightened his collar and smiled, "Kellan thinks that the dress Kiera is wearing is too small, but it's fine, it's just dinner with Thomas and his family." I smiled and nibbled on Edward's earlobe and he groaned. "Dad, come on. Don't let mom seduce you. You know you're not getting any right now, you've got the benefit thing tonight, look at her dress, it's too small!" Kellan shrieked. At that time, Paul and Samuel decided they needed in on the action too. Paul was the spitting image of Edward and acted just like him too, he was Esme's favorite, everyone knew it, only for the fact that he was a mini-Edward, out of all the other grand children, it was Paul, always, who got the first hug, kiss, cookie and then Samuel, he had a lot of Edward too, but he had my eyes and hair color, Edward, crazy hair and he was very quiet, not outgoing and preferred his books, to sports and girls. They were 13. 

"Kiera, that dress is a little small, you should were something more appropriate." Edward said with a frown. "Edward! She is fine, she is not changing!" I scolded him and gave him the 'if you want any, anytime soon' look. "Bella, it barely covers her ass!" he yelled back at me. I looked at him and stated "You never had a problem when I wore stuff like that when were we dating, now did you? And I don't think you have a problem with that now do you?" looking at the dress I had on now, knowing it didn't cover much more than hers did. "Fine, Bells, you win this one, but I'm not happy about it and I'm not happy about her dating Thomas either!" he stated. "Yes, you've been telling me and everyone else that for the past 2 ½ years now dear!" I smiled. "Bells, you know how much I hated Mike and Jess in high school and now that our daughter is dating their son, it sends shivers up my spine." Edward whined. "Yes, but they actually seemed to have raised him right, he's respectful and caring and if you spent anytime around the house, you'd know he's helpful." I smiled at him. "Bells, that's not fair, you know to afford living like this…" I cut off his ranting with a kiss. "Edward, I know you're a workaholic just like your dad was. I know that you have to make sure everything runs smooth. And don't try and say we need the money, because I'll beat the shit out of you! You know we don't we've got more than enough from everything that's happened in our lives!" I smiled sadly at him and he knew what I was referring too.

When Paul had passed away, he'd left enough money for Kiera and Kellan to each go to college and they each had a trust fund that they got at the age of 25. I'd also sold our New York house a last year when Edward took over as Chief of Staff at Fork hospital and we didn't have a lot of time to stay up there and keep up the house, so I had that money in CD's and savings as well as the life insurance policies Paul left for me and all of Paul's family money from our marriage, but it just sat there, unless the children needed something, like there cars and then Paul's mother insisted on buying those and paying for insurance, so I really didn't have to worry about those either, Edward was upset because he wanted to buy them cars, but he understood. I reminded him in a few years he'd have Paul and Sam to buy for and he groaned, knowing he'd also have to teach Paul to drive and he wasn't looking forward to that, knowing how much Paul was like him. There was a knock at the door and Edward went to answer it, knowing it would be Thomas, wanting to have a talk with him about Kiera, I reminded him to be thankful that he was the good son, not the older Newton boy the 'namesake' as we teased in the family who was just like his dad, at least Thomas was going to school to be a doctor, that should have made Edward happy, just a little. "Thomas" Edward smirked as he opened the door. "Mr. Cullen" Thomas extended his hand to shake, Edward shook it and motioned for him to come into his office and Thomas saw me standing to the side "Mrs. Cullen, beautiful as always. I know where Kiera gets her beauty from." he smiled and blushed a little. "Ah, a charmer like your father, aren't you." I smiled, our same banter we always did when I saw him and Edward rolled his eyes. "Thomas, I'd like to have a word with you in private." Edward said sternly. "Edward! Play nice and be quick! We have a party and they have reservations! I'm ordering the pizzas for the boys, so hurry." I scolded.

I walked into the living room and gathered the boys to get which pizza each wanted, since they'd each eat their own and ordered, leaving money with Kellan and telling him to behave and he'd better not have his girlfriend over this time or he'd be grounded for a month this time and he'd be benched from football, he was pissed, but knew I was serious and knew that Paul would tell, since him and Paul clashed so much, Kellan jealous that Paul was Edward's biological son, even though Edward loved them all the same, he always felt that he loved Paul more. I hugged and kissed all my boys, stressed to Kellan once again and told him I'd called Kelly's parents and told them we were out for the night and she was not allowed over at all, they thanked me for that, as we'd caught them several times in bed together, two times without protection and she at the time wasn't on the pill, man we were nervous for the next couple of months.

EPOV

I took Thomas into my office to find out his intentions with my daughter, since they were both leaving for college and I knew how crazy life could get once away at college.

"Thomas. What are your intentions with Kiera? You leave for college in two weeks and I know you're both going to be going to Dartmouth, are you going to be dating her still or will you break up and date around?" I asked bluntly, hoping for the later. "Well, sir. I was actually wanting to talk to you about that tonight, so I'm glad you had free time, you've been so busy I've actually tried to come see you at the hospital several times and you're so busy. I um, I want to ask for Kiera's hand in marriage." Thomas was visibly shaking. 

"WHAT!" I roared and at that time Bella came bursting through the doors. "Oh, I'd hoped I would have been back before he'd asked you." she smiled. "You, you.. Knew about this?!" I shouted. "Yes Edward. I am actually really excited! The ring is so beautiful! It is simply elegant, something you would have picked all those years ago!" I smiled at him. "Bella, you can't be serious about this! She's just a child!" I yelled at my wife. Bella placed her hands on her hips and taped her shoe on the floor, letting me know she wasn't pleased with me. "Now, Edward. You know that Charlie didn't give you this hard of a time and you were NOTHING but trouble! Thomas here has been a gentleman and him and Kiera are even virgins." Bella whispered the last part, causing Thomas to blush and look at the floor and me to turn bright red "I sure as hell hope so or else Emmett and I would have to beat the shit out of the boy, Bella!" I exclaimed. "Edward! Quit being an ass and give the boy your damn blessing already!" Bella smacked me on the back of my head. "Fine, but if you so much as make my little girl shed one tear, ONE! I will hunt you down, do you understand me Thomas!" I growled at him. Bella smacked me again. "Thomas, you've got our blessing love, give your parents our blessing as well and we want a copy of the video and pictures too, got it?" Bella scolded. "Got it." Thomas winked at her and gave her a hug. "Now, run along, I'll get Kiera, she should be finished. Bella ran upstairs, shooting me a 'play nice' glare and I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"Thomas, welcome to the family." I slapped him on the back and shook his hand and asked what type of medicine he wanted to study, he said pediatrics, ahhh, a man after my own heart. "Yes, sir. I hear Kiera talk about how much you love your job and how rewarding it is and how happy you come home at the end of the day and I want that, sir." Thomas smiled at me. "Tell you what son. Come by the hospital tomorrow around 10a.m. and you can do rounds with me and see what it's like and maybe a few days before you go away to school and then, if you and Kiera want to come back to Forks, you can intern here, I can get you a prime spot or put in a good word for you somewhere, how's that sound?" I smiled at him. "Really?" he sounded surprised. "Really. After all, I've gotta make my little girl happy and if that means keeping you happy, then so be it, Oh, and that means you got to play golf too!" I smiled at him again. "Golf, no problem, love the game, we'll play sometime and as for the rest, thank you Mr. Cullen." Thomas beamed at me. "Thomas my boy, please call me dad or Edward, Edward until after you propose, don't want to give anything away, now do we." I slapped his back again and whispered the last part again. "Oh, remember. Hands to yourself. Virgins until marriage." I smiled and he blushed again. The girls came down together and I saw Kiera wearing Bella's diamond earrings I'd given her when I'd proposed the very first time many years ago, Bella smiled at me and winked. "Kiera, you two be safe and tell Mr. and Mrs. Newton we're sorry our hospital function interfered with their dinner tonight." I hugged my baby girl and kissed her head. "Dad, please." she pushed me away and smoothed her hair out. I shook Thomas' hand and watched them get into Thomas' graduation present, a man really after my own heart, a BMW X6 M, we'd got Kiera a Volvo C30, she loved mine, but wanted one in red.

Bella and I said bye to the boys and warned Kellan again about Kelly, he rolled his eyes and said she wouldn't be over, I told Paul and Sam to let me know if she was and Kellan was NOT allowed to disappear upstairs either, he got pissed at the statement and stormed off into the kitchen and out into the garage, slamming the door, "I'll handle this." Bella said. "No, I will, he's had something bothering him the past few days and I need to get it out of him." I gave a sad smile. I walked into the garage and he was using his punching bag. "Can't I just fucking stay over at Uncle Emmett's for a few days?" he sighed. "Kellan what good is that going to do you?" I asked. "It would get me the fuck away from Paul! He's been an ass and I want to punch the shit out of him." he snapped, punching the bag. "Kellan, why are you just now telling me this and what's it about?" I pulled him away from the bag to look at me. "He's been rubbing it in lately about you being his real dad and not mine." Kellan broke down on my shoulder and cried. I held him tight and pulled out my phone. "Emmett, can Paul and Sam come stay the weekend with you. I need to have some alone time with Kellan. But, first, Kellan wants some one on one time with you tonight, would that be O.K. with you man? Thanks, brother. I appreciate it. He'll be there in 20. O.K., I'll let him know. Uncle Em, said to bring your game because he's got some one on one basketball lined up and then some HALO and Rose is making home nacho's with lot's of pepper's if your man enough, he said." I laughed at Kellan's goofy laugh and smile. He hugged me and I told him we'd talk tomorrow once the boys were gone and we'd send Bella shopping with Kiera. He went inside and told everyone by, Bella looked at me and I told her I'd explain on the way, but we really had to go or we'd be late and that was not an option. I told Paul and Sam to behave they'd be on their own and if there were any problems to call Aunt Rose or Grandma and Grandpa, they waved us goodbye and Kellan followed us out, hugging us both. I explained everything to Bella in the car and she was almost in tears, she had to fight them back and said that Paul would be punished when this was all done, this was not going to be overlooked and I agreed with her on this.

BPOV

I can't believe Kellan is being drafted by the NY Giants; he is now 22 and graduated from Yale with a degree in Business management. He's wearing his dad's number. They brought it out of retirement just for him, after clearing it thorough me. I couldn't be prouder. We're here for a big ceremony putting Paul into the Hall of Fame as an honorary member as well. My baby girl Kiera has since married Thomas and they're back in Forks he's finishing his residency with Edward and both of them are happy, Edward has gained another son, although, he's gained Mike Newton in the process as well, I on the other hand don't have to worry about Jess, they've since divorced and she now lives in Seattle with her new 'younger' man. As for the twins, they'll be starting college this fall and Edward and I will finally be empty nesters and are planning on traveling, maybe with Esme and Carlisle a little, when Edward has free time from the hospital, as he has no plans on retiring anytime soon. As for me, I will be volunteering as usual and keeping an eye on my family, making sure everyone is safe and happy.

I couldn't be more proud of my children, they've all come into their own and have really made something of themselves. Kiera plans on opening a shelter for abused teens, so they have somewhere to go, besides the streets. When Thomas is done with his residency they're moving to Seattle and that's where she'll open it with her trust funds, she's working with Esme now to get a building in the heart of Seattle, so they can start on renovations now and have it ready in 2 years, it'll be able to house 15 teens, 5 teens who have a child and she'll have a staff quarters as well. She has put in for state funding and grants and Carlisle said doctors have to put in so many volunteer hours every month and he can guarantee several will come to her shelter and Edward said he'll also set up a rotation with his doctors to make sure their volunteer hours go to her shelter as well, she was at a loss for words. Sam who was going to U of W, studying in Journalism, said he'd get some of his college buddies to help with the clean up of the building, since she was in Forks still and that would give his Fraternity their volunteer hours for the year by doing that. Paul was off at Dartmouth, just like Edward, studying to be a doctor, he truly was his father's son.

Kellan was going to start a scholarship fund the Paul Reynolds Scholarship Fund. It was for children for normal families, not underprivileged families, just normal families who'd lost a parent and couldn't afford to now go to college. It would give them 4 years of everything paid as long as they maintained a 3.5 GPA and a good conduct, not perfect, everyone screws up, he knows that, as long as it's nothing bad and it includes your books and dorm, your responsible for food and clothes, that's it. I was very proud of him, my babies made good choices. Sam was never jealous of Kiera and Kellan's trust funds, because he knew Esme and Carlisle had money set aside for them one day, but for Kellan and Kiera as well and Paul couldn't get over that, Paul always throws it Kellan's face that Edward isn't his dad, never Kiera's face, only Kellan's and one day Charlie heard them going at it and Charlie was pissed, Charlie let them both have it, told them they were brothers and they better get use to it! They would always be brothers and one day they would need each other and realize it the hard way, he told Paul to stop being an ass to Kellan and told Kellan he might just need to beat Paul's ass once and Paul would stop, of course Sue over heard him and put a stop to that and told me when I came over later that day.

Needless to say, the boys have finally come to an understanding and realized that Edward has always had enough love for all of them and was always fair. I was kind of jealous they never fought over my affections and I let them know as much and they said it was because I was all of their mom's and so they were sure of my love.

I love my family and I wouldn't trade them for anything, none of the fights, none of the heartbreaks, none of it!

It was worth all of it.

Every Last Bit!

A/N:

That's it!!!!

Hope you enjoyed the story…

I know it was an emotional story and up and down!!!

Thanks for sticking with me…

I hope you'll read some of my others ….

**I do NOT own Twilight**


End file.
